Find A Way
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU/MPREG. It was risky and dangerous. Something he never thought that he would try, especially when it involved his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay…. I know I have so many stories to finish and starting another one is probably not a good idea, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Another thing I would like to say that yes this is going to be another mpreg, but totally different than my others. I wanted to try doing it in a more scientific way if that makes any sense. I thought it would be fun and a little challenging. Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

Logan paced back and worth, his mind racing with different thoughts. His fingers found their way into his mouth and he was chewing his nails to practically nothing. Logan couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous. When he took his tests in med-school he didn't recall being as nervous as he was now. But this was different. He passed those tests and was able to fulfil his lifelong dream, but this wasn't so simple. What if things didn't go as planned? They had been trying for a long time. It had to work this time around.

The sound of the door unlocking snapped Logan from his thoughts and ran over to his wife. Camille gave him a small smile and Logan knew it wasn't good. He could see how upset she was and he quickly pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's okay. We can try again," He whispered in her ear.

Camille could only nod her head. Logan squeezed her tighter and he felt her body start to shake. He knew she was staining his t-shirt with her tears, but he didn't care. She deserved to let it out until she felt better. But would she ever feel better?

"Why can't I do this?" Camille sobbed.

"Shh it's okay. We don't have to try anymore," Logan said, but that only made her cry harder.

Camille pulled away. "No! I know you want kids and so do I. I can figure this out and then we can be happy."

"But I am happy. Camille, I love you no matter what."

Camille scoffed and wiped her eye. "That's bull, Logan. I know you're not happy."

"Yes, I am! God, Camille why do you always have to say that! I hate seeing you this way so yeah I'm not happy all the time."

"Well I'm sorry that I make you so unhappy. Why don't we just divorce now!"

Logan could feel the anger rushing through his veins, but he wasn't going to let it get the best of him. He knew Camille didn't mean any of the words that she was spitting at him; she was clearly very upset with their current situation.

"Camille, please just stop. I don't want to lose you," Logan said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Camille asked.

Logan pulled Camille closer to him and connected their lips. The kiss was passionate and it left Camille in shock when it was broken.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Do you really want a baby?" Logan questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Then let's keep trying."

Logan scooped Camille in his arms, and she cried out. She wasn't used to Logan being this way. Logan carried her to their bedroom and he shut the door behind them.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan let out a heavy sigh and plopped down in the black, leather chair, enjoying being able to sit for a couple minutes. He had been running around all day taking care of patients, and it was starting to become exhausting. He loved helping people, that was the whole reason that he became a doctor, but sometimes he wanted to leave the clinic and not return. He knew it was because he was getting burnt out and a vacation sounded amazing.

He laid his head down on the wooden desk and let out a groan. His feet were killing him and his eyes were starting to feel droopy. Normally, he wasn't like this, but today he found himself doing a lot more than usual. He was short-staffed and it was his responsibility to make sure that things still got done accordingly.

A knock on the door reached Logan's ears and the brunet cursed to himself. All he wanted was five minutes to himself, but that was never going to happen.

"Come in," He said.

The door creaked open and a short man with dark hair poked his head in. Logan turned his attention to his colleague, and waved him in.

"Sorry to bother you, Loges."

"It's fine, Carlos. What's up?"

"It's a new patient. She's complaining about stomach pain."

"Okay and?"

"And what else?" Carlos asked.

"And what other symptoms?" Logan questioned.

"Oh! Also some nausea and vomiting."

"She could be pregnant."

"That's what I figured, but she sure that she's not."

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from his desk. He stood up and stretched, his shoulders popping. Carlos handed him the patients file and he followed him out of the office

"Have you tested her at all?" Logan asked as he skimmed through the folder.

"I wanted to ask your permission first," Carlos replied.

Logan let out a sigh. "Carlos, if you want to be in this kind of work then you need to make the calls for your patient."

"I know. I'm sorry! Please don't fire me!"

"Relax. Just try to figure things out on your own sometimes. I'm not always going to be there to hold your hand."

"Well, you will be until this internship is over."

Logan sent his friend a look and Carlos gave him an apologetic smile in return.

"Here." Logan shoved the folder back into the intern's hands. "I'll take a look at her and then you can take it from there. Got it?"

Carlos nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Logan opened the door to the room and stepped aside so Carlos could enter as well. The woman was lying on the bed, holding her belly and groaning in discomfort. Logan studied her closely and he realized he was wrong about his first diagnosis.

"Hello, Emily. I'm doctor Mitchell. My intern here tells me that you've been suffering from abdominal pain and vomiting, is that correct?" Logan asked. He sat down on the stool and pulled up to the bed beside the patient.

"He thinks I'm pregnant, but I swear I'm not! I'm on the pill!" Emily cried.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, all right? I'm going to give you an examine and I'll find out what's wrong."

Emily nodded and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Logan slipped his gloves on and he reached for the thermometer. He had a hunch of what was making her sick, and he needed to make sure that Carlos was on the same page.

"Dr. Garcia, did you check her temperature at all?" He asked.

Carlos bit down on his bottom lip. "Uh…"

"I'd take that as a no. Do you know why I'm going to check?"

"To see if she has a fever?"

"And why might she have a fever?"

"Um…"

Logan rolled his eyes. He knew that interns were still learning, but sometimes he wondered how Carlos even graduated.

"Emily, have you had a fever at all?" Logan asked.

"Um I don't know. I didn't really check," Emily replied.

Logan nodded his head and ran the thermometer over her head until it beeped. It was pretty high. Logan walked over to the right side of the bed and he slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing her aching middle. Logan carefully pressed around the area and Emily cried out in pain.

"Do you still have your appendix?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Emily replied.

"Ooh! It's appendicitis!" Carlos cried.

The patient's eyes widened. "It is! Am I going to die!"

"No, I think it's just the early stages," Logan explained. "It's very important that you get your appendix removed before it ruptures. I can call the E.R. and let them know what's going on, and they can take care of you."

Emily nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Is there anyone that we can call?" Logan asked.

"M-my mom."

"Okay. Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine."

Logan patted Emily on the shoulder, then he left the room with Carlos right behind him.

"Dude, that was awesome! How did you know that it was her appendix?" Carlos asked.

"Easy. Why didn't you know?" Logan questioned.

"Uh..well…"

Logan reached his office and he froze when he realized that he was still being followed. He turned around to face his intern. "Carlos, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh following you," Carlos replied.

"Shouldn't you be calling your patient's mother?"

"Oh right! Thanks, man!"

Carlos quickly ran off and Logan shook his head before entering his office. He plopped down in the chair and let out heavy sigh. He reached for the phone that was sitting on the desk and he dialed, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lucy it's Logan."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm sending someone your way. Her name is Emily Peterson. I think she is suffering from early signs of appendicitis. Do you have time today to perform the surgery?"

"Yeah, I can fit her in. Why can't you get your ass down here and do it?"

"Because I'm short-staffed and trying to train the new intern."

Lucy chuckled. "How's that going?"

"Not well. He's great guy, but sometimes I wonder about him."

"Aww, is Dr. Logan grumpy?"

"Lucy, I swear- "

"Oh calm down. Remember when we were like that?"

"I try not to."

"Look, just let it go and continue to train him. He's learning from the best."

"Yeah, okay."

"I will talk to you later. Bye, Logan."

"Bye."

Logan placed the phone back on the receiver and he leaned back in his seat. His eyes fluttered and he figured shutting them for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. They weren't even closed a minute before they were shooting open. His cell phone was going off and he fished it out of his pocket, a smile forming over his face when he saw the name flashing on the screen.

"Hey, baby," Logan greeted.

"Guess what!" Camille cried.

"What?"

"We're pregnant!"

Logan was silent, not knowing what to say. He was overwhelmed with joy, but he was too shocked to express it. They had continued to try for weeks and now it seemed like it had finally paid off.

"Logan?"

"We're having a baby."

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say."

Camille's tone changed. "You're happy, right?"

"Of course I'm happy! This is great news!"

"I'm happy, too! You should come home so we can celebrate."

Logan sighed. "I wish I could."

"Don't worry about it. I will see you tonight?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, too."

The call ended and Logan placed his phone down on the desk, a goofy smile spreading over his face. They were having a baby. Things were starting to turn around.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan's fingers traced around the soft skin of his wife's stomach, smiling at the thought of their baby. Camille placed her own hand over his and she kissed him gently on the head. She was about nine weeks along and so far the happy couple were enjoying every minute of their little miracle.

"I can't believe this," Logan said.

Camille smiled. "I know. I can't wait to meet her."

Logan glanced up. "How do you know we're having a girl?"

"It's just a feeling I have."

"I bet she will look just like you."

"And be smart like you."

Logan smiled and leaned up to connect their lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Camille said.

Logan pressed a soft kiss to her growing middle. "I love you too, baby."

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted," Camille yawned.

Logan yawned too. "Cut it out. It's contagious."

Camille smacked her husband playfully and she reached over to shut off the lamp. Logan pulled Camille close and she snuggled up beside him. He gave her another kiss, then the two were fast asleep.

Logan wasn't sure what time it was or why he was suddenly awake. He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes, only for them to shoot open when he felt a smack on his leg. He sat up quickly and turned on the lamp beside him.

"Logan?"

Logan rubbed his eyes and turned toward his wife, not fully awake yet. "Hmm?"

"Something's wrong."

He was awake now.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Camille looked terrified and she glanced down at her lap. Logan's own eyes followed and he felt his heart stop at the sight. Blood was covering the sheets, staining them a sickly red.

"Don't panic," He said. He wasn't sure if those words were for Camille or himself.

"I'm scared," Camille whimpered.

Logan threw the sheets off of himself and ran to Camille's side. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

Camille nodded her head, but she didn't believe him. Logan didn't believe himself either. There was so much blood.

Logan quickly got dressed and he helped Camille change into some clean sweatpants. The ride to the hospital was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was Camille's sobbing. Logan was trying to keep it together, but he was having trouble doing so. He kept telling himself that everything was going to be okay, but deep down he knew that was a lie.

Camille was rushed to a room as soon as they reached the hospital, and the medical staff quickly got to work on examining her. Logan started to feel sick and he was having trouble standing. He felt like everything was falling apart. He held his breath as he watched the ultrasound technician move the remote around Camille's belly. Camille squeezed Logan's hand and more tears started to fall down her face.

There was no sound. It wasn't good, Logan knew what that meant and he felt like he was going to pass out.

"There's no heartbeat. I'm sorry," The tech said.

Camille burst into tears and Logan felt his own roll down his face. He wrapped his arm around her and she buried her face into his chest. Their baby was gone.

Logan had to leave the room, it was too much for him to take. He walked down the empty corridor of the hospital until he couldn't walk anymore. He slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands, finally letting his emotions out.

It wasn't fair,. Why did they have to go through this? What did they do to deserve such horrible pain? Logan didn't have the answers and it made him angry. He was smart and he knew how to answer every question that was thrown at him, but this one he didn't have the answer to. Just a few hours ago they were smiling and imagining what their baby was going to be like, but now their happiness was crushed.

"Logan?"

The brunet looked up, his eyes red and tears still flowing from them. Lucy stood in front of him, wearing a sad expression on her face. Seeing his friend made Logan cry harder and Lucy was quickly at his side, wrapping her arms around him.

"My baby's g-gone. She's gone," Logan sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you," Lucy said. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly, but nothing was calming her friend down. He was inconsolable.

Lucy kept telling him that everything was going to be fine, but Logan couldn't find it in himself to believe her. Nothing was ever going to be fine.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan sat quietly at his desk, his fingers tracing around the first picture of his baby. Tears were rolling down his face and he choked back a sob. It had only been a few weeks since Camille lost the baby, but the wound was still fresh. It felt like it was never going to heal.

He thought going to work would distract him from the loss of his child and the strain it put on his marriage, but no matter what he did, he couldn't escape it. Camille was a mess; she stayed locked up in the bedroom all day, and Logan couldn't get her out no matter how hard he tried. He attempted to talk to her, but it was obvious that Camille didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was too hard.

So Logan stayed at work, staying later than usual, not wanting to go home and see his wife in her depressed state. It was hard seeing her that way and it seemed like there was nothing he could do. He felt hopeless.

The sound of his cell phone ringing caught his attention and he grabbed it off the desk, not even glancing at the number.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Logie, hey!"

"K-Kendall?"

"Yeah! How are you?"

Logan quickly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat. "Fine, I guess. How are you? It's been what…six months since I've heard from you?"

"I'm sorry about that. I've been so busy lately."

"No, I get it. I've been busy too."

"Listen, I'm in town and I was wondering if you wanted to meet. Maybe we can catch up?"

Logan hesitated. It had been a while since he saw his longtime friend and he wasn't sure if now was the right time. He was dealing with so much.

"I don't…" Logan stopped himself. Maybe he did need to hang out. Get some things off his mind. "Yeah sure. When?"

"How about tonight?" Kendall asked.

"I guess so. I get off at six."

"Great! I will see you later! Bye, Logie!"

Logan hung up and he let out a sigh. Was he really going to go out tonight? It wasn't fair to his wife. She didn't have it in her to get out of bed, yet he was planning on going out for drinks. It wasn't right.

Logan unlocked the front door of his apartment and walked inside, quickly noticing how quiet it was. He set his keys down on the bar and he entered the living room, noticing right away that Camille was sitting on the couch. At least she was out of bed.

"Hey, baby." Logan leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. She gave him a small smile in return. "How are you feeling?"

"The same. I don't think I will ever be happy again," Camille said.

"We can keep trying."

Camille shook her head. "I don't want to. I don't want to get my hopes up and then this happens all over again. I can't lose another baby."

Logan let out a sigh and he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She sat up straight and patted him on the thigh.

"How was your day?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Same shit different day," Logan replied. "Oh! Kendall called me."

"Kendall Knight? I didn't know you two were still friends."

"He's been busy lately."

"He plays hockey right?" Camille asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, for the Minnesota Wilds."

"What did he say?"

"He actually wants to hang out. I'm not sure about it."

"No go! Don't be like me and mope around all day," Camille said.

"Babe, you have every right to mope around. And besides, it's not fair," Logan said.

"Sweetie, I know this is killing you too. You try to act tough, but I can see through the act. Just go out and get drunk. You deserve it."

"You're ridiculous."

Camille smacked him playfully. "I'm serious! I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get ready!"

The bar was busy when Logan arrived and he had forgotten what it was like to be in one. The last time he had a night out of drinking was right after his twenty-first birthday, and the bar wasn't as big as this one. He sat down and ordered himself a beer, then he pulled out his phone, but there were no new messages.

He jumped when he felt someone slap his back and he turned around to find a familiar blond.

"Hey!" Kendall greeted and he sat down beside his friend. "Long time no see."

Logan nodded. "I know. What have you been up to?"

"The same. I've been busting my ass! But it paid off. We've been winning every game!"

"Awesome, man! Congrats!"

"That's all you're gonna have?" Kendall asked, noticing the beer in the brunet's hand.

"Yeah, I'm good," Logan replied.

Kendall shook his head and called the bartender over, ordering something a little stronger for them.

"Kendall, I swear I'm okay."

"Logie, you are the worst liar!"

Logan just shrugged and took a swig of his beer.

"What's really going on? You seem depressed."

Logan let out a sigh and he suddenly found the glass bottle in his hand more interesting. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his best friend, Kendall was able to figure things out all the time when they were younger.

"Camille and I were having a baby," Logan finally said.

"That's great! Wait…were?" Kendall asked.

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat. "We lost it."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, Logie. Fuck that's awful."

"It's okay. We're coping."

"You guys have been trying for what…a few months?"

"More like a few years," Logan said.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. Is there anything I can do?" Kendall asked.

Logan shook his head. "Just you being here is good enough."

"That's it. I'm getting your ass drunk."

The bartender brought over their drinks and Kendall handed the shot glass to his friend. Logan hesitated before taking it in his hand.

"Drink up."

They clinked their glasses together and slammed it back, enjoying the burn it left down their throats. Kendall ordered more shots, and before they knew it, they were starting to feel buzzed.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "She doesn't want to try anymore. She thinks it's her. I mean, it took us three years to finally get pregnant."

"Wow. What about adoption?"

"Too long of a process."

"Have you thought about getting a surrogate or something?" Kendall asked.

"We haven't given it much thought. Plus, we don't really know anyone," Logan replied.

"That really sucks man. I wish I could help."

Logan nodded his head and slammed another shot of tequila. There was always the chance of having someone carry his baby, but he didn't really know anyone that would be willing to do it. Sure there was Lucy, but she was too busy and a baby would just slow her down. It wasn't even worth asking.

Then a crazy idea came to mind. Logan glanced at his friend, thinking about what was just said to him. Kendall wished he could help somehow, and maybe there was a way that he could. It was an insane and very risky idea, but Logan couldn't shake it.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that he was desperate. But he had to ask.

 **A/N: Wow that was a long first chapter! I hope you guy liked it though! I know that Logan is married to Camille, but there will be Kogan! I love Kogan and well it just needs to happen. So don't worry Kogan lovers! Let me know what you think!**

"


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. His body was relaxed and his mind was finally at ease. He was never big on drinking, but he was liking the way it made him feel. It was like all his problems just disappeared. Too bad it was only temporary.

Kendall wasn't as drunk, he wanted to be able to drive back to his hotel safely. He cut back on the liquor and stuck to water for the rest of the night, and soon he was starting to sober up. Logan on the other hand, was wasted. Kendall had never seen his friend this way, but he wasn't going to start judging. Logan was going through so much.

"I don't get it," Logan said and he slammed back another shot. He grimaced.

"Get what?" Kendall asked.

"Why bad things happen to good people. I'm a great guy! I pay my taxes!"

"I know you do, Logie. "

"Thanks, buddy!" Logan patted Kendall on the back.

Logan glanced down at his empty glass and frowned. Logan raised his hand to call the bartender over, but Kendall quickly lowered it.

"I think that's enough for one night."

"You think so?"

Kendall nodded his head. "Yeah I'm positive. I should take you home. I don't want you on the streets."

Logan patted Kendall's cheek. "You really do care about me."

"Uh huh. You're my best friend, Loges. Ready to go?"

Kendall stood up first and helped Logan up from the stool, the brunet was stumbling and Kendall had to keep a tight grip on him. He helped Logan into the passenger side of the car, then he climbed in on his side and drove off.

"Bye car!" Logan waved at his vehicle and he giggled.

Kendall couldn't help but shake his head. It was strange to see Logan so drunk, but his mood had changed a lot since the beginning of their night. Logan was smiling and giggling at everything. It was nice to see him so happy.

"Kendall, you are my bestest friend in the world," Logan said.

"Logie, bestest isn't a word, but thank you." Kendall smiled.

It was silent for a moment and for a second Kendall thought that his best friend was asleep.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"You're my friend, right?" Logan asked.

Kendall was starting to feel a little confused. He was sure that they had already established their relationship.

"Of course I am. I would do anything for you."

Logan nodded his head and he rested it against the window, his eyes fluttering shut. "Will you have my baby?"

Kendall's head snapped in the direction of the brunet. Now he was really confused.

"What?" he asked. Did he really hear Logan correctly?

The blond didn't get an answer. Logan was already fast asleep. Kendall turned his attention back to the road, his mind racing. Kendall was sure Logan didn't mean it, he was drunk after all.

Kendall pulled up to the familiar building, not caring if he was parking illegally. He wasn't going to be inside very long anyway. He tried to shake the brunet awake, but Logan was out like a light. Kendall decided his best bet was to just carry his friend inside.

Kendall climbed out of the car and opened the passenger side door, then he reached over his friend to unbuckle him. Logan stirred for second and Kendall attempted to wake him again.

"Logan, get up. We're here."

Logan's eyes slowly opened and he let out a yawn. "Where are we?"

"The Palm Woods," Kendall replied.

"Why?"

"Because you live here."

Logan's eyes widened. "Camille is going to be mad."

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's get you to bed okay?"

Logan nodded his head and he got out of the car. He stumbled a bit and Kendall quickly grabbed him. The lobby was quiet when they entered and Kendall was going to make sure it stayed that way. He knew how mean the manager could be.

"Where's Bitters?" Logan asked a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Kendall hissed.

"Oh relax. I'm sure that fat bastard is asleep."

Movement caught Kendall's eye and he cursed to himself. Bitters was behind the front desk and the look he wore wasn't friendly.

"Do you mind? The fat bastard is trying to sleep!"

Kendall sent the manager an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Bitters. Logan had a little too much. We're leaving now."

Logan gave the manager a little wave, and Kendall quickly dragged him away. They reached Logan's apartment and the brunet fumbled with his keys. The keys fell to the floor and Kendall quickly snatched them up.

"I got it."

Kendall had the door open in seconds and he led his friend inside. It was dark and Kendall knew that Camille was asleep. They had stayed out pretty late. Kendall turned the light on and led Logan over to the couch. The brunet plopped down and he let out another yawn.

"I'm tired," he said.

"I know. Just rest and I will check up on you in the morning, Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head and he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes. Kendall gently slipped Logan's shoes off and tossed them in a random corner. He grabbed the blanket off the sofa and covered his sleeping friend.

"Night, Logie," Kendall said, then he was gone.

The blond couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had asked. It was an unusual question and for some reason Kendall couldn't get it off his mind. He was sure the question was a product of Logan being drunk and going through a lot. It wasn't like Logan actually meant it. Kendall tried to shrug it off.

Logan let out a groan when he felt the throbbing sensation in his head. He tried to get comfortable so that he could fall back asleep, and he rolled over onto his side, only to fall to the floor with a thud. Another groan escaped his lips and he slowly opened his eyes. He was on the floor in the living room and he tried to remember last night, but it was a little foggy. Noises from the kitchen reached the brunet's ears and he forced himself to get up. His head was spinning and he was sure that he was going to be sick.

Camille was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she prepared breakfast. She felt another presence in the room and turned around to find her husband. He sat down at the bar and laid his head on the counter.

"Good morning! How was your night?" Camille asked. Logan just let out another groan. "I'm making breakfast okay? Just hold on."

"Not hungry," Logan mumbled.

"You need to eat something. Do you want a glass of water or anything?"

Logan nodded his head. "And some Tylenol."

"How much did you drink last night?" Camille asked and she handed her husband the glass and two blue pills.

"A lot. I feel like shit."

Camille rubbed Logan's shoulder's soothingly. "Aww, honey. I wish you weren't so upset about everything. You normally don't drink that much."

"I feel so stupid. I should have stayed home," Logan said.

"No, I'm glad you went out. You needed to have fun and relax."

"Yeah, but now I feel like crap."

"Just stay home and take it easy."

"But work- "

"Nope. They can handle it. Please rest."

Camille placed a gentle kiss to Logan's head, then she continued to make breakfast. The last thing Logan wanted to do was call in from work, he was the one in charge of the office and there was so much to do. If he didn't go in, then things would surely fall apart. But the headache was becoming too much and Logan knew he wasn't capable of doing anything today. He let out a sigh of defeat and went back to the couch.

The sound of the doorbell caught the brunet's attention and he sat up, rather too quickly and he let out another groan. Camille sent her husband a sympathetic smile and she gave him a quick kiss before making her way to the door.

"Logan, it's Kendall!" Camille called.

Logan groaned and placed one of the decorative pillows over his face. He just knew that Kendall was going to bring up last night, and Logan wanted to just forget about the whole thing. It was humiliating.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall greeted and he pushed the brunet's legs away so that he could sit down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Logan moved the pillow away. "What do you think?"

Kendall chuckled. "Hey I didn't force you to drink anything."

"You told me to get drunk!"

"I did say that. Listen, it's no big deal. Drunk Logan is a lot of fun."

Logan frowned. "So sober me isn't?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that you're more chill and kind of dorky. It's cute."

Logan's face turned red at those words. Why would Kendall say cute?

"Anyway," Kendall patted Logan on the leg, then he continued, "I just wanted to see how you were doing and go get your car."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about it," Logan said.

"I'm sure it's fine. You were saying good bye to it."

Logan glared at his friend. "Can we not talk about last night anymore?"

"Fine. Now come on."

Kendall stood up first and offered his hand for Logan to take. Logan made sure to get up slowly this time, but the headache was still present. Logan quickly put his shoes on, then he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Where are you two going?" Camille asked.

"I left my car at the bar last night. We'll be right back," Logan replied.

"Ugh fine. But don't complain when your breakfast is cold."

Logan smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, then he left the apartment with Kendall. The lobby was loud and full of residents, and it seemed to make his headache worse. Logan rubbed his forehead, hoping to alleviate the pain.

Kendall nudged the brunet. "By the way. I would avoid Bitters."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"You called him a fat bastard last night."

Logan's eyes widened. "I what!"

Kendall just shrugged. "I don't know why you did it, but it was hilarious."

Logan was starting to feel more and more humiliated. He never meant to call Bitters any horrible names, at least not out loud anyway. He tried not to make eye contact with the manager when they passed by the front desk, but he could still feel the man staring daggers at him. Maybe it was time to move.

"I can't believe you let me get so drunk!" Logan exclaimed.

They were finally on their way to the bar and by that time Logan was fuming. He felt so embarrassed for how he acted last night. He could barely remember any of it, but based on what Kendall had been telling him, it didn't sound very good.

"Hey, wait a minute. I didn't let you do anything. I actually had to stop you from drinking anything else," Kendall said.

"Well it was still your idea to get me drunk, so you're to blame for all this. Some friend you are."

"According to you, I'm the bestest friend in the world."

Logan sent a dirty look in the blonde's direction. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Kendall chuckled and turned his attention back to the road. It was quiet between them for a good chunk of the drive. Logan stared out the window, his thoughts wandering. Now that he wasn't intoxicated, he started thinking about everything again. He felt Kendall grab his hand and he turned toward the blond.

"Don't worry, Logie. Things will get better," Kendall assured.

"I know. Thanks," Logan said.

Kendall was starting to think about what Logan had asked him last night, and now was the perfect opportunity to question him about it. Kendall knew that Logan didn't want to discuss last night whatsoever, but the blond had to bring it up.

"So, Logie…about last night-"

"I already told you to drop it."

"I know, but last night you asked me something," Kendall said.

"I did?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded his head. "What did I say?"

"Uh it was kind of odd, but I figured you were just really drunk and upset and-"

"Kendall!"

"Okay! You asked me to have your baby!" Kendall blurted.

Logan's eyes widened. Slowly things were starting to come back and he remembered wanting to ask Kendall that, but he didn't think he would actually do it.

"I…um…"

"It's okay. Again, you were wasted and I get it. You're going through a lot," Kendall said.

"Yeah, right. Um what else did I say?" Logan asked.

"That's was about it. I was just wondering why you would ask me."

Logan laughed nervously. His face was turning red. "I didn't mean to. I mean, for starters you're a guy and I don't think you would do something like that for me anyway."

Kendall eyed his friend closely. "Uh huh. I want to help you out, Loges, but you and I both now that I can't have a baby for you."

"Exactly! I was just drunk and saying stupid things."

"Yeah."

Logan turned his head back toward the window and he mentally cursed to himself. He wasn't sure why he had the crazy idea of wanting to impregnate his best guy friend. It was crazy and it probably wouldn't work anyway. But what if it did?

"It's not entirely impossible," Logan said.

Kendall glanced in his friend's direction. "What?"

"For you to have a baby. I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Logan, I think you're losing it. I took health class in school, man. I know I can't have a baby. You're a doctor! You of all people should know that too!"

"Just hear me out."

Kendall shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"Come on, Kendall! I help you out all the time!" Logan exclaimed.

"Name one time."

"Okay, I helped you pass your geometry class in high school."

"Big deal. I could have had a tutor to help me."

"But you chose me because I'm your best friend and I would do anything for you," Logan said.

"I see what you're doing and it's not going to work," Kendall said.

"Remember when I wanted to join med school and you promised to do anything to help? You stayed up with me all night to help me study for my test."

Kendall gripped the steering wheel tightly. He knew that Logan was trying to make him feel guilty and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was working.

"Logan-"

"When we were younger you told me a life without risks, is a life unlived."

Kendall was finding it hard to ignore what his best friend was saying. Logan knew just how to work him and it drove the blond crazy.

"I hate when you do that."

Logan smiled. "Did it work?"

Kendall let out a sigh. "Yes. You're horrible, do you know that?"

"Yes."

"So what now?"

"Come by my office tomorrow and we can discuss it more," Logan said.

Kendall pulled into the parking lot of the bar and he parked next to Logan's car. He shut off the ignition and he turned toward his friend.

"Is this even going to work?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let me figure some things out and I will let out know," Logan replied.

The brunet unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car, then he made his way to his own. Kendall rolled down the window on his side.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

Logan just gave his friend a wave, then he got into his car and drove away. Kendall let his head fall back against the seat and he let out a sigh.

What did he just do?

 **A/N: AHHHHHH! I'm so happy that everyone is loving this story so far! The reviews I got were lovely and I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving a review! This chapter wasn't very long, but I wanted to get this done before it got too late. Thank you guys again and I will update this soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for updating anything lately. I've been busy with work and then I caught a cold. Since I'm resting and stuff, I am going to try and write and post new chapters. I will try and put up new chapters for my other story. Thank you guys for reading and for the lovely reviews!**

Logan paced back and forth in his office, waiting for Kendall to show up. He had sent the blond countless messages, but they all were being ignored. He was supposed to be here an hour ago, and Logan was starting to fear the worst. What if the blond was hurt? Or maybe he had changed his mind. Logan hoped he didn't.

But of course he would back out. What Logan was asking of Kendall was huge! It was also very risky and dangerous. Logan bit down hard on his bottom lip. Did he really want to put his best friend through this? He wasn't even sure if it was going to work. Sure he was a genius, but could he even pull something like this off? There was only one way to find out.

He heard a knock on the door and Logan prayed that it was his best friend. He ran over to the door and yanked it open, frowning when he realized it was Carlos.

"Hey, Logan," Carlos greeted.

"What's up?" Logan asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"There's someone here to see you. He says you're a friend of his."

Logan's face lit up. Kendall did show up. "Where is he?" he asked

"In the lobby, "Carlos replied

"Great! Send him back here please!"

Carlos nodded his head and he left the office. Logan was having trouble containing his excitement. If Kendall was on board and if everything worked out perfectly, then Logan could finally start a family with Camille.

A knock on the door reached the brunet's ears and he spun around to find his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey! Come in!" Logan said and he grabbed the blond by the hand to pull him into the room. Logan quickly shut the door. "I'm glad you came."

"Listen, Logie. I want to help you, I really do, but…" Kendall trailed off.

"I know something like this isn't normal by any means, but I think this might work. I've been up all night trying to figure out how to do this."

Kendall let out a sad sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how to tell his friend that he had changed his mind.

"Logan, I play hockey and if I was to go through with this, how am I supposed to play?" Kendall asked.

Logan tapped his chin in thought. He had forgotten what kind of career Kendall had. It was very physical and intense. There was no way that he could carry a baby.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I just got excited and spaced other things out," Logan said.

Kendall could hear the disappointment in the brunet's voice and it made him feel horrible. They were best friends and Kendall promised to do anything for Logan. All through high school Logan had his back and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"I don't start the next season for a while and…"

Logan's face lit up. "Are you saying you'll do it!"

"I'm just saying that I would be free for you to try your experiment," Kendall said.

"Okay, but what about when you have to play again?"

"I can talk to James about it. Don't worry."

"Who's James?" Logan asked.

"He's a buddy of mine and plays on the team," Kendall replied.

Logan nodded his head. "So what now?"

"You tell me. You're the one that wants to get me pregnant."

"It sounds weird when you say it."

"Well you're weird, Logie"

Logan frowned and Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the brunet. Logan relaxed and a smile formed over his face. Kendall always knew how to cheer him up

Kendall clasped his hands together. "So what's the plan?"

"Um first I need to get an egg and then we can go from there," Logan replied.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have to convince Camille to freeze a couple of hers."

"Wait, you're not going to tell her about this?" Kendall asked.

"Well, um.." Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't want to tell her because there is a chance that it might not work and she might think I'm crazy."

"Well you are."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm just saying that it's a little out there. What if she gets suspicious?" Kendall asked.

"Don't worry about it. I can figure things out," Logan answered.

Kendall let out a sigh and he leaned against the wooden desk. His eyes wandered around the room, landing on all the certificates the brunet had on the wall. Logan was very smart, he had the diplomas to prove it, but Kendall still wasn't sure about his friends' current experiment. In high school he remembered Logan winning all of the science fairs, but this was different. It was dangerous.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Logan asked. He could read the blond very well.

"Kind of. I don't know if this is going to work," Kendall said.

Logan walked over to the desk and stood near his best friend. "I know, but I think I can do this."

"What if you can't?"

Logan shrugged. "Then I will figure something else out and I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do."

Logan smacked the blond's shoulder playfully. "Thank you again for doing this. It means a lot."

"No problem. I would do anything for you, Loges," Kendall said.

"Even if it could kill you?"

Kendall nodded his head. "Yes."

"I promise it won't! I will make sure everything goes smoothly," Logan assured.

"You better or I will come back to haunt you."

Logan's beeper started to go off and he let out an annoyed sigh. "I guess I better get that. Come by my place later okay? I'm sure Camille would love to see you."

"Yeah sounds good. See ya later, Logie."

Kendall patted the brunet on the shoulder, then he left the office. Logan's beeper went off a second time and he grumbled before making his way out of the office and down the corridor.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan unlocked the door to his apartment and a delicious smell filled his nostrils. Camille was humming to herself in the kitchen while she prepared dinner. Logan shut the door behind him and set his keys down on the counter. He walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck. Camille jumped at first, but she relaxed soon after.

"Smells good," Logan commented.

"Thank you! I decided to try a new recipe. I need to keep busy and distracted," Camille said.

"Things will get better, baby. I promise."

"You sound so sure."

"I am. Just wait."

Camille turned around to face her husband and eyed him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Logan Mitchell?"

"Nothing!" Logan held up his hands in defense.

"I know when you're lying."

"I promise I'm not up to anything!"

"Fine." Camille didn't believe him for one second, but she wasn't going to push him. He would come clean eventually.

"Oh can Kendall come by for dinner?" Logan asked.

"Uh I guess so. What time?"

Logan shrugged. "I can have him come by now?"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Camille exclaimed.

"Didn't I text you?"

"No!"

"Oh well…. sorry, Cami."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Give me twenty minutes to get ready then call him."

Logan nodded his head and pecked his wife on the cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah! Now go shower!" Camille shoved the brunet out of the kitchen, then she turned back to the meal she was trying to prepare.

Logan entered the bathroom and he turned the shower on. He discarded his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, then he stepped into the shower, sighing contently when the hot water ran down his body. He let the water linger longer over his shoulders, hoping the heat would relieve the aches.

His mind started to wander to the conversation that he shared with Kendall earlier, and he wondered if his experiment was worth trying. It was very risky and the last thing he wanted to do was treat his friend like a guinea pig. But the thought of finally having a child with Camille brought a smile to his face. He had to make this work.

Logan quickly washed his hair and body, then he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried his hair with the towel, then he wrapped it around himself and exited the bathroom. The brunet pulled out a clean shirt and jeans, and he put them on. His hair wasn't styled like he normally had it, but Logan didn't care.

Camille was still cooking when Logan entered the kitchen, and he opened the cupboard door to get a couple of glasses. He then grabbed the wine bottle from the fridge and filled the glasses, handing one to his wife.

"Shouldn't we wait till dinner?" Camille asked.

"We can have one then too," Logan replied.

Camille shook her head and accepted the glass. "I did have a rough day."

Logan frowned. "What happened?"

Camille just shrugged and turned back to the stove, stirring the pasta in the pot. "I'm trying to get my mind off of everything, but I can't. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You're doing nothing wrong. I wish you would tell me how you're feeling."

"I don't want to upset you. You seem so happy."

"I'm not. At least not entirely. I wanted that little girl so much and it kills me every day, but I know we will get another chance," Logan said.

"I hope so. But what if it never happens and we get too old!" Camille cried.

Logan grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. "That is not going to happen."

"But it could. Look how long it took us to finally get pregnant."

"Just be positive. You could always freeze your eggs."

"That's being positive?" Camille questioned.

Logan shrugged. "It's an option."

"I guess so. It won't hurt right?"

"No. Don't worry anymore okay? I promise everything will be fine."

Camille felt better at her husband's comforting words and she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I'm going to get ready," She said, then she left the kitchen.

Logan let out a sigh and took a drink of his wine. He felt bad for promising something so big to Camille, but he didn't know what else to say. She was still hurting every day from their loss and Logan wanted her to feel like herself again. He had to make her happy again.

The sound of the doorbell caught his attention and the brunet set his glass down before walking over to the door and opening it. Kendall stood on the other side, wearing a smile on his face and holding another bottle of wine in his hand.

"Hey, Logie!" Kendall greeted.

"Hey. You're early," Logan said.

"Oh sorry. You didn't exactly tell me when to come by."

"I was just going to text you. It doesn't matter. Come in."

"I didn't know what else to bring," Kendall said, and he handed the bottle to his friend.

"That's perfect. I'm going to need a couple of drinks," Logan said.

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about this whole thing."

"Hey, you're the one who is confident about it."

"I know, but it's still….forget it."

Kendall placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Logie. I'm sure it will work."

Logan smiled at his friend. "Thanks, man. I hope so."

"It will. Just relax."

Camille entered the living room a few minutes later, and she squealed at the sight of the blond. She ran over to him and threw herself at him, startling Kendall and he stumbled back.

"It's so great to see you!" she cried.

"It's great to see you too! How is everything?" Kendall asked.

"Same old stuff. I noticed that your team is doing good."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, really good actually."

"Well you're a great captain," Camille said.

"I try. Listen, I heard what happened and I just want to say that I'm so sorry."

Camille shrugged her shoulders slightly. "It's okay. Thank you. We are trying to cope."

"If you ever need anything just let me know."

"Thanks, Kendall. You are so sweet!"

Camille gave the blond another hug, then she went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Logan poured Kendall a glass of the wine, then they sat down in the living room.

"Is she really doing okay?" Kendall asked quietly.

Logan shook his head. "Some days are better than most, but it still hurts her. She blames herself and she had nothing to do with it. Things just didn't work out."

"Then I really hope what you're planning works."

Logan nodded and took another drink. He hoped for the same thing.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Kendall was feeling extremely nervous, more nervous than playing a game. When it came to hockey he felt adrenaline rushing through his veins, but this was something totally different. His stomach felt like it was twisting into knots and he felt like he was going to be sick. Maybe this was a bad idea.

The sound of the door snapped him out of it and Logan entered. The blond thought that seeing his best friend would ease his nerves, but it only made him feel worse. It was Logan's fault that he felt this way.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"Not really," Kendall replied.

"Look, I promise that everything will be fine. If this doesn't work, then I will not attempt it again."

"I know. I want to do this, but at the same time I'm freaking out."

"It's a little late to back out. I already fertilized the egg," Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."

"I told you about it weeks ago!"

"Stop yelling at me! You're making me feel worse!"

"Let's just calm down for a second," Logan suggested, and the blond took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared," Kendall said.

"Me, too. I don't want anything to happen to you. That's why I am going to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Thanks, Logie."

"Now come on. I have a room set up for you."

Kendall swallowed hard and he followed the brunet out of the office, and down the empty hallway. They were there after hours and it made Kendall feel even more nervous. What if they were caught?

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Don't worry okay?" Logan assured. Kendall didn't feel any better, but he let it go. He had to trust his best friend.

They came to a decent sized room and Logan shut the door behind them. The examine table was in the middle of the room, and there were a few counters and cabinets on the right side. Next to the bed was a machine that Kendall didn't recognize.

"What's that thing?" he asked, pointing to the machine.

"It's an ultrasound machine," Logan replied.

"Right. I knew that."

Logan placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Kendall was instructed to lie down on the bed and he carefully climbed on. The protective paper underneath crinkled with every move, and it made the blond feel uncomfortable. He never liked hospitals to begin with, but he did promise to help his best friend.

Logan brought over a steel table and Kendall glanced over, quickly wishing he never did. On it was a couple of medical tools, some of which the blond didn't recognize, but he knew a knife when he saw one. It was small, but the end of it looked extremely sharp.

"What are you going to do?" Kendall asked, fear evident in his voice.

"It's okay. I need to cut you open," Logan said. The blond's eyes went wide. "No! I mean just a small incision."

Kendall tried to relax, but he was having trouble doing so. He felt scared and he wanted to back out, but it was too late for that. What did he get himself into?

Logan flipped a switch on the machine and it came to life. He grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped then on, then he instructed Kendall to lift up his shirt. The blond flinched when a cold gel was applied to his abdomen. Logan gently pressed the small remote around, looking for the right spot.

"That should work," he finally said.

Kendall's head snapped in the direction of the screen. "What's going to work?"

"If I place the embryo here in this spot," Logan said, pointing to the screen, "then hopefully it will implant within the peritoneal cavity."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?"

Logan ignored the question. Of course he knew what he was doing, he just wasn't a hundred percent sure if it would work. But he couldn't give up.

 **A/N: I've been doing some research, and hopefully I can make this as realistic as possible. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading this story and for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! Also thank you to winterschild11 for helping me with this chapter! It helped me a lot! I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall stared at his reflection in the mirror, studying the scar that was settled on his left side. It was small and no one could even tell that it was there. His fingers gently brushed against it, and his mind started to wander. If everything had gone as planned, he could be currently carrying his best friend's baby. It was odd knowing that, but it brought the blond joy. He was helping someone that he cared deeply about, and knowing that seemed to make everything else okay. Sure, he was worried about what could go wrong or how much his body was going to change, but he knew that it was worth it. He would do anything for Logan.

Kendall pulled down his shirt, then he left the bathroom and entered the connecting bedroom of the hotel. He stayed a few extra days in L.A. so that Logan could monitor the incision, and once he was deemed okay, he decided to go back to Minnesota. Logan had wanted him to stay to keep an eye on him and make sure that there were no complications, but Kendall assured the brunet that he would be fine.

The blond plopped down on the bed and reached for the remote that was sitting on the nightstand. He flipped through various channels, only to find nothing to watch. He let out a yawn and his eyes started to dim. He had an early flight in the morning and decided that sleep was a better idea than channel surfing.

Kendall shut the television off, placed the remote back and reached for the lamp. He was covered in darkness and he let out another yawn before closing his eyes, and falling into a deep sleep.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

All day it seemed like his phone was going off and it was starting to drive Kendall crazy. During they day he received a few messages from his mother or his buddy James, but most of the calls and texts were from Logan. Kendall loved the brunet to death, but he was driving him nuts. He had been back in Minnesota for a few days and apparently, it was causing Logan stress. Logan was wondering how everything was going and if Kendall felt okay. Kendall felt fine, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to be feeling.

The blond rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan when he heard a familiar ring tone. It was the fifth time that it had gone off and Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He stood up from his spot on the couch and entered the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the counter.

"What!"

"Hey…it's me."

"I know. You keep calling."

"I'm sorry…I'll go."

Kendall let out a sigh. "Logan, I'm sorry. I'm just kinda grumpy this morning."

"Grumpy? Why?" Kendall heard Logan gasp. "Like mood swings!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No not mood swings."

"You're right. It's too early. How are you feeling?"

"Logan, I'm fine. I can't say that I feel any different."

"So nothing unusual at all?"

"No! How am I supposed to know if this worked anyway?"

"Hmm...normally women spot a little bit when the implantation was successful. They get it confused with their period and- "

"Logan! I'm not a woman and please for the love of God stop talking!"

Logan chuckled. "Sorry. Can you fly in tomorrow? I can try an ultrasound."

"I can't. I'm meeting James tomorrow."

"Don't you dare drink, Knight!"

"I won't."

"Okay. Listen I'm being paged. Text me later. Oh, and try taking a pregnancy test."

"Sure. Bye, Logie."

Kendall ended the call and he set his phone back on the counter. His hand traveled to his stomach and he glanced down. He wasn't sure what was going on or if the experiment even worked, but he was praying it did. It was obvious that Logan wanted this more than anything.

The sound of his phone ringing reached Kendall ears and he quickly snatched it up.

"Logan, I swear I'm fine!"

The line was silent for a second, then Kendall heard a familiar voice. "Uh that's great, man but this is James."

"Oh sorry. What's up?"

"You tell me."

"It's a long story."

"Well tell it to me when you come down."

"What?"

"I'm downstairs!"

"I thought we were meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I made a date with this girl. Just get your ass down here."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The call ended and Kendall shook his head. Of course, James would cancel their original plans just because he met a cute girl. He was doing that a lot lately, but Kendall didn't mind too much. He loved James, but sometimes he wanted to spend some time by himself. His life revolved around hockey and he didn't get much time to himself or family anymore. Maybe doing Logan's experiment was a good thing.

Kendall quickly threw on some clean jeans and his favorite flannel shirt before grabbing his wallet and keys, and leaving his apartment. James was waiting for him in the lobby, sitting down on one of the white couches and playing on his phone. The brunet stood up when he spotted his friend and he flashed his perfect smile.

"Sup Knight!" James greeted with a bro hug.

"Not much. What's the plan for today?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged. "We can chill or something. Oh! I've been practicing on the rink. Maybe we can play?"

"Uh I don't know. I've been so tired and-"

"Aww come on, man! It will be fun!"

Kendall let out a sigh. "Okay fine. But nothing stupid alright?"

James nodded his head and he dug his car keys out of his pocket. "Come on. We can take my car."

"You got a new car?" Kendall questioned when they reached the vehicle.

"Yep!" James smiled. "It's the new Mercedes SUV."

"Right. What was wrong with the last one?"

James shrugged and pressed the alarm pad on his keys, the car beeped and the doors unlocked. "It will do great in the snow!"

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. James was always getting newer models of everything. He just upgraded to the new iPhone 7 and now a new car. Kendall didn't understand why his friend needed everything to be brand new. Kendall was just fine with his older car and phone.

"I can buy you one," James said, when they were seated inside.

Kendall shook his head and reached for the seatbelt to buckle himself. "I'm okay. I can get my own car."

"Then do it! We have the money!"

"Yeah, but I don't really care about the money. I love just being able to play."

"True, but you have to admit the money is nice. I didn't make this much working for my mother!"

"How is she by the way?" Kendall asked, hoping to drop the conversation about money.

"Good, I guess," James replied, "she's been busy selling her new product. I don't really talk to her anymore. How's your family?"

"The same. I've been so busy with the games that I haven't had a chance to see them. I want to sometime this week. I flew out to see Logan, but he's going through a lot."

James quirked his brow. "Logan? Do I know him?"

"Oh sorry. Remember that guy I went to school with? Him."

"Oh that guy! What's going on with him?" James asked.

"His wife had a miscarriage. They are trying to get through it, but it's hard," Kendall replied.

"That really sucks. Are they going to keep trying?"

Kendall bit his lip, trying to pick his words wisely. He didn't want to tell James what was going on. "I guess you could say that."

"I hope they succeed."

"Me too."

They arrived at the stadium and James pulled into a parking space. The lot was empty and James shut off the car, excited to go inside and play. Kendall on the other hand, wasn't into the idea of sneaking onto the rink and practicing, but it was a little too late to back out. He just had to make sure that he was careful.

"Did you bring your gear?" James asked.

"No. You didn't exactly tell me what we would be doing," Kendall said.

"Hmm. You can borrow my extra set. It might be a little big though."

"Will we get in trouble for this?"

"Nah! I come here all the time. The only person here is probably the janitor."

"Fine." Kendall grabbed the duffel bag that James handed him. "But if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Fine by me. Now come on."

James was right about them being the only people there except for the cleaning crew, and Kendall smiled politely at them as he walked down the hall toward the locker room. The door was open and James switched on the light.

"This is awesome! No one to bother us," James said.

"I guess so. Why is it that you always come up with such risky ideas?" Kendall questioned.

"Risky? Since when do you think something like this is risky? You always take risks, no matter what."

Kendall ignored his friend and opened the duffel bag, reaching in and taking the gear out. He was always taking risks, but this time he couldn't do it. Hockey was dangerous and if Logan's baby was nestled inside him, then he was going to steer clear from the game.

"I just…. nothing. just don't hit me too hard okay? Or at all," Kendall said.

"Okay. You're being kind of weird," James said.

"Relax. I'm fine."

James eyed the blond for minute, but Kendall said nothing. The taller of the two decided to just drop it. Once they were in their hockey gear, they went out into the empty rink and James handed Kendall the extra pair of skates he had.

"We're just passing the puck back and forth right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah of course!" James patted the blond on the shoulder. "Chill out, dude. I'll be careful."

Kendall felt like backing out now, but James was already skating onto the ice and Kendall felt like he had no choice but to follow. If he didn't play, then it would make James question him and the last thing Kendall wanted to do was tell his friend what was going on. Logan didn't want anyone to know.

"I'll be fine. It's okay," Kendall told himself, but even his own words didn't comfort him.

He skated onto the ice, his hockey stick in hand, and he skated over to James. The brunet placed the puck between them and he positioned his stick, ready to hit the puck across the ice.

"Remember what I said?" Kendall asked.

"Dude, relax! Now come on!" James said.

Kendall took a deep breath and tried to do just that. The puck flew across the ice and James skated passed the blond, aiming for the net on the opposite side of the rink. Kendall was soon forgetting about being cautious and he skated after his friend, trying to steal the puck away.

"See? This isn't so bad!" James called to him.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to kick your ass!" Kendall hollered back.

Kendall stole the puck away from James, and he started to skate away. He was just about to make a goal when he felt the brunet collide with him. Kendall slammed into the wall, falling to the ice with a groan.

"Oh shit! Are you okay!" James exclaimed.

"I told you not to touch me!" Kendall said, clearly irritated with his friend.

"Sorry. I had trouble stopping." James gave the blond his hand to take and he helped him up.

"I doubt that. You need to know how to stop if you're going to play this game."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know. It's fine."

"Are you okay?" James asked again.

Kendall nodded his head, then his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"What? Why?"

Kendall ignored his friend and he skated toward the stands. He felt so stupid for having let James talk him into this. He felt fine from the fall, but he was still worried about the embryo inside of him. What if he ruined this for Logan?

Kendall quickly took off his skates and he ran to the locker room, throwing open the door and grabbing the duffel bag. The door burst open and James appeared.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kendall replied. "Can you take me to the airport?"

"I guess, but what's wrong? If you're hurt I can take you to urgent care."

"No, I feel fine. I just need to go okay?"

"Okay."

The drive to the airport was silent. James was focused on the road and Kendall was giving all his attention to his phone. He called and messaged Logan repeatedly, yet the brunet didn't answer. It was starting to get annoying.

"Oh so he can call me every fucking hour but then I do it and he can't answer the damn phone?" Kendall growled.

"You're talking to yourself," James pointed out.

"I know! I'm just pissed."

"Because of me?"

"No. I promised Logan something and I may have screwed it up. I need to see him," Kendall said

"But you just got back. I'm confused," James said.

"Don't worry about it. I will explain later."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Kendall tapped his fingers on his knee anxiously, waiting for the taxi to drop him off at the Palm Woods. The traffic in Los Angeles was a lot worse than it was in Minnesota, and Kendall was thankful that he didn't have to deal with this daily.

Finally, he was dropped off and he quickly paid the driver before dashing into the building. He ignored the hateful calls from Bitters and he ran to the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor repeatedly. The doors opened and he went inside, pressing another button and then the doors closed. It didn't take long for him to reach his desired floor and he was soon sprinting toward Logan's apartment.

He rang the doorbell a few times and he felt himself growing even more impatient. He gave up on the doorbell and started to knock, hoping that someone was home. Finally, the door opened and Camille appeared.

"Hey, Kendall. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Is Logan here? It's an emergency," He replied.

"He's still at work. What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's fine. I'll see you later!"

Kendall took off running again and Camille just shrugged her shoulders before shutting the door.

Kendall continued to call his best friend, but again it went straight to voicemail. Kendall let out a groan and tossed his phone on the seat beside him. He was stuck in traffic again and he was wishing that he just walked to the clinic.

"Is there a shortcut?" Kendall asked the driver.

"Sorry. It's rush hour," The man replied.

Kendall let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. "I'd take that as a no."

It felt like hours before the taxi pulled up to the curb and Kendall paid for his ride. He thanked the man, then he jumped out of the yellow car and headed toward the white building. The lobby was filled with a few people and Kendall quietly closed the door behind him, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

He started to make his way toward the receptionist, but he stopped when he spotted a familiar looking face. The young doctor wasn't in his scrubs and it was obvious that he was done for the day.

"Hey! Uh Carlos right?" Kendall asked and the doctor stopped.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of Logan's. Is he here?"

"Oh yeah! What's up!"

"Nothing much. Listen is Logan- "

"Yeah he's finishing up with a patient. Just go into his office. I can show you- "

"I remember where it is. Thanks!"

Kendall pushed passed Carlos and ran down the hall toward his friend's office. He knocked on the door, then he opened it and peered inside. It was empty and he decided to just wait for Logan to return.

He wandered around the room, aimlessly looking around at the brunet's belongings. He leaned against the desk and tapped his fingers against the wood impatiently. His mind was full of worry. What if he ruined everything? Logan would never forgive him.

The sound of the door reached the blond's ears and he jumped away from the desk. Logan walked into the room, his eyes glued to the chart in his hands.

"Logan!" Kendall called out.

The brunet jumped and gripped the chart close to his chest. "Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"I need you to do a ultrasound or whatever it is."

Logan's face lit up. "Did you take a test!"

"No. I just need you to check to see if your baby is still there," Kendall said.

"Why would it not be there?" Logan asked.

Kendall let out sad sigh. "I was with James and we were playing around on the ice. He slid into me and I crashed into the wall."

"Kendall! I told you to be careful!"

"I know, I know! Just please check for me? I'm so sorry!"

Logan threw the chart that he had in his hands on his desk and he grabbed the blond by the hand, leading him out of the office and down the hall. He took Kendall into an empty room and he locked the door behind them.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me," Logan said.

"I know. Logie, I swear I was being careful. It was an accident," Kendall explained.

"On the table now!" Logan barked.

Kendall was taken aback by his friend's tone and he climbed onto the exam table. Logan brought the machine over to the side of the bed and he switched it on. Kendall didn't dare say a word. It was obvious that Logan was upset.

"Any pain?" Logan asked, and he covered the blond's abdomen with the cold gel.

"No. I feel fine," Kendall replied.

Logan pressed the remote to Kendall's skin and he moved it around the incision site. Logan kept his eyes glued to the screen, his brows furrowing. Kendall glanced over, but he didn't know what he was looking for and instead he rested his eyes on his friend.

It felt like a long time and Kendall was starting to worry. Logan hadn't said a word.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

"You're fine," Logan replied.

"How's the baby?"

"There is no baby."

Kendall felt his heart sink. "Logie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fuck this up."

Logan shook his head and started to wipe the gel from Kendall's middle. "It wasn't you. The embryo didn't attach like I thought it would."

"Oh."

"It's rare and I don't know why I thought it would work. Thanks anyway."

Kendall pulled his shirt down and he sat up. "Logie, I'm really sorry that it didn't work."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have thought that I could do this," Logan said.

"It wasn't your fault. You're amazing and smart! You can do anything. It's just me. I'm not made to do this kind of thing."

"I'm sorry that I made you do this and fly out here again."

Kendall hated seeing his friend so upset. Logan wanted this to work more than anything and Kendall was going to make sure that it did. There had to be something that they could do.

"Logie, let's keep trying. I want to help you," Kendall said.

"But I promised that if this didn't work then we would stop. I don't want anything to go wrong," Logan said.

"Logie, let me do this. I want to help you and I promise nothing will go wrong. You're the brains!"

Logan bit down on his bottom lip. He wanted a baby more than anything, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause problems for his best friend. He was going too far.

"I can't. I don't know why I decided to do this. You're my friend and-"

Kendall jumped off the bed and grabbed Logan by the shoulders. "Logan, I don't care what happens. I just want you to be happy. You deserve this. Let me help."

"But…. I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out. You always know what to do."

"No that's you. I panic out of pressure and you always come up with the answers," Logan said.

"You can do this! I Know you can," Kendall said.

"Okay. I'll try. But if something happens we are stopping immediately. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Now make me pregnant."

Logan shook his head. "Still not used to you saying that."

"Me, too," Kendall agreed.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Logan wandered around the corridors of the hospital, looking for Lucy, but she was nowhere to be found. He needed help with his trial, and he knew that she would be able to help him. He knew not to give her too many details.

He reached into his lab coat and pulled out his phone, sending her another message. Logan knew he should have called her earlier, Lucy was always very busy and showing up like this was most likely a bad idea.

Logan kept walking, hoping that he would find her. He spotted familiar black and red hair, and he ran over to his friend.

"Hey, Lucy! Can we talk?" he asked.

Lucy started to walk off in a fast pace. "I have a cholecystectomy in ten minutes. Can it wait?"

"Not really. It's important."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'll let you scrub in."

"I'm not asking to. I just want to ask you something."

"The only way you are going to get anything out of me is if you scrub in. Now come on."

Lucy took off and Logan had no choice but to follow her. Lucy entered a room and put a surgical mask over her mouth, then she handed one to Logan.

"I really don't have time to help. Listen I just want to ask you something," Logan said.

"Then you have five minutes," Lucy said.

She walked over to the large steel sink and turned the water on, then she started to scrub her hands clean.

"Well?" she asked.

"Right. I have a patient and uh she's having trouble getting pregnant."

"Okay, then send her to fertility specialist."

"Yes, but I really want to help her. I need a uterus."

Lucy glanced over at her friend and she raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't have one?"

"Uh well yes. I thought of getting a transplant, but I don't have any donors," Logan said.

Lucy shook her head and she continued to scrub her hands. "I would suggest a synthetic womb."

"Okay great!"

"I might know someone who is working on one."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Lindsay," Lucy replied.

"Wait Lindsay? As in…. oh no. No I didn't get along with her."

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Logan. But she's the only person I can think of. She's not that bad."

"Uh do you remember med-school! She was awful! She thinks she so much better than me and that it not true!"

"Actually, she is exactly like you. That's why you two didn't get along! Now are we done here? Your five minutes are up."

"Yeah. Thank you I guess," Logan said.

"You're welcome. Now bye!" Lucy pushed passed him to enter the operating room.

Logan let out a sigh before leaving the room. It's not that he didn't like Lindsay, but they were too much alike and it made working together hard. But he didn't have a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall was trying to comprehend what his best friend was telling him, but he was struggling to wrap his mind around the idea. Logan wanted to place a fake uterus inside of him? Did he hear that correctly? He knew that Logan wasn't going to give up until the experiment was successful and Kendall was on board to make that happen, but that didn't mean that he was still scared. The blond had no idea what was in store for him, but it was too late to back out now.

"Kendall? Hello?"

Kendall snapped out of it and his eyes locked with brown ones. "Huh?"

Logan let out a sigh and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes. Yeah something about a uterus."

"Okay. I know it sounds weird, but it's the only way. I'm meeting with Lindsay tomorrow afternoon. Can you stay a little longer in L.A.?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," Kendall said.

"I'm sure Camille won't mind if you stay with us for a few days. I need to perform the surgeries and then I need to get you started on some hormone treatments," Logan said.

"Hormone treatments? You're not going to give me boobs are you!"

"Will you calm down? Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Just go back to your hotel and I will talk to Camille when she gets home. It's been nice having you around and I can tell it's making her happy, too," Logan said.

"Well I'm glad I can help. She's a cool girl," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head in agreement, a smile forming over his face at the thought of his wife.

"I'll call you when I have everything set up."

"Okay."

Kendall stood up from the sofa and he followed Logan to the front door. The brunet opened it and Kendall stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kendall asked.

"Don't worry. I got it this time," Logan replied.

Kendall eyed his friend, searching for any sign of apprehension, but found none. Kendall patted the brunet on the shoulder, then he left.

It didn't take him long to get to his hotel room, and the first thing he did was collapse on the bed. He knew that he needed to sleep, but his mind was racing with different thoughts. He was excited to be helping his best friend, but at the same time he was terrified. He never thought that he would be doing something like carrying Logan's baby. Logan had stressed to him how dangerous and risky it was, but at the time Kendall couldn't care less. But now that it was happening, he felt sick to his stomach. The procedure could go horribly wrong, but it was worth it. Right?

Kendall felt his eyes start to droop, but they shot open at the sound of his phone ringing. He let out a groan and rolled over, snatching it up from the nightstand.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What the hell, Knight! I've been calling you all fucking day!"

Kendall let out a sigh. He had forgotten his phone at the hotel, not thinking that it was a big deal if it got left behind. Apparently, it was a big deal to James.

"James, I left my phone okay? I'm sorry."

"Oh so you're sorry? You better be! I'm over here worried sick about your blond ass!"

"Well you can chill because I'm fine. I was with Logan."

"I'm just confused is all. One minute we're playing hockey and the next I'm taking you to the airport so you can see this Logan guy. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. I'm sorry for leaving my phone."

"That's not really what I'm pissed about. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"I will tell you everything-"

"Great!"

"As soon as I know if this works out."

"What?"

"Forget it. Just don't worry okay? I should head to bed now. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow."

"Doing what?"

"I will let you know if it works."

"Whatever."

The call ended abruptly and Kendall rolled his eyes. He hated having to keep things from James, but he didn't exactly have a choice. Logan didn't even want to tell his own wife until he knew for sure that everything would work out. Kendall had to do the same.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall followed Logan down the hall of the clinic and they came to an empty room. It was already prepped for the surgery and Kendall could feel his stomach twisting into knots. He had tried to prepare himself for this, but it was useless. He was scared.

Logan could sense what his friend was feeling and he placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

Kendall sent the brunet a small smile, hoping that it would convince Logan that he was okay. He kept telling himself that everything was going to go smoothly and that there was nothing to worry about. He was in good hands.

"Just lie back and I will put you under okay?" Logan said.

Kendall nodded his head and did as he was instructed. He felt a mask being placed over his mouth and he inhaled the anesthetics. He could hear Logan telling him to focus on his breathing and soon he was feeling drowsy. His eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't keep them open any longer. Kendall finally gave in and his eyes shut.

When he came to, his brain felt foggy and he was having trouble remembering anything. His eyes scanned around the room, it was different from the previous one. Kendall tried to sit up, and he hissed when he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen.

"You're awake!" Logan entered the room with a smile on his face. "I was getting worried."

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asked.

"The surgery went well. I am going to give you a few days to recover before I continue with the next step."

"So I'm not pregnant yet?"

"Not yet, but hopefully you will be soon. I feel pretty good about this," Logan said.

"At least you feel good. I feel like shit," Kendall groaned.

"Don't worry. Just rest and take it easy."

"Does anyone know that we're here?"

Logan shook his head. "I haven't told anyone about this. Eventually I am going to need help. I know a few people that I can trust."

"Since we are on this subject, James is starting to freak out. I haven't told him a damn thing and he's getting worried," Kendall said.

"James?" Logan asked, then he remembered. "Oh right! Um just tell him that uh..."

"Logan, I can't hide this forever. Especially if this works and I blow up. He's not the brightest but he will figure it out."

Logan ran his fingers through his hair and he let out a sigh. "Okay I guess you can let him know what's going on, but make sure that he keeps his mouth shut. I don't want this getting out."

"Okay thanks."

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall felt fine, he couldn't say that he felt any different. It had been a few weeks since he had the surgeries and so far, there were no complications. The incision site was still sensitive, but other than that Kendall felt okay. He wondered if everything was going as planned. Surely he would be feeling symptoms by now.

He stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel on the rack, drying his hair quickly and then using it to dry the rest of his body. The soft fabric brushed against his chest and that's when he noticed something odd. His nipples were sensitive.

"Hmm. Weird. Must be the detergent," He said to himself.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to dry himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and entered his bedroom, opening the top dresser drawer to get some clothing. He decided on a red and black flannel shirt and black jeans.

The sound of his phone beeping caught his attention and he walked over to his bed. He had a few messages from James and some from Logan. He had assured his best friend that everything was fine, but Logan was still freaking out. The brunet wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

Kendall decided to answer James first. They were meeting up for lunch and Kendall felt like telling his friend everything that was going on. A part of him wanted to make sure that he was pregnant before he said anything, but the other half wanted to come clean regardless. He had been hiding his secret from James for weeks and it was only fair that he knew what was going on.

Kendall let out a sigh and tossed his phone back on the bed. "He's going to think I'm nuts," he said to himself.

He met James in the lobby thirty minutes later and he greeted his friend with a smile. James returned a small smile, and Kendall knew it was forced. The last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize his friendship.

"How are things?" James asked, once they were in the car.

"Fine I guess. How are you?" Kendall replied.

James just shrugged. The drive was silent and Kendall knew that he had to start telling the truth. The longer he kept it hidden, the worse things were going to get.

"Look, James-"

"If you're just going to give me another excuse then I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not. Believe me I want to tell you."

"Then, why won't you?" James questioned.

"Logan wanted me to wait and-"

"Oh so his feelings are more important? I get you went to high school with this guy or whatever, but I thought I was your friend too."

"You are!" Kendall cried.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?" James asked.

"Because you would never believe me."

"Try me."

"Forget it. You're pissed off and I don't want to tell you like this. Just take me home."

"Fine."

James turned his car around and headed back to Kendall's apartment. The brunet was obviously upset; he wore a look of irritation and his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Kendall wasn't in the greatest mood either and all he wanted was to be left alone.

As soon as James pulled up in front of the building, Kendall unbuckled himself and climbed out. James sped away and Kendall stormed inside, glad to be away from his friend. It was his fault that they were arguing, he should have just told James everything. James had every right to be upset.

Kendall entered his apartment and tossed his wallet on the kitchen counter, then he grabbed a glass and the bottle of whiskey that he kept for days like this. He poured the liquid into the glass and raised it to his lips, then he remembered that drinking was not allowed and he rolled his eyes before setting it back down on the counter.

The strong smell of the alcohol reached his nose and he felt his stomach churn. He gagged and his hand quickly flew to his mouth. Kendall could feel the contents of his stomach rising in his throat and he dashed to the bathroom, throwing himself in front of the toilet and spewing into the bowl beneath him.

Kendall pulled away when he was finished and he grabbed some toilet paper to clean his mouth. He didn't understand why the smell of whiskey would trigger nausea. He never had that problem before.

He stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet and rinsing his mouth out. A strong cramp hit and his hand flew to his lower abdomen. He gripped the edge of the sink tightly with his other hand and waited for the pain to pass.

The sound of the doorbell reached his ears and he forced himself to stand straight. The cramps started to fade and he left the bathroom. His stomach was still acting up, but he was sure that it would pass soon enough.

He opened the door and found James standing in the hall. The brunet gave him an apologetic smile.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

Kendall nodded his head and he stepped aside. "Sure."

"I'm sorry for being a total dick back there. I was just upset. I'm worried about you, man."

"I know and I'm the one who should be apologizing. I don't want you to feel like your feelings don't matter."

"Are we cool then?" James asked.

Kendall smiled. "We're cool."

"Great! Now let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

A strong smell filled Kendall's nostrils and he wrinkled his nose. He could feel his stomach acting up again and he tried to keep himself from vomiting a second time.

"What is that smell?" he asked when the odor continued to torment him.

"Oh it's my new cologne! Cuda released a new scent. Do you like it?" James said.

"You smell awful. Get away from me!"

A confused look crossed James' face. "I don't understand. The ladies love it."

Kendall gagged and he quickly ran to the bathroom. The sound of retching filled the apartment and James ran after his friend.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Kendall pulled away from the toilet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He suddenly knew what was going on and he wasn't sure if he should be leaping for joy or freaking out. He was sure Logan was going to be happy.

"James, I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Well at least James knows! I'm sorry if this chapter felt a little rushed, but I still don't feel good and I want to go to sleep. I also work early in the morning and I wanted to get something posted. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Now Logan gets to find out! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall waited for James to say something, anything, but the brunet remained silent. He was staring hard at the floor and his brows were scrunched up in confusion. Kendall's leg started to shake from the nerves. He just wanted his friend to talk to him.

He could practically see the gears turning in James' head. Of course, the brunet was going to be confused by what Kendall had just said to him. The news was shocking and a little on the strange side.

"James," Kendall said softly. "Please say something."

Hazel eyes meet green and James opened his mouth, only to shut it quickly. It was obvious that the brunet was struggling to say anything, and Kendall understood. But even though the news was startling, the blond still wanted to know what his friend was thinking. He was going to need him now more than ever.

James shook his head and turned on his heel, heading for the front door. Kendall leaped up from the couch and ran after his friend.

"Wait!" He placed his hand on James' shoulder and the taller man spun around.

"Why are you lying to me!" He bellowed.

Kendall quickly removed his hand and stepped away. "I'm not lying," he said quietly.

"Oh so I'm just supposed to believe that you're pregnant? Come on! I may not be the brightest, but I'm not that fucking stupid!"

"I know this sounds crazy and hard to believe, but you have to believe me. I am pregnant. I mean, I hope I am."

"What the fuck? I'm outta here."

"James, please! Just let me explain!" Kendall cried.

James crossed his arms over his chest. "Then explain, because so far you're not making any sense."

"Okay. Remember how I told you that Logan and his wife lost their baby?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well, Logan asked me to carry his baby and I agreed to help him," Kendall said.

"But you're a guy? This still isn't making sense," James said.

"Just let me finish. Logan implanted this synthetic womb or whatever and placed his wife's fertilized egg in me and surprise."

"I…fuck I don't even know what to say, man. This is weird!"

"I know, I know. I swear I would never lie to you, James. I just wanted to help him out. I've known him for years and I hate seeing him so upset. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to be sure," Kendall said.

"How do you even know you are?" James asked.

Kendall paused for a moment. He was almost positive that he was, he had been feeling off all day and the only explanation that he had was the pregnancy. But he had to be sure.

"I need to get a test." Kendall ran over to the kitchen and grabbed his keys and wallet off the island.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want. Unless you still don't believe me?"

James let out a sigh. "I want to, but it's kind of hard to believe."

"I get that, but Logan is a genius and he pulled it off. I'm going out so you can either leave or come. The choice is yours."

"Fine I'll come."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall held the small plastic stick up for his friend to see. The word 'pregnant' could be seen across the tiny screen and James' eyes widened. The brunet didn't want to believe that his best _guy_ friend was having a baby, but the proof was right in front of his eyes. It didn't make sense, but there was no way that he couldn't believe it now.

"I'm such a prick," James said.

Kendall just shrugged his shoulders and placed the used test on the sink counter top. "I don't blame you for not believing me. I don't really believe it either."

"So what now?"

"I have to tell Logan. He's going to be ecstatic."

"When are you going to do that?" James asked.

"I guess tomorrow. I need to get my tickets at least by tonight," Kendall replied.

"I know I was a jerk earlier-"

Kendall held up a hand for his friend to stop. "James, it's okay."

"No let me finish. I know I was a jerk earlier, but I want to help you. You're my best friend and I don't want you to do this alone."

"You sound like you're the father of this baby."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying."

"I get it. Yeah you can help if you want, but I don't know how much you can do. Logan is going to be watching me like a hawk and I honestly don't think he would let me stay here."

"Then I will go with you! I love California!"

"Let me talk to him," Kendall said.

"Great! Do you still want to hang out?" James asked.

"I guess so. I still feel a little queasy though"

"Then let's Netflix and chill!"

"Uh, James you do know what that means, right?"

"I know! Jeez! Can we just really watch a movie and chill?"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah sure. Let me call Logan first."

James nodded his head and left the bathroom. Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list until he found Logan's number. He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his hear.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Hey, Logie. How's it going?" Kendall asked.

"Fine I guess. How are you? Any thing different?"

"Actually yes. I am going to start calling you daddy Logie from now on."

"That's kinda weird but okay."

Kendall waited for his friend to realize what he was trying to tell him. After a few seconds, he heard Logan gasp in surprise and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Wait are you…"

Kendall smiled. "Yep. Congrats, Logie."

"You need to get over here now! I want to make sure and…."

"Logan, stop. I'm exhausted. I will fly out tomorrow okay?"

He heard Logan sigh. "Yeah okay. Get some rest."

"Will do. night, Logie."

"Night."

Kendall ended the call and he placed his phone back in his pocket, then he went out into the living room. James was leaning against the island in the kitchen and he glanced up when the blond entered the room.

"Well he's happy. He wants me at his place tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Can I come?" James asked.

"I don't know. I haven't exactly asked him yet."

"Oh come on. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, he's going to have to get used to me being around because I am going to be stuck to you like glue."

"James, you don't have to worry. I will be fine," Kendall said.

"I just want to help. No offense, but you're going to need me. You can't do this alone," James said.

"You're acting like we are having this baby. Relax, I am just carrying onto this little guy and then his real parents are going to do all the work."

"Little guy?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know what to call it and who knows, maybe it is a boy."

"I still can't wrap my head around it," James confessed.

"Well try. This is just the beginning."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

James didn't know why he was so giddy, it wasn't like they were doing anything exciting, but the brunet couldn't help it. He was in California! A place he had always wanted to visit since he was a kid and now he was finally getting the chance. There was so much to do, so much to see!

Kendall, on the other hand, was feeling nervous. His stomach was doing uneasy flips and he felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to blame it on morning sickness, but he knew that wasn't the cause. He didn't exactly tell Logan that he was bringing someone with him, and he knew that it was going to be a big surprise for his best friend.

"Ooh!" James cried when they passed by one of the many malls that Los Angeles had to offer. "Can we go there!"

"James, we have the freakin' Mall of America back home! Do we really need to see this one?" Kendall questioned.

James huffed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "Fine, but I want to see Disney Land."

"How old are you again? Twenty-six or five?"

The brunet turned away from his friend and watched the palm trees pass them by. He couldn't help it; everything was so new and he wanted to see the whole city. But of course, this wasn't the reason for the trip. They were here to see Logan.

The taxi pulled up to the Palm Woods and Kendall paid the driver, then he climbed out of the car. James grabbed their bags and he joined the blond at the front entrance.

James whistled at the sight. "Wow. He lives here?"

"Yep," Kendall replied.

The lobby was busy as usual, the residents chilling on the couches or out by the pool. James eyed a couple of cute girls and he flashed his dazzling smile. Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"James, we are here to meet Logan okay? Not hit on all the girls," Kendall said, once they were in the elevator and heading toward the second floor.

"Relax, Knight. There is nothing wrong with looking. They're hot!" James said.

"Whatever. Just be nice to him okay? He's my best friend."

"Ouch! And what am I?"

"You know what I mean."

The elevator doors opened and Kendall stepped out, leading the way to Logan's apartment. He knocked a few times on the door, praying that the brunet was home. The last thing he wanted to do was take a cab all the way to the clinic.

The door finally opened and Camille appeared. Kendall was not expecting to see her home.

"Hey!" He greeted, trying to hide his nerves.

"Hi." It was obvious that Camille was just as confused. She glanced at James, then back at Kendall. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh didn't Logan tell you? He asked me to come visit," Kendall replied.

"Again? I mean, not that we don't like having you around but you were just here a few weeks ago."

"I know, but you know how Logan is. Is he here by the way?"

"Yeah. Um come in."

Camille stepped aside to let them in and she closed the door behind her. She glanced at James again and he shot her a smile.

"I'm James," The tall brunet said and he held out his hand for Camille to shake.

"Camille."

"Oh so you're Camille! Kendall didn't tell me how gorgeous you were."

Kendall jabbed his friend in the side. "She's married!" he hissed.

"So? I can still compliment her. Logan is a lucky guy," James said with a wink.

Camille's face turned red and she let go of James' hand. "I'll go get Logan."

As soon as she left the room, Kendall turned to James and glared at him. "Really!" he cried.

"What?" James asked.

"Do not hit on her! I want Logan to like you."

"Oh chill already. He will. Everyone loves me."

Kendall wanted to punch the brunet, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was suddenly regretting letting him tag along. He just knew that things were not going to go well.

"Hey!"

Kendall spotted Logan and he prayed that his best friend wouldn't be upset with him.

"Hey!" Kendall greeted.

"Who's this?" Logan asked, noticing the other person in the room.

"This is James. Remember I told you about him?"

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you. I'm Logan."

"Kendall talks about you all the time," James said and the blond felt his face heat up.

"Does he? He talks about you a lot. Says you're a nice guy," Logan said.

James smiled. "That's me. Nice and good looking."

"Uh-huh. Um should we go now?" Logan glanced at Kendall and the blond nodded his head.

"Yeah. Please?"

"Where are you guys going?" Camille asked.

"Uh out to get a bite. I haven't seen Kendall in a while," Logan replied.

"You saw him a few weeks ago. How come you didn't tell me that he was coming?"

"I thought I did? I'm sorry, baby. I've been so busy with work and it slipped my mind."

Camille just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys have fun."

Logan smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, then he grabbed his car keys and headed toward the front door. Kendall waved goodbye to Camille, then he followed his friend out of the apartment.

"She seems upset," Kendall said once they were in the car.

"I know," Logan said sadly. "But I don't want to tell her yet."

"Why? It worked."

"I know, but there is still the chance of you miscarrying. I just want to wait until I know the baby will be okay."

Kendall nodded his head. "I get it."

"So where are we going?" James piped up from the backseat.

"To my office. I need to make sure the baby is okay," Logan replied.

"This is interesting," James commented.

Logan sent Kendall a worried glance and the blond just smiled apologetically. They arrived at the clinic and Logan pulled into his designated parking spot and shut off the car. The waiting room wasn't very busy when they entered and Logan greeted the receptionist.

"Are we going to get in trouble for being here?" James whispered.

"No. Just don't say anything and we will be fine," Logan answered.

They came to an empty room at the end of the hall and Kendall recognized it immediately. This had been the room he visited frequently with Logan. It was his assigned room.

"Just lie back on the bed and I will grab the ultrasound machine," Logan said, then he left the room.

Kendall sat back on the bed and he rested his arm behind his head, trying to get comfortable. James wandered around the room, glancing at the different medical posters on the wall.

"So you're going to look like that?" James asked, pointing to a poster of a pregnant women and the baby nestled inside her.

"Uh I guess," Kendall said awkwardly.

"You're gonna get huge."

"Gee thanks."

"Well look at her! Oh my gosh! What if you were having twins!" James cried.

"He only put one egg in me, James."

"So?"

"So it's not going to happen."

"It's possible." Logan entered the room with the machine and he wheeled it over to Kendall. "The egg could split and then you could have twins."

Kendall let out a groan and threw his head back. "You're not serious!"

"I'm just saying it's a possibility. Don't worry, the ultrasound will tell me what's going on in there," Logan said.

"Good hurry up and check! Now you made me nervous."

Logan lifted Kendall's shirt up, revealing his still flat stomach. He squirted the gel onto the exposed flesh and the blond shivered. Logan gently pressed the transducer to Kendall's abdomen and his insides showed up on the screen. Logan moved the transducer around a bit until he found where the baby was settled.

"There," Logan pointed at a small dot on the screen. His eyes sparkled and he smiled widely.

"That's it?" Kendall asked, not sure what he was looking at.

"Yep. It's about the size of a seed."

"Holy shit!" James exclaimed. "I can't believe you're really pregnant!"

Kendall didn't answer. He was having trouble believing it himself. He was suddenly feeling mixed emotions. He was happy that he could help Logan and seeing the brunet smiling made Kendall feel good, but at the same time he was terrified. He was having a baby. There was a tiny life growing inside of him, but this was no ordinary life. This was his best friend's baby. Kendall made sure that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that the baby was safe and healthy. He couldn't let Logan down.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall lurched forward again, dumping the contents of his stomach into the small trash can. He could feel Logan's hands on his back, rubbing soothing circles. He finally pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. James was at his side in seconds with a couple of tissues, and Kendall muttered a 'thanks' before wiping his mouth clean.

He wasn't sure what came over him. He was fine when they were doing the ultrasound, and then out of nowhere he felt sick. Morning sickness seemed responsible, but Kendall knew it was something else. The minute he saw the baby on the screen it freaked him out. This was real.

But he didn't regret helping Logan; seeing the brunet so happy made Kendall feel better about the whole thing. It was definitely worth it, but at the same time it was terrifying. He was having a baby and he didn't feel prepared one bit. The blond could barely take care of himself and now he was responsible for a small, delicate life.

He was screwed.

"Better?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded his head.

He stood up on wobbly legs and he let Logan lead him back over to the exam bed. His stomach still felt a little queasy and he prayed he wouldn't vomit again. But of course, he had the next few months of that. He groaned loudly.

"Morning sickness sucks. I remember when Camille had it. Just drink ginger ale and eat crackers. That helped her," Logan said.

"It's not that. I just freaked out," Kendall said.

"Over what?"

"There's a baby in there. It's so real now."

Logan placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah there is, but you don't have to be freaked out."

Kendall scoffed. "I couldn't even take care of a goldfish."

"You were eight. That's different."

"I guess I'm just scared."

James had been silent the whole time, not knowing what to say. So far Logan had been doing a great job and James was afraid of saying something stupid. It was obvious that Kendall and Logan were really close.

"I can help," James finally said and the other two men looked over at him. Now he felt embarrassed and he quickly looked away.

"He can, right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course!" Logan replied.

"Yeah!" James felt a little braver now. "You can stay at my place and I will take good care of you."

Logan cringed and Kendall quickly noticed. "What's wrong, Logie?" The blond asked.

"I don't mind him helping but I'm worried about you being in Minnesota. You need to be monitored closely and you can't exactly get prenatal care over there," Logan replied.

"Well what do you want me to do? Fly back and forth?"

Logan shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You can stay with me."

"Uh and what about Camille? She won't be happy with me and James staying over for nine months."

"True. I got it!"

Kendall eyed his best friend closely. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Logan, you are the worst liar."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get out of here before people start asking questions. It's my day off and I shouldn't be here."

Logan patted Kendall on the shoulder, then he left the room. Kendall sent James a look and the brunet just shrugged his shoulders. The blond didn't have a good feeling, but he had no choice but to trust his best friend.

"Do you feel better?" James asked.

"Not really," Kendall replied. "Um about what you said…. were you serious about letting me stay with you?"

"Yeah of course! I don't want you doing this alone. You're my best friend."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks, James."

"It's actually kind of cool that you're having a baby."

"Really? It's also kind of weird."

"Yes, but you're doing it for Logan. You really care about him.," James said.

"Yeah, I do. He's going through a lot and he's been there for me. It just makes sense to help him out. But it also puts a lot of pressure on me. I have to care for his baby for nine months! That's scary!" Kendall exclaimed.

"But he has faith in you and so do I."

"Thanks, James."

"Ooh! Does this mean I get to call you mommy Kendall?"

Kendall glared at his friend. "Don't you dare, Diamond. I will kick your ass."

James snorted. "Yeah in nine months maybe. I'll take a rain check."

The sound of the door interrupted their conversation and Logan walked in. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I made you an appointment with a good friend of mine. She's an OB/GYN."

Kendall grimaced. "I seriously have to see a doctor that specializes in women?"

"Actually, she specializes in babies. And to answer your question, yes you have to."

"Seriously? Can't you be my doctor?"

"Sorry, but babies aren't my thing. I know a little bit but I would feel more comfortable with her taking over."

"I thought no one is supposed to know about this?"

"I want a few people to. I'm gonna need help," Logan replied.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Great. I guess I better tell my mom and Katie."

"Do you have to?" Logan asked.

"Do you have to tell your colleagues?"

"Yes."

"Then I have to tell them. My mom is going to suspect something is going on when I stop talking to her for nine months."

"Okay you win. Now let's go."

Kendall jumped up from the exam bed and he followed his friends out of the room. The clinic was getting busier now and the blond was thankful that they were leaving. He just wanted to go home and relax.

"Logan!"

The three men stopped in their tracks and Logan quietly cursed to himself. Carlos was running toward them, his attention obviously elsewhere and Logan realized that the intern wasn't stopping. Logan quickly placed his arm in front of Kendall protectively.

"Carlos!" Logan scolded. "I told you not to run!"

"Sorry! I just really need your help!" Carlos cried.

"It's my day off. Find someone else."

"Please! I don't want to screw this up.

Logan rolled his eyes. As much as he didn't want to help, he also didn't want Carlos messing anything up.

"Fine," he said, then he turned to Kendall and handed him his keys. "Be there in a second okay?"

"No problem. Go save some lives!" Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes again, then he followed Carlos down the hall. Kendall and James left the clinic and approached Logan's car. The blond hit a button on the keypad and the doors unlocked.

Ten minutes passed and Logan still wasn't back. James sat impatiently in the back seat and he sighed loudly.

"Bored?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. He's been gone for hours!" James cried.

"James, it's been ten minutes."

"Can we just leave him here and go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"No we are not leaving. He'll be here soon."

James huffed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. The brunet could be so childish sometimes.

Logan returned a few minutes later and he jumped in the car with a sigh. "Sorry, guys. Carlos is still learning."

"He seems nice," Kendall said.

"He is. He has a lot to learn."

"Are you going to tell him?" The blond asked.

Logan didn't answer. He honestly hadn't thought about it. Sure, he considered Carlos a friend, but he wasn't sure if he needed to know about his secret. It was probably better off if the intern didn't know.

"Nah. I don't want everyone knowing what I'm doing," Logan finally said.

"You won't lose your medical license, right?" Kendall asked, now feeling slightly worried.

"No. Honestly I should be given an award if this works out perfectly!"

"Will you stop being so negative? It is going to work. We all just saw the baby."

"I know. Sorry."

"Um not to be rude or anything," James started and the two men upfront turned around to glance at him. "But can we please get something to eat? I haven't eaten all day and I need food!"

"Yes, we're leaving," Logan said and he started the car.

"Thank you!" James cried. "Can we get some sushi?"

"No!" Kendall and Logan cried.

James huffed again and leaned back in his seat.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

"Okay, that should do it," Logan said and he placed the grocery bag on the counter in his kitchen.

They had arrived back at the Palm Woods after a little shopping and Logan started to put things away. Camille wasn't home, which Logan thought was a little odd, but he tried not to worry about it. He was sure she was out enjoying herself.

"What the hell are these?" James asked, picking up one of the items.

"Prenatal vitamins," Logan replied.

Kendall made a face and James handed him the bottle to look over. "This sucks. I hope they taste good."

"You won't really taste them. If you don't like them I can get you the gummy ones," Logan said.

"This is going to be hard."

James patted the blond on the shoulder. "Relax, man! This is going to be fun!"

"How? I am going to get huge!" Kendall exclaimed.

"True."

Kendall shot a glare at the taller brunet. "Gee thanks."

"Kendall, it's going to be fine," Logan assured.

The blond wasn't so sure if he believed a word his friends were saying. He knew he was doing this for all the right reasons, but that didn't mean that he was still freaking out.

A sharp pain ran across his abdomen and the blonde's hand quickly fell to the aching area. Logan eyed his friend closely, a concern expression crossing over his face. The pain started to fade and Kendall looked up, only to find his friends staring at him.

"What? I'm fine," he said.

"Liar," James said.

"Guys, really. It's nothing. Just a cramp."

"Cramp? Are they really painful? I can take you back in and do an ultrasound and-"

"Logie, relax! It's nothing. They don't last very long," Kendall said.

"Hmm. I think I know what it is."

"What is it?" James asked. "Is it bad?"

Logan shook his head. "His uterus is expanding. It's not life-threatening."

"His what? Sorry, but I'm not used to this yet," James admitted.

"Join this club," Kendall said.

"Sorry, but how do you want me to explain this?" Logan questioned.

"How about we stop talking about it?" Kendall suggested.

Kendall grabbed the crackers from off the counter and he tore the package open. He picked one out of from the neat stack and started to munch away.

"Dude, we just ate. How are you still hungry?" James asked.

Kendall glared at the brunet. "Do you even have to ask?"

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked up to find Camille entering the apartment. As soon as she spotted the three men, she pulled her earbuds out and she set down her gym bag.

"Hey!" Logan greeted and he walked over to her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Hanging out. How was the gym?"

Camille just shrugged and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. "Fine I guess."

Logan nodded his head and his eyes landed on the prenatal vitamins that were sitting out in the open. His brown eyes widened and he quickly reached for them.

"What's that?" Camille asked.

Logan quickly hid them behind his back. "Huh? Oh! Nothing!"

"You have something."

"It's a surprise!" Kendall blurted.

"Really?" Camille smiled.

"Uh yes. I still need to wrap it," Logan replied.

"Aw that's so sweet! Wait, what did you do?"

"I uh just feel bad for not telling you about Kendall and James. I'm sorry."

Camille smiled again and she walked over to her husband and pressed her lips to his. Kendall quickly reached behind Logan and took the bottle of vitamins.

"We're gonna go now. Bye!" Kendall grabbed the crackers and he headed toward the front door.

"Bye!" James said, then he followed the blond out of the apartment.

"That was close," Kendall said, once they were in the lobby.

"I know! Wait, how come he doesn't want to tell her again? Isn't it her baby?" James asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No, James. Logan and I decided to have a baby together. Yes, it's her baby!"

"Sorry. No need to bite my head off, mister pissy."

"Shut up."

"Now what?"

"We go to the hotel."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall didn't know what to say. He was too shocked to form any kind of words. What the hell was Logan thinking?

"Logie, this is- "

"Awesome right! Now we're neighbors!"

Green eyes wandered around the apartment, still not believing that this was his new home. Well, temporary home.

"But why? I was fine with a hotel," Kendall said.

"Yes, but that is going to add up. This is better," Logan said.

"But…how much are you paying again?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, forget about it. I make enough to do this. I just want you to be comfortable and if you need anything you're just down the hall. It's perfect!"

"I feel so bad."

"Don't."

"I'll pay you back!" Kendall cried. He felt so bad.

"No. You're having my baby. That's payment enough," Logan said.

"I hate you, Logie."

"No, you don't."

Kendall let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his blond locks. "This is place is huge."

"It's a two bedroom one bath."

"Why two?"

"One for James."

"Oh shit! Logie, this is way too much."

"Just shut up, Knight."

"Thank you," The blond said. He didn't know what else to say and he felt that those words weren't enough.

"No problem. I know you need to fly back to get some of your things, but I will be here to help you unpack. I don't want you lifting anything heavy," Logan said.

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You're going to be very protective aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Logie, I won't screw this up. I will take good care of the little guy."

"I know you will, but I'm actually really worried about you. This is very risky and I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? I'm not going anywhere," Kendall assured.

"I mean… I don't want anything to go wrong." Logan was blushing now.

"Logie, I will be fine. I trust you."

"Thanks. I better go. I have to go find Camille a nice gift."

"Sorry," Kendall apologized.

"It's okay. I will see you later."

Kendall nodded his head and he watched his friend leave. His eyes started to roam around the apartment and he let out another sigh. This was going to take a lot of getting used to.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was packed, well almost everything. The blond felt like he was forgetting something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He glanced over at the five suitcases sitting in the corner, then he looked down at the one he was trying to stuff more of his belongings into. It was strange to pack so much of his things, but this wasn't like any ordinary trip. He was moving out to California for nine months!

"This is crazy," He said to himself and he shook his head.

Kendall grabbed another pair of jeans and tried to stuff them into his suitcase. The sound of the doorbell reached his ears and he let out a groan. James had said that he would be arriving any minute to meet him so that they could go to the airport, but the blond wasn't even ready to leave.

"Coming!" Kendall called and he tried to shut his suitcase again, but quickly giving up when the doorbell continued to ring. He grumbled to himself.

He stormed out of his room and toward the front door, throwing open the door. "James, for the last time- "

He froze when he realized that it wasn't James. It was his mother.

"Surprise!" Jennifer Knight exclaimed.

"M-mom, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"James told me that you were back and I decided to check up on you. I've called, but you haven't been returning any of them."

Now Kendall was starting to remember. His mother had called a bunch of times, and for some stupid reason he ignored every one of them.

"Right! I'm sorry. I've been super busy lately."

"Say no more. I'm glad you're back from your little trip! How was Cali?"

"Uh great! Um come in I guess." Kendall stepped aside and let his mother enter the apartment.

"Kendall Knight, this place is a disaster!" Jennifer cried at the sight of her son's apartment.

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes, I know. I will tackle it when I come back."

"Where are you going?"

Kendall silently cursed to himself. He had already said too much.

"Uh back to California. Logan wants to see me again."

"Again?" Jennifer questioned. "I think there is something going on and you're not telling me."

Kendall's eyes widened. He knew he had to tell her about the baby, but he wasn't prepared one bit. She showed up out of nowhere and didn't give him a chance to figure out how he was going to tell her.

"No, everything's fine! He just…. misses me I guess," Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight wasn't buying it. "I think you two are more than just friends, honey."

"What!"

Jennifer held up her hands in defense. "I'm just saying. He wants to see you a lot and that strikes me as odd."

"How? We are just friends."

"Kendall, I don't care if you two are together. I was waiting for this to happen actually."

Kendall groaned. "Mom, we are not together. He's married!"

"That hasn't stopped a man before."

"Mom, just please stop talking! I swear that we are not a couple. He's my best friend!" Kendall cried.

"Okay, okay. If you say so," Jennifer said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. Of course, his mother would think something ridiculous like that. Maybe now was the perfect time to tell her the truth.

"Mom…" Kendall started. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to her.

"Yes?"

"The reason I am seeing Logan so much is because….um…"

"You two are dating, aren't you? Oh, honey that's great!" Jennifer wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly.

"Mom, no that's not- "

"Sweetheart, it's okay! I knew you two would always end up together! You make such a cute couple."

Kendall didn't know what to say now, but he had to say something. He didn't want his mother believing that he was in a relationship with his best friend.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Kendall felt relief wash over him. His mother let him go and he walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hey, Knight!" James greeted and he entered the apartment. "My stuff is already in the cab. Ready to go!"

Kendall sent his friend a look that told him to 'shut it' and the brunet cocked his head in confusion.

"James, you're going too?" Jennifer asked.

James spun around and he chuckled nervously at the sight of the older Knight. "Mama Knight, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my son. What are you doing here?"

"Me? That's a good question and I will get back to you when I come up with the answer."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "James, has never been to California and he wanted to tag along for a few days."

"Oh how fun!" Jennifer cried. "Is he going to meet your boyfriend?"

James glanced at the blond and smirked. "Boyfriend? Kendall, who are you with?"

"He's with Logan! The boys have been friends for years!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Oh Logan! I was wondering who you were always talking about," James said, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

Kendall was glaring daggers at his friend at this point. "James, isn't it time you left?"

"I thought I was going with you?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh, boys enough! I will let you guys go." Jennifer hugged her son one more time. "Have fun! And call me this time."

Kendall nodded his head. "I promise."

Jennifer smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then she left the apartment. As soon as the door shut, Kendall glanced over at the brunet.

"That was close! I thought she was going to ask you about the baby or something," James said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kendall cried.

"Why?"

"You told her I was back!"

"Hey, in my defense I didn't have a choice! The woman kept calling!"

"James, I didn't want to tell her like this!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Did you?" James asked.

"Not exactly. I tried, but now she thinks I'm dating Logan!"

"That's your fault, man. Just tell her you're not. It's easy!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Tell her that I'm not dating my best friend, but instead I'm having his baby!"

"Yes." James nodded.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Just help me get my things."

James followed the blond to the bedroom and his eyes widened. "You're bringing all this!"

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

"What are you packing? Your whole closet?" James questioned.

"Yeah. I am staying there for months," Kendall replied, and he went back to packing his last suitcase.

"Uh not to be a douche or anything, but you're going to get fat."

Kendall spun around to glare at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is, you're not going to need all of these clothes. You're not going to fit into them for long," James said.

Kendall glanced back down at the jeans he was trying to fit into his suitcase. James had a point. He was going to start getting bigger and none of his clothes were going to fit him anymore.

"Shit. You're right. Then help me unpack everything and then pack it again."

"The cab is here and- "

"Do it!"

James jumped at the sound of his friend's tone and he quickly got to work.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall staggered into his new apartment and he tossed his bag on the couch. His stomach was acting up again and he felt like he was going to be sick at any minute. He collapsed on the sofa in the living room, sighing contently. His eyes started to droop and he let out a yawn.

James entered the apartment with a few of their bags and he placed them down in front of the door. It was his first time seeing the place and his eyes lit up.

"This place is great!" He cried.

Kendall muttered something and he buried his face into the pillow. James walked over to the blond and he moved his long legs out of the way so that he could sit down.

"Feeling okay?" The brunet asked.

Kendall just shook his head.

"I told you not to eat so much on the plane."

"Shut up, James."

James patted his friend's leg. "I'm going to get the rest of the bags and you relax. I can unpack everything if you want."

"No, I can do it. Just give me a minute."

"If you say so." James stood up from the couch, then he left the apartment.

Kendall let out another groan and he wrapped his arms around his midsection. He felt horrible and all he wanted to do was go to bed. The nausea was starting to get to him and having cramps on top of that just made everything worse. He was tired of feeling this way.

A knock on the door reached his ears and he tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired to do even that. He heard the door open and footsteps approach him.

"Hey, you okay?" Kendall knew that voice and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hi, Logie," he said weakly.

"You look awful," Logan said and he sat down beside the blond, and placed his hand over the taller man's back. "Can I get you anything?"

Kendall shook his head and let out another groan. "I hate this."

"I know. It will get better. I promise."

"I don't believe you."

Logan chuckled. "It will. Morning sickness doesn't last forever…well for some people it lasts longer, but-"

"Logie." Kendall groaned.

"Sorry. It will pass okay? Just a few more months."

"I don't think I can do this. I'm sorry, but this sucks."

"Hey, it's okay. I know it feels like you're dying, but it will get better."

Kendall scoffed. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Okay that's true," Logan said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kendall quickly jumped up from the couch and ran toward the bathroom.

Logan grimaced when he heard his friend vomiting and he let out sad sigh. He felt bad for Kendall, and he was starting to wonder if continuing the pregnancy was a good idea. He didn't want his friend suffering.

"Hey, Loges!" James greeted when he entered the apartment with a cart of their bags. "Where's Kendall?"

Logan pointed at the bathroom and the sound of retching reached the taller brunet's ears. "Oh. That sucks," he said.

Kendall emerged from the bathroom and he slowly made his way back to the couch. He collapsed with a groan and he placed the pillow over his face.

"Kendall, maybe we should stop," Logan said.

The blond removed the pillow and sat up. "What?"

"This is killing you and I don't think we should continue."

"Logan, shut up. I'm fine. "

"No, you're not. All you do is throw up and I hate seeing you so miserable."

"Logie I am fine. You said so yourself that it's going to pass."

"I know, but that's not for a while. Can you last that long?" Logan asked.

"I am not going to quit because of some tummy ache," Kendall replied.

"It's not a tummy ache, Kendall."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. I don't want to end this okay? So just shut up and let me have your baby."

"Okay." Logan stood up from the couch. "I will help you unpack."

"Oh and Logie?" Kendall said and the brunet turned around to face him. "Don't ever say that again. I know you want this baby."

"I do, but I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine. It will pass, right?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Then everything is fine."

"Just let me know if you need anything. I want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Aww!" James cried, and the other two men glanced in his direction. "You guys do make a cute couple!"

Logan turned his attention to Kendall. The blond just shook his head. "Don't ask."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

He hated doctors, absolutely hated them. Well, except for his best friend, but other than Logan, Kendall hated them. Even the clinics made him so uncomfortable. Again, it was different with Logan. When he was with his friend, he felt fine and that he was in good hands, but when it was someone he didn't know, he hated them and wanted to run away.

That's how he felt today.

The clinic was a little small and Kendall felt like he was going to pass out. The lobby wasn't very full, but the patients that were there kept staring, and it made the blond feel worse. He wasn't supposed to be here. This place was for women having babies!

But he was having a baby.

"I'm not a woman," He grumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Logan looked over at the blond.

"Nothing."

Logan just shrugged his shoulders and he continued to sign his friend in. While Logan was busy at the front desk, James grabbed Kendall by the hand and led him to a couple of empty chairs.

"Just relax," The brunet said and he handed the blond a magazine.

Kendall grimaced at the magazine choice. "Yuck. It's all about babies."

A few women glanced up from the magazine that they were reading to stare at him. Kendall tried to ignore their eyes, but was finding it difficult.

"Will you just chill," James said, while he started to flip through another magazine.

Logan joined them a couple minutes later and he sat down beside the blond. "It shouldn't take long. She's with another patient, then you're next."

"I want to go home!" Kendall cried.

"Calm down. This is fine," Logan said.

"Fine? Fine! Everyone is staring!"

"Maybe because you're yelling," James said, not even looking up from the magazine.

Kendall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "This stinks."

"Just relax. No one cares," Logan said.

"Logie, this place is for women! I am not one!"

"True, but you're still having a baby. Just calm down."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at the brunet, and Logan just rolled his eyes.

Finally, Kendall's name was called and he froze. He tried to pretend that he didn't hear anything. Logan grabbed his hand and yanked him up, leading him toward the back. Kendall groaned, but realized he didn't have a choice.

The nurse stared the three men down. "Which one of you is Kendall?"

Kendall raised his hand, his face quickly turning red. The nurse just shook her head.

"We're here to see Jo Taylor. I'm a friend of hers," Logan said.

"Be right back," The nurse said, then she disappeared down the hall.

"I thought you told her we were coming!" Kendall hissed.

"I did," Logan said.

Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now everyone here thinks I'm a freak."

"No they don't. Just calm down."

"You tell me to calm down one more time I swear I will-"

"Logan?"

Kendall quickly grew silent and his eyes landed on the blonde women that was now standing beside them.

"Hey," Logan greeted and he gave the women a hug.

"What's going on? I got your call."

"It's kinda weird, but I really need your help."

"Okay? Um follow me."

The three men were led down the hall and to an empty exam room. The doctor shut the door, then she turned to face them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well first this is Kendall and James. Guys, this is Jo." Logan said.

"She's cute," James said with a wink.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. Anyway, I have a friend of mine that I really want you to look at."

"Wait," Jo said. "This is Kendall?"

"Hey," The blond said shyly.

Jo turned to face Logan. "I thought he was a woman!"

"Well…no but- "

"Logan, what the hell is this?"

Logan let out a sigh. "He's pregnant."

Jo frowned. "You're an idiot. What is going on? I have other patients that need to be seen."

"Jo, I'm not making this up!" Logan cried.

"He's really not," James said. "We saw the baby on that weird x-ray box."

"Ultrasound machine," Kendall corrected.

"Logan, this is stupid. I can't believe you of all people would make a joke like this," Jo said.

"I swear this is not a joke," Logan said. "Don't believe me then use the fetal Doppler. You'll hear a heartbeat."

Jo glanced at the object sitting on the counter. She wanted to believe her friend, but what he was telling her made no sense.

"Logan-"

"Please?"

Jo let out a sigh and grabbed the small machine. "Get on the bed."

Kendall did as he was told and Jo approached him. She felt stupid for what she was about to do. Jo squeezed a small amount of gel on Kendall's abdomen, then she gentle pressed the wand to his flesh. She moved the wand around the area, her ears not picking up anything. She was just about to give up when she heard it.

She gasped. It just wasn't possible.

"I told you," Logan said.

Jo ignored him and she continued to listen to the heartbeat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she suddenly wanted to see what was going on. Jo shut the Doppler off and she walked to the other side of the room to grab the ultrasound machine.

The screen lit up when she pressed the remote to the spot where she heard the heartbeat. Then she saw it.

"Oh my God. You weren't lying," she said.

"So you believe me then?" Logan asked.

"How is this even happening?"

"It's a long story and I will explain everything."

"This is so weird, but cool at the same time," Jo said.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Kendall asked and Jo glanced down at him, a smile forming over her face.

"No, not at all. This is actually really incredible."

"Jo, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Logan begged.

Jo nodded her head. "I promise."

 **A/N: I didn't know why I ended it like that. Okay maybe I do. I still don't feel good and I wanted to post something. Sorry if this chapter was so eh, but I just want to go to bed. I will update when I can okay! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What the heck? I thought this chapter was a lot longer, and I don't know what happened. Ugh sorry guys. I hope you like it!**

The staring was beginning to get awkward; Jo hadn't stopped since Logan finished explaining everything to her. The dark-haired doctor shifted nervously, waiting for his friend to respond. He thought he explained everything pretty well, but it was still hard to comprehend. Sometimes Logan didn't believe it himself.

Jo's brain was trying to understand how her friend had managed to pull something like male pregnancy off. It had been tried before, but a lot of the experiments weren't very successful. Why Logan decided to do something like this was beyond her.

"I don't get it," Jo finally said.

"I know it's a little out there, but I was desperate," Logan said.

"For what? Fame?"

Logan shook his head. "God no! I don't want any of that."

"Then why would you attempt this? It's very dangerous!" Jo cried.

"I know-"

"No you don't know! Kendall could die! Do you really want that to happen."

The blond man that had been quiet this whole time glanced up at the arguing doctors when he heard his name being mentioned. He knew what the risks were, but that wasn't going to stop him now. Everything was going so well.

"It's not his fault," Kendall said quietly.

Jo and Logan glanced in his direction and the blonde women let out a frustrated sigh. "Kendall, he shouldn't have pushed you to do this."

"He didn't! Yes, it was his idea, but I was the one who agreed to do it. He's my best friend and I want to help him."

"I still don't understand why this is even happening!" Jo cried. "Why are you doing this to him, Logan!"

Logan didn't answer and he turned away from the fuming blonde. Kendall was getting tired of the way Jo was acting. She didn't know the whole story and it was time that she did.

"He lost his baby."

"What?" Jo asked, her tone softening a bit.

"He lost his baby," Kendall repeated. "I wanted to help him in any way that I could. So, before you start accusing him of just wanting to do this for fame or whatever, get all the facts."

"But why you? Why not a woman who was made for this kind of thing?"

"I have no one else that was willing to help," Logan replied.

"Logan, I understand that you're hurting over your loss but-"

"Don't say that you understand. You don't know what my wife and I are going through. You don't hear her crying at night because she thinks she is to blame; you don't know what it's like to feel empty inside and not knowing how to fix it."

Jo bit down on her bottom lip and fixed her eyes on the floor. She felt guilty now. 'I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"Just please help me out," Logan said.

Jo nodded her head slowly. "I will, but please be careful. This is-"

"Dangerous. Yeah, I know."

"Logan, just be careful. If this gets out then you're in so much trouble," Jo said.

"Then maybe you should keep it to yourself." Logan's tone wasn't friendly and Jo knew he was going to be a little cold toward her. She did mess up.

"I won't say anything. I will try and fit him in the schedule, but we must do this discreetly. Having you three barge in here probably already raised suspicion."

"We'll work on it," Kendall said. "Thanks, Jo."

The blonde woman smiled. "No problem. Just make sure that you're taking care of yourself."

Logan rolled his eyes. "He's fine. I think we better go."

Jo nodded her head and Logan left the room. Kendall quickly jumped up from the bed and sent Jo an apologizing smile before he followed his friend out of the room.

"Logan!" Kendall called when the brunet refused to slow down. "Logie, wait!"

Logan stopped the minute he was outside and he turned around to face his friend. "What?"

"Hey, don't be upset with me. I was defending you."

"I know! I'm sorry. I just…. maybe this whole thing is a bad idea. I'm being selfish."

"Logie, enough. I want to do this for you and you're not being selfish."

"I'm putting my best friend's life in danger because I want a baby. Sounds a little selfish to me," Logan said.

"You're not. Everything is going to be fine. You said so yourself," Kendall said.

"And if I'm wrong?"

"Logie, just relax. Be positive about this whole thing. You get to be a dad now!"

Hearing those words brought a smile to the brunet's face. He was going to be a father, something he had wanted to be for a long time.

"Yeah, I am."

"There ya go! Now let's get out of here and get something to eat because I'm starving."

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "You're always hungry."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Uh where's James?"

Now Kendall realized it was so quiet and he glanced around hoping to find the taller brunet. James emerged from the building wearing a frown on his face.

"What?" He asked when he noticed he was getting stared down.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kendall questioned.

"She rejected me."

"James! You're not supposed to be asking her out!"

James just shrugged his shoulders in response. "No one told me that. Who cares. She rejected me anyway."

Logan looked back and forth between the two, then his eyes settled on Kendall. "Does he do this a lot?"

"You mean asking out anything that moves? Then yes."

"Hey! I don't do it all the time! I didn't ask out Logan!" James exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you didn't," Logan said.

"He did hit on Camille though," Kendall told him and Logan glared in James' direction.

James chuckled nervously. "It was a mistake. I say we get some ice cream and forget about this whole thing!"

Logan just shook his head and Kendall patted the brunet on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it," he said.

"If you say so."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall threw himself back on his bed with a huff, struggling with the button on his jeans. He tried his best to get the small button fastened, but he was failing miserably. His middle was starting to extend out, but it wasn't very noticeable to others eyes. But Kendall knew it was there.

He cursed to himself when his jeans still refused to shut. He gave up and just laid there, trying to think if he had anything else to wear. Everything else he owned was fitting him just fine, but the jeans were becoming a daily struggle.

"Screw it," He grumbled.

A knock on the door reached his ears and he glanced over when he heard it open. James poked his head in. "Everything okay? I heard you yelling."

Kendall let out a sigh. "My pants don't fit."

"Really? That's awesome!" James cried.

"How is this awesome! I can't wear anything!"

"I never said it was great for you, but Logan is going to be thrilled!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just shut up."

"Moody much?" James questioned and he stepped into the room.

"Maybe a little. At least you can fit into your clothes."

"I can take them off if it will make you feel better."

"Oh God no! Please keep them on!"

"I'm kidding! You can borrow a pair of mine or something."

"Thanks."

James' eyes traveled down to Kendall's growing middle. "Can I see it?" he asked.

"See what?" Kendall questioned, then he followed James' eyes. "It's not very big."

"So? I'm curious."

Kendall let out a sigh and he lifted his shirt, exposing the small bump. James reached out to touch it, his curiosity getting the best of him. He wasn't sure what he was expecting.

"It's kind of hard," He said.

"Yeah."

James chuckled. "It looks like you ate too many burritos!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and pushed his friend away. "Alright that's enough."

"I'm sorry but it's so funny! You're going to get a lot bigger."

"You really think so?" Kendall said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

James frowned. "Okay, now you're just being a prick."

"Well don't say shit like that. I know I'm going to turn into a whale."

"No one said whale. Kendall, you're going to look great. You're already glowing."

Kendall's face flushed. "I-I am. How do you know?"

James shrugged. "I can see it."

"Oh…. thanks I guess."

"Anytime." James patted Kendall's thigh then he stood up from the bed. "I'll find you something to wear."

James headed toward the door and Kendall's eyes landed on the brunet's ass. Kendall gasped and quickly looked away. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew that his body was going to go through some serious changes, but he was not expecting one of the changes to be checking out his friend. He didn't even know why he did that in the first place.

Kendall reached over and placed the pillow over his face, groaning loudly into it. He was not ready for this.

"Kendall!" The blond sat up when he heard his name being called. "Logan's here!"

"Of course he is," Kendall muttered.

He let out a sigh and left the room, not caring if his jeans weren't buttoned. Logan greeted his friend with a smile, then his eyes traveled down to the blond's opened jeans.

"Uh you forgot to-"

"I didn't forget!" Kendall cried. "They don't fit."

"Really? That's great!"

"No, it's not! Nothing fits!"

"Kendall, it's no big deal. We can take you shopping. The good news is that the baby is growing."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," Kendall apologized.

"It's nothing. I can handle mood swings," Logan said.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked when he took in Logan's appearance. "Did you just get out of bed?"

Logan blushed and he tried to fix his disheveled hair. "Something like that."

"Oh my gosh you were fucking!"

Logan's face was really pink now. "N-no."

"Wow, Logie," Kendall said with a chuckle.

"Hey I have needs! And Camille was all over me this morning."

"I'm not saying anything. At least you're getting some."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

Now it was Kendall's turn to blush. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Sounds like someone is jealous," James said. Kendall glared at him.

"Anyway, let's just drop it," Logan suggested.

Kendall felt relief wash over him. He still felt embarrassed and he wanted to run back into his room and hide.

"So, your jeans don't fit, huh?" The blond looked up at his best friend and sadly nodded his head. "Is it okay if I see the bump?"

Kendall didn't feel comfortable, but Logan was asking and if anyone deserved to see it, it was him. Kendall slowly lifted his shirt and Logan beamed at the sight. The bump was small, but it didn't matter. It was still his baby.

"Wow," Logan breathed out. "This is amazing."

A smile formed over Kendall's face. He loved seeing Logan so happy.

 **A/N: I don't know why I ended it like that. Well okay I do. I kept writing something and then I would delete it. Plus, my family kept interrupting me so this is how this chapter ended. I hope you guys liked it anyway! I will update soon! I guess Camille should find out now….but I have an idea for Lomille. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Work was starting to get to him and life at home wasn't any easier. Normally, he could distract himself at work, but lately he couldn't focus on anything. All he could think about was Kendall and the risks they were taking. Knowing that something could go wrong at any moment terrified the brunet. Most days he found himself not wanting to continue with what they were doing, but Kendall wasn't going to give up. He was being very optimistic and Logan wished he could feel that way.

It was exciting to see the small bump that the blond normally kept hidden under his clothes, and Logan couldn't help but smile at the memory. Everything was working out perfectly; the pregnancy was a success and Logan knew that he should be jumping for joy, but in the back of his mind that little voice was taunting him, telling him that things were going to go wrong. It happened before. Why was now any different?

Logan shook his head and tried to focus on something else, anything. A knock on the door reached his ears and he looked up and said, "Come in."

The door creaked open and Carlos poked his head in. "Is this a bad time?"

Logan shook his head and shut his computer. "No, I was just sending off some scripts. What's up?"

"Thank you for helping me today," Carlos said and his face flushed. "I don't do too well with kids."

"It was not a problem. It's my job to teach you."

"I know. Gosh I don't know how you can do it! It's so stressful and then I feel so bad if I can't help them!"

"Imagine performing a surgery and the patient dies on your table. You never get over that," Logan said.

Carlos' face fell. "That happened to you?"

Logan just shrugged. He didn't like talking about his mistakes. "It happened and I promised to never make any stupid mistakes after that. Don't worry, you're doing good and I know you'll be an amazing doctor."

The intern smiled. "Thanks, Logan."

"No problem. Listen I have to get going, but you have a good night."

Carlos nodded and headed toward the door. "Night, Logan."

Logan gathered his belongings and grabbed his coat, then he shut off the light and left. His mind started to wander again on the drive home, but this time it wasn't just about his best friend. His wife still didn't know about the secret he was keeping from her. Logan had never kept anything from Camille and this time should be no different, yet the brunet still couldn't find it in himself to come clean. He wanted to make sure that the pregnancy was going smoothly, and so far, it was, but for how long?

Kendall was starting to approach his second trimester and the chance of a miscarriage was rare. But this wasn't a normal pregnancy and Logan couldn't help but worry. The last thing he wanted was to lose not only his child, but his best friend. He would never forgive himself.

Logan pulled into a parking spot and he killed the ignition, and he let out a sigh. He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep this up. Camille wasn't stupid, she would figure things out eventually.

Camille was in the kitchen when Logan entered the apartment and she glanced up when she heard the door. A smile formed over her face and she set the pot that she was washing back in the sink.

"Hey you. How was work?" she asked.

Logan did his best to act normal and he forced a smile. "Fine I guess. Kind of tired."

"Well dinner is almost ready okay?"

Logan nodded and pecked his wife on the cheek, then he disappeared down the hall toward their bedroom. He tossed his jacket on the desk chair in the corner of the room, then he headed toward the connecting bathroom and turned on the shower. The bathroom started to fill up with steam and the mirror became foggy. Logan unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it in the hamper, then he did the same with the rest of his clothes. The hot water burned his skin, but he didn't mind. He wanted to wash away everything.

He rubbed the water over his face and he let it hit his shoulders, enjoying the heat on his aching muscles. He started thinking about Camille again and the guilt was starting to eat him alive. He was sure she would be thrilled once she found out what he had done for them, but what if her reaction wasn't like that at all? Logan was afraid to find out.

He scrubbed himself clean, then he shut the water off. Logan stepped out of the shower and dried his hair quickly, then he wrapped the towel around his waist. He could smell the dinner that Camille had prepared, but he wasn't hungry. He just wanted to crawl into bed and shut everyone out.

Once he was dressed in sweat pants and plain white t-shirt, he grabbed his phone and climbed into bed. He sent Kendall a quick text asking if he was okay, then he placed the phone down on the nightstand. The door creaked open and Camille entered the room, a confused look etched on her face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just tired," Logan replied.

Camille frowned and she crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"You seem upset. What's going on?" Camille questioned.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip. This was his opportunity to tell her, but he couldn't form any words. "I'm okay, babe." Came his reply.

Camille glanced up at her husband. "Is it me? Did I do something?"

"No! God, no! I'm just a little stressed out."

"Okay. I'm sorry if I've been kind of distant. I'm just trying to get things back to normal."

"Babe, we're okay. If you need anything, please let me know. I don't want you doing this on your own," Logan said.

"I know, but you seem…. I don't know…. not interested?" Camille said.

"It has nothing to do with you. Work is getting to me and then Kendall- "

"What's going on with him?"

Logan silently cursed to himself. He had already said too much. "Nothing. He's fine."

Camille didn't fully believe him, but she let it go. The last thing she wanted was to start a fight. Their relationship already felt a little rocky.

"Do you want to have another baby?" Camille asked.

The question caught Logan off guard. He wasn't used to Camille asking questions like that. He thought that she never wanted to try again.

"Of course, but if you think we shouldn't then-"

"No, I do! I'm just scared."

Logan grabbed Camille's hand and squeezed it. "I am, too. But we will be okay. I don't want you to feel pressured. We have time."

Camille smiled. "Yeah you're right. But we can still have fun, right?"

Logan didn't miss the seductive look that his wife was currently wearing. As much as he enjoyed making love to his wife, tonight he just wasn't in the mood. He didn't know what was making him feel this way.

"Uh I'm really tired. Maybe-"

Camille cut him off. "Never mind."

She pulled his arm off of her and stood up from the bed.

"Camille, wait. It's just that-"

"Let me guess? You're tired? Forget it. You shouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Oh yeah? Because you seem really interested now."

Camille stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Logan wanted to scream in anger. Nothing was getting better between them. Only worse.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall's hands roamed around his growing middle, his mind still not wrapping around the idea of a baby growing inside of him. It was strange and at the same time terrifying. It was his responsibility to care for the delicate life and he was afraid that he was going to screw up. But he couldn't. He had to do this for Logan.

The blond heard his name being called and he lowered his shirt, then he left the bathroom. James was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine and he pointed at the blond's phone as soon as he entered the room.

"Your phone is going off," James said, not even bothering to look up from the magazine.

Kendall grabbed the phone off the coffee table and opened the new message.

 _Hey. Hope you are doing okay. Text me later_

Kendall sent Logan a quick reply, then he placed the phone back on the wooden table. He plopped down beside James and let out a sigh. He was exhausted. The vomiting was starting to subside, which was a good thing, but now he was feeling the fatigue. He always had it, but now it was hitting him hard. Most of the time he just wanted to sleep.

The blond felt a tingly sensation in his chest and he glanced down. His nipples were another thing that was bothering him. They were extremely sensitive, most likely from all the new hormones in his body.

Kendall rubbed his sore nipple through his shirt and he winced. James glanced up and sent his friend a strange look. "You okay there, dude?" the brunet asked.

Kendall felt his face flush. He wasn't really in the mood to discuss his body's new and weird changes. "Yeah fine. Just stuff," He replied.

"Pregnancy crap?"

Kendall frowned. "Sure, I guess."

James set the magazine down on his lap. "You can talk to me about it. I don't care."

"It's weird."

"And so far, everything else has been normal?"

"Okay you have a point. Just don't laugh at me," Kendall said.

"I won't," James promised.

"My uh….um….my nipples are…..sensitive…"

Kendall was blushing like crazy now. James just stared at him and shrugged.

"You're not going to make fun of me now?" The blond asked.

"Everyone has sensitive areas. Mines my neck. Or another area and-"

"Okay gross!"

"Just sayin'"

"It's different. They are never this way."

"Can I touch?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Uh that's a little weird, don't you think?"

James shrugged. "I was just curious."

"You're always curious."

"That's just who I am."

"If I let you will you shut up?"

"Yes."

Kendall didn't know why he was doing this, it was a little on the strange side. They were close and have been friends for years, but they have never touched each other inappropriately. Yet Kendall found himself lifting his shirt, exposing his chest.

"Dude, they look weird!" James cried.

Kendall blushed and went to lower his shirt, but James stopped him. The brunet slowly reached out and poked the pink nub with his finger, causing the blond to hiss from the discomfort.

"They are kinda big," James said.

Kendall frowned. "Gee thanks. I can't exactly help it."

"I know, but they are."

"I'm done here."

"Wait! I want to touch them again!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine, but then never again and we do not speak about this ever! Got it?"

James nodded his head, then he was reaching forward again. This time instead of just poking, he decided to try something different. He took the nub between his index finger and thumb, and gently squeezed it. Kendall squirmed from the discomfort. Then he moaned.

His face was a dark shade of red now and he prayed that James didn't hear. But the brunet did hear and he looked up at his friend, then he repeated his previous action. Kendall bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning again.

They were too distracted that they didn't hear the door open followed by a "What the fuck?"

James jumped away from the blond and Kendall quickly lowered his shirt. Both men were blushing furiously now. Logan stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"Logie! It's uh…we were…. crap."

"I don't think I want to know," Logan said.

"It's a weird story-"

Logan held his hand up to silence James. "Please spare me the details. I saw enough."

"His nipples are sensitive and I wanted to touch them."

"What did I just say! Okay don't say anymore!"

James quickly picked the magazine back up and tried to read it. Kendall turned his attention back to Logan and he sent him an apologetic smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kendall asked, hoping to change the subject.

Logan let out a sad sigh and he walked over to where the blond was, and he plopped down on the arm of the couch. "Camille and I are fighting."

"And here I was thinking we were having a slumber party," James said when he took in what the doctor was wearing.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Logan sneered.

James huffed and turned back to the article he was trying to read.

"I'm sorry, Logie. What happened?" Kendall asked.

"She wanted to have sex-"

"So?"

Logan glared at James, then he continued. "And I said no."

James threw the magazine down. "What! That was dumb!"

"Will you shut up?" Logan asked, clearly irritated.

Kendall sent the taller brunet a warning look, then he turned back to Logan. "Just ignore him. Then what happened?"

"I left. It's my fault that this is happening. Maybe I should tell her what's going on," Logan said.

"I guess so. I mean it's been a while."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. It had been a while, more like ten weeks, and that made everything worse. How long could he keep this from her? Not very long.

"I'm worried. I don't want to get her hopes up and then something bad happens or she gets upset because I'm not trying to have a baby with her."

"But so far everything has been fine. I mean I have a little bump already and Jo said the baby looked good."

"I know, but I still don't know what to say. It's weird," Logan said sadly.

Kendall placed a comforting hand on Logan's knee. "Don't worry. Do what you think is best."

"I would honestly feel better once you entered your second trimester."

"Which is when?" Kendall asked.

Logan bit down on his lip. "Four weeks."

"What!" Kendall cried. "Can you keep it hidden that much longer?"

"I don't have a choice. I want to give the baby more time to grow and see how things are then. I will figure it out," Logan replied.

Kendall nodded his head. "If you say so."

"Don't worry. Oh by the way, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. You can't wear sweats all the time."

Kendall glanced down at the navy sweatpants he was wearing. "They're comfortable!"

Logan rolled his eyes and stood up. "I will be here tomorrow morning so be ready."

"Ugh fine."

Logan headed toward the front door, then he stopped and turned around. "And please don't do anything weird. Just use your hand."

Kendall's mouth fell open and Logan laughed before leaving the apartment.

 **A/N: So I did want to add some Lomille in here just to show what they are going through and then I threw it some Kames just because well they are growing on me. I love me some Kogan, but Kames is nice too! Maybe some Kames smut? I don't know. Anyway, I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall grimaced when Logan picked up another large pair of jeans. It wasn't that the article of clothing was ugly….no wait, they were a little on the hideous side. Kendall liked his skinny jeans, they fit his tall form perfectly. But he didn't fit into those anymore and he wasn't going to for a long time. He might as well just kiss the skinny jeans good bye.

Logan made a face when Kendall refused another pair of pants. They had been at the mall for hours and the blond still couldn't find anything decent to wear. He found a couple of shirts, but that was about it.

"Kendall, come on. You need to get something. You can't wear sweats forever," Logan said and he neatly placed the denim back on the display.

"They're ugly! And big!" Kendall cried.

"Yeah like you."

Kendall snapped his head in James' direction, glaring daggers at the brunet. James chuckled. "I mean the big part. You're not ugly," James said.

"Shut up, Diamond! Who invited you anyway?"

"You did."

"Well I take it back. You're not helping."

"Will you both shut up!" Logan snapped.

James raised his hand to speak and Logan rolled his eyes. "Uh I am not doing anything. Blondie here is being mean."

"I know, but don't make it worse."

"Hey!" Kendall cried.

"Sorry, Kendall but you're being snippy," Logan admitted.

"I'm being snippy?" Kendall repeated and his friends nodded their heads. "Then why did you even bother coming? If I'm so mean, then you should have left me at home. You guys are jerks."

James and Logan exchanged looks. The mood swings were getting worse.

"I'm just saying be a little nicer," Logan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You want to try being fat and not find anything nice to wear! It would piss you off too!" Kendall cried.

Logan noticed people staring and he quickly pulled Kendall out of the store. James set down the shirt he was looking at and he followed them. Kendall yanked his hand away from Logan as soon as they were out of the store.

"Kendall, I'm sorry." Logan apologized. " I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You're embarrassed of me, huh?" The blond questioned.

"What? No!"

"Then why did you pull me away. It's because I'm fat, isn't it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Kendall sniffed and that's when Logan noticed the tears running down his friend's face. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. This was becoming difficult and there was still more to come.

"I'm sorry that I embarrass you, Logie."

"Kendall, you're not embarrassing me. Please stop crying."

The blond nodded his head and wiped away his tears. He didn't know what came over him. He was never this emotional.

"I hate these damn hormones! They make me cry for stupid things and my nipples still hurt!"

Logan's face turned a dark red when bystanders glanced in their direction. Now he was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Uh how about we go get some ice cream?" He suggested, hoping that would cheer up the crying blond.

Kendall slowly nodded his head and wiped his eyes again. "That sounds nice. Do they have pickle flavored?"

James made a face of disgust. "What the fuck kind of flavor is that? Gross!"

"James!" Logan exclaimed. The last thing he wanted was for Kendall to cry again. "Shut up. Let's just get some ice cream."

The trio made their way to the food court and Logan was glad that the line for the ice cream stand wasn't very long. He didn't want Kendall to get upset again.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I pass. I'm trying to stay in shape. I don't want to let myself go," James replied.

Logan's eyes widened and he glanced in Kendall's direction. Green eyes were filling with tears again. Logan shot James a dirty look.

"I am fat! At least James looks good!" Kendall exclaimed.

James smiled. "Thanks, man!"

Logan wanted to wrap his fingers around James' throat and squeeze hard enough to make him black out. It was a cruel thought, but all James did was say the wrong thing.

"Kendall, you are not fat. You look amazing," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. You're beautiful."

Kendall was crying again and Logan wasn't sure what he did now. He thought he was saying the right things.

"Kendall, why are you crying?" Logan questioned. He was honestly afraid of the answer.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful. Thanks, L-Logie." Kendall sniffed again and Logan quickly grabbed a couple of napkins from the counter. The blond took it and wiped his eyes.

James leaned closer to Logan and whispered, "Wow he's a mess."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. He didn't really remember Camille being this way, but of course everyone was different. Logan just had to make sure that he didn't do anything to upset his friend. It sounded easy, but Logan knew it was going to be a challenge.

"Here you go." Logan handed Kendall his ice cream cone and the blonde's face lit up.

"Is it pickle flavored?" James asked, with a look of disgust.

Kendall shook his head and started to lick the cold dessert. "Yummy. Ice cream really can make a person feel better," he said, happily.

"Now that you're satisfied can we look for more clothes?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

The next time around was much better, Kendall found a few clothes that weren't horrible and Logan was thankful that their trip to the mall improved greatly. Kendall was in a better mood than before. Logan made a mental note to pick up a couple of pints of ice cream before they went home.

Kendall stopped walking when a store caught his eye. It was colorful and it looked cheery. He had to check it out. "Can we go in there?" he asked.

Logan glanced at the store. "You want to look at baby stuff? Are you sure?"

Kendall nodded his head and he started to make his way to the entrance. James made a face, but before he could say anything, he was being dragged in by Logan.

"This is stu-"

"Don't you dare!" Logan snapped. "He wants to look so let him."

James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was excited about the baby, but that didn't mean that he wanted to shop for him or her. He liked shopping for himself and so far, he didn't get a chance to go into any of his favorite stores.

"This is cute." Kendall picked up a pair of white pajamas with purple and pink poka dots.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "It is, but we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet."

"True. I guess this stuff can wait," Kendall said.

"I mean, you can get some neutral colors. Like yellow or-"

Kendall shook his head. "I don't like yellow."

"Never mind then."

"Can we go somewhere else please?" James asked. "I'm getting bored."

"In a minute. I haven't looked at the shoes yet," Kendall said.

"They're shoes! How different are they from ones who see all the time!"

"They're smaller."

James groaned.

Kendall made his way further into the store, casually looking around and eating his ice cream contently. Logan followed, his eyes scanning different items. He never got a chance to do something like this with Camille and it started to make him feel guilty.

"Logie, look!" Kendall cried and he held up a gray and green blanket.

"Uh it's cute I guess," Logan said.

A sales clerk approached them wearing a cheerful smile. "Are you finding everything okay?"

"Yes. Just looking," Logan replied.

"If you need anything let me know. Also, the blankets are on sale. They're buy one get one half off."

"Thank you."

The woman nodded, then she left to assist another customer.

"Logie, we need to get this! Then I can get another one! This is great!" Kendall exclaimed, and he started to go through the display to find another blanket.

"Are you sure you want to start buying stuff?" Logan questioned.

"Of course!"

There was no use in arguing with the blond, and honestly, Logan didn't want to. He didn't want Kendall to get upset again.

Kendall found another blanket he liked, then he made his way to the checkout. Logan pulled out his wallet and swiped his card. The blankets were neatly placed in a large bag and Kendall carried it with a smile on his face.

"He's cheery now," James said.

Logan nodded his head. "Thank God."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan dropped all the shopping bags on the floor of his apartment with a heavy sigh. Why they were at his place he didn't know, and he was not looking forward to carrying these down the hall to Kendall's apartment.

"Why are we here?" Logan asked.

"You have orange juice," Kendall replied and he started to snoop through the fridge.

"Then why didn't we stop at the store and get some! Or I don't know, place all these bags in your apartment and then come here!"

"Logie, you're getting mad. Try to be a little nicer."

Logan had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that he would regret. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sorry. The juice is on the second shelf."

Kendall grabbed the jug and then reached into the cupboard to get a glass. He took a sip, sighing contently. He really needed that.

"Can we go now?" James asked.

"Ugh just go home then!" Logan cried.

"Who peed in your Wheaties?" James questioned.

"James, he's in a bad mood. Just go and I will catch up with you later," Kendall said.

James grabbed a couple of bags from the floor, then he left the apartment. Kendall placed his glass down, then he picked up the bag from the baby store and he removed one of the blankets.

"Your baby is going to love this."

Logan couldn't help but smile. He could just picture wrapping his child up and snuggling him or her close to his chest. He couldn't wait to become a father.

The sound of the door opening made Logan jump and Kendall quickly threw the blanket back in the bag. Camille eyed them suspiciously and she placed the bag of groceries on the counter.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Logan said. "We just did a little shopping."

"At a baby store?"

Kendall tried to cover up the bag, but it was too late. She already saw.

"Uh it's actually for someone at work. I guess Peggy is pregnant so-"

"So, you bought her baby stuff?"

"Yes. To be nice."

"Okay. You never get anyone at work anything though. Why now?" Camille asked.

"Um…to…uh because…she's a hard worker." Logan was failing miserably at telling a lie. He was never good to begin with.

"Alright I guess. Can you help me put these away?"

Logan nodded and ran into the kitchen to help his wife. Kendall gathered a few of his bags and tried to cover up the one with the baby items.

"I will see you guys later. Bye!"

Kendall was glad to be out of there and he felt relief wash over him as soon as he entered his own apartment. He still had a few weeks to go until Camille was able to learn what was going on, but that was still far away and they were not very good at keeping this from her. Kendall was scared that she was going to find out on her own. He prayed that wouldn't happen.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall was curled up on the couch with the TV on, glad that he could relax. James was downstairs at the gym, but Kendall didn't mind. He liked having the apartment to himself sometimes. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through different channels, finally settling on a movie.

He grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and started to munch away. The movie was cute; it was about a family and their dog. The dog was destructive and crazy, but the family loved him regardless. Kendall's eyes started to get misty toward the end of the film.

He was a blubbering mess and he didn't even hear the door to the apartment open. James entered, humming cheerfully to himself. He stopped humming when he heard crying and he placed his gym bag down before running over to his friend.

"Kendall, what's wrong! Talk to me!" He was getting worried.

"J-James, he…he…"

"He what! Who!"

"He died!"

James' head snapped toward the TV, then he turned back to his friend. "Really! You're crying over this!"

"Marley was so sweet! Why did he have to die, James!"

"Oh my Gosh." James grabbed the remote and shut the movie off. "Okay enough of that. It's not even that sad."

"Not sad! You have no soul!"

"What? Kendall, let's do something happy then okay?"

Kendall nodded his head. "I'm sorry. It's the damn hormones."

"I know. We can play video games or something."

"Okay! Anything is better than sitting here crying I guess."

"Exactly! Let me just shower really quick."

James left the living room and Kendall placed the empty bowl back on the coffee table. Kendall drummed his fingers against the arm of the sofa, already growing impatient. He waited another ten minutes and James still wasn't back yet. Kendall decided to find him.

"Hey, James are you-" He froze when he opened the door to the brunet's room to find him in nothing but a towel. He had seen James multiple times in the locker room and was never phased by it. But now he couldn't stop staring. James was gorgeous.

"Hey, give me minute," James said. The brunet walked over to his dresser to pull out some clean clothes. The whole-time Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away.

The blond felt his member stir in his sweats and he felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't stop staring.

"Uh, Kendall? Whatcha lookin' at?" James asked.

Kendall finally snapped out of it, his face growing hot with embarrassment. "Nothing. You're just um…"

"Sorry I will get dressed now."

Kendall wanted to scream at his friend not to get dressed, but he bit his tongue to keep quiet. What the hell was wrong with him?

Kendall shut the door and went back into the living room. He had never been so turned on and what made things worse was that it was his friend that was making him feel this way. It was the hormones. It had to be.

James appeared a few minutes later, but even when he was dressed it still made Kendall think dirty thoughts about him. James grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

Kendall hesitated before slowly making his toward the brunet. James chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

"You should."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just say…. never mind. Let's watch a movie. One with a happy ending," James said and he turned the TV on.

Kendall sat down beside his friend and stared at the screen, watching James look through different movie titles. He felt so stupid for blurting out things that were supposed to be kept inside. James was not allowed to know how he felt.

James finally settled on a movie and he sat back to relax. The movie didn't have any dogs, so Kendall felt fine watching it. He snuggled up beside the brunet and a few minutes into the movie, he felt his eyes growing heavy. James didn't mind having Kendall up against him. it was actually kind of nice.

James shook his head. Wait nice? He never used to think that way before, but something was happening between them that James didn't quite understand. He wasn't complaining though.

He wondered if Kendall noticed it too.

 **A/N: So I wanted to show what Kendall was going through, and in the next chapter Camille is really going to start catching on. That is all I am going to say. Oh I hope no one minded the little bit of Kames that I threw in there at the end. Anyway, I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

James couldn't take it anymore. There was obviously something going on between him and Kendall, and he didn't know what to do. He was so confused. Why was this happening to them? They are friends and that's all they're supposed to be, yet their relationship was changing. James was worried about losing his friendship with the blond and he knew that whatever was going on had to stop, but a part of him didn't want it to.

He loved the way Kendall looked at him or the touches that lingered more than they should. Kendall was changing, no doubt from the pregnancy, but James still liked the attention he was receiving. But it was more than just the attention, he was feeling something for his friend. Every time Kendall stared at him or brushed against him, James felt jolts of electricity shoot through him. He had never felt this way before.

The brunet paced back and forth in the apartment, wondering if he should talk to Kendall about how he was feeling. It would definitely make him feel better, but what if it just made things awkward? But things were already a little awkward anyway.

His fingers found their way into his mouth and he chewed nervously on his nails. He had never been this nervous before. Normally when he told women how he felt about them he was confident and the words just slipped through his mouth with ease, but now he was a nervous wreck. What was Kendall doing to him?

He heard the door open and his pacing stopped and his head snapped up. Kendall entered the apartment and he let out a groan. The blond had decided to visit the park that was across the street to get some fresh air, and James could tell that the trip was a regret. Kendall looked exhausted and James knew now wasn't the time to bring up the issues.

"Hey, how was your walk?" He asked instead.

Kendall just shrugged and made his way over to the sofa, plopping down and letting out a content sigh. His feet were killing him and the stomach cramps were making things worse. Logan had mentioned something about stretching. What did he call it? Round ligament pain….yeah that was it and it was a bitch. Kendall just wanted to feel normal.

The blond laughed. Normal. He was far from normal.

"What's so funny?" Kendall glanced up at James, completely forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something. I didn't mean to laugh out loud."

"It's okay. I like your laugh."

Kendall blushed and he quickly turned away, hoping to hide his flushed expression from his friend. He didn't know why James was making him feel so different. He wanted to blame the new hormones running through his body, but in the back of his mind he knew it was more than that. James made him feel giddy and all he wanted to do was kiss him.

 _Kiss him? Yeah right! That would never happen._ Kendall thought to himself. James didn't feel the same way and honestly, Kendall was confused about his new feelings. Were they just temporary or were they always there, waiting to surface? Kendall wasn't sure.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you," James said and Kendall glanced back up at him. James swallowed hard. He couldn't do this. "Uh….I wanted to..."

"You what?" Kendall asked.

James shook his head. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Is this about how I've been lately? I know the crying is annoying but-"

"No!" James interrupted. "It's not that. I mean it is kind of funny to watch you cry over a Hallmark movie."

Kendall frowned. "Not helping."

"I swear it's not that. I know your hormones are out of control."

Kendall's face was red again. "Is this because I've been so horny lately? I didn't want you to touch me because it's weird but to be honest it felt amazing and…." Kendall stopped his rambling. He had said too much.

"Wait you mean about that night?" James asked. His thoughts were already going back to the night he slightly fooled around with Kendall. He wasn't sure what would have happened if Logan didn't walk in.

Kendall slowly nodded his head. He felt so embarrassed and stupid. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just very…. well you know."

"No, it's okay. Would it be weird if I said I enjoyed it?"

"Wait what?"

It was James' turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The sounds you were making….it was hot."

"It wasn't weird? I mean, we're friends and I don't think I even like you like that and-"

Kendall's rambling was quieted when James quickly pressed his lips to the blond's. Kendall's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He let James kiss him and after a second of calming himself down, he kissed back. The sparks were back again and they felt stronger than ever.

The need for air was becoming too much and Kendall had to pull away. He stared deep into those beautiful hazel eyes, trying to read James.

"Did you feel anything?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

"Me, too. Wow that was…..wow."

"Can I kiss you again?"

James smiled. "You don't even have to ask."

Kendall scooted closer to the brunet and he awkwardly placed his hand over James' cheek. He wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing with his hands, and leaving them at his side just sounded stupid. He shook his head and giggled.

"What?" James questioned, a smile forming over his lips. He loved the way the blond laughed.

"I'm ruining this, aren't I?"

"No. Keep going."

Kendall leaned closer and he could feel James' warm breath ghosting over his lips. He felt his eyes flutter close. But they quickly shot open when he heard the front door . James moved away and stood up, trying to act like nothing happened.

Kendall cursed to himself. They were so close.

"Am I interrupting something?" Logan asked.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" James snapped.

"Sorry. It's just that we're going to be late to the appointment."

Kendall cursed to himself. "That's today? I totally forgot."

Logan glanced at his watch and then back up at his friend. "I'm sure Jo won't be mad if we're a few minutes late. We better get a move on though."

Kendall nodded and he stood up from the couch. "Let me just change first."

"Hurry please?"

Kendall glared at Logan. "You can wait."

Logan didn't even bother to open his mouth again. He knew how angry Kendall could get and he didn't want to deal with that right now. He waited patiently for the blond to return. It was awkward, he didn't know what to say to James. He still didn't know him very well.

"So how are things?" Logan finally said.

James just shrugged. "Fine. Trying to adjust to this place and Kendall's new behavior."

"Yeah. But he's good though?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Kendall emerged from the hallway, still showing that he was irritated. He didn't want to go anywhere, he was exhausted and he just wanted to chill in front of the television.

"This better be quick," He grumbled.

"Oh, will you calm down? It's going to be fine. Hey maybe we will find out the sex of the baby?"

Hearing that seemed to brighten the blond's mood. He was curious on what the gender was. He had a feeling that it was a boy.

"That would be neat. I can get this little guy some stuff now."

Logan raised a brow. "Little guy? Uh how do you know it's a boy?"

Kendall just shrugged. "It's just a feeling."

"Like motherly instincts?" James said with a smirk.

Kendall just rolled his eyes. The brunet bugged him, there was no doubt about that, but God he was gorgeous. Kendall just wanted to say fuck it and skip the appointment just so he could resume kissing James.

"I'm going to kiss…I mean kill you," Kendall said. He was blushing again and he prayed Logan didn't catch his error.

James caught it and he wore that stupid smirk. "I'll be waiting."

Kendall turned away and made his way toward the door, wanting to leave quickly before he changed his mind.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Jo rolled her eyes when Logan gave her his excuse for being late. She loved the guy, she really did, but he was awful at getting anywhere on time. How he managed to get to his patients on time was beyond her.

"Just get in here. I have a lot of other people to see."

Logan sent the woman an apologetic smile before entering the room. Kendall was behind him and he climbed onto the exam bed, already knowing the drill.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked, and she carefully lifted up Kendall's shirt, exposing the growing bump.

"Honestly, this sucks. I'm tired, my feet hurt, oh and my nipples still aren't getting better. When is that going to change?"

Jo chuckled. "Don't worry. Things do get better. Give it a couple more weeks."

Kendall let out a groan and he let his head fall back against the bed. Jo applied the gel, causing Kendall to jump. He didn't know when he was going to get used to that. The screen lit up as soon as the transducer was pressed to his abdomen, and Kendall felt his jaw drop.

He could see the baby clearly now. Before he remembered it being a little dot, but now he or she was much bigger and showing distinctive features.

Kendall glanced over at Logan and he frowned. Logan was chewing nervously on his nails. Kendall reached for his friend's hand, startling the brunet.

"Relax."

Logan nodded his head. He was trying to, but he was worried. He studied the screen closely, trying to see if he could spot any problems.

"He's fine, Logan," Jo said.

"How do you know he's…. wait he?"

Jo nodded and froze the image on the screen. "It's a boy."

Kendall was smiling widely. He was right.

"I have a son." Logan breathed out. He couldn't believe it.

"I told you, Logie. You owe me."

"Shut up."

"I can print these out afterwards okay? I want to take some measurements and really make sure that he's okay," Jo said.

"He is though, right?" Kendall asked, now starting to feel worried. Now he knew how Logan felt.

"He looks good, but I want to make sure."

Kendall nodded his head and watched Jo type away on the computer, labeling different organs and limbs on the baby. She didn't seem worried and that made him feel better.

"Okay all done," Jo said and she began printing the images. "He looks great! Just keep eating right and keep your stress levels down. I promise things get easier."

"Well kind of," Logan added, earning a glare from the blonde doctor.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"The second trimester is the easiest, but when you enter your third you start to feel like-"

"Crap. Pretty much," Logan said.

"Uh who asked you? He's my patient."

"Yes, but he's my friend."

Jo rolled her eyes, then she turned back to Kendall. "There's no point in sugar coating it. You will feel tired and cranky because you just want this to be over, but it's worth it because then you will be holding your baby."

"It's his baby though," Kendall said, his tone sad.

"Yes, but it will still be worth it."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Oh! When will I feel him move?"

"Uh it depends. Usually it's between week sixteen and twenty-five, but for most first-time pregnancies women don't- "Kendall was glaring at her and Jo blushed before correcting herself. "I mean, you probably won't feel anything for a few more weeks."

"Good to know. Thank you for the information," Kendall said.

"No problem. Try getting some parenting books. I'm sure Logan has a ton. He's a huge bookworm."

Logan rolled his eyes. " He already knows that. Anyway, we better get going."

"I will call you in again soon okay? I want to really monitor you and the baby," Jo said. She grabbed the pictures that she printed and neatly placed them in an envelope, then she handed them to Logan.

Logan thanked her, then he left the office with Kendall. As soon as they were in the car, Kendall snatched the envelope and removed the pictures, smiling widely at the sight of his baby. He shook his head. It was Logan's baby. Logan was the father.

"He's cute," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head and he started the car. "He kind of looks like Camille."

Kendall didn't agree. "Actually, I see more of you. I mean look at his nose. I bet he will have your dimples!"

Logan chuckled. "Maybe. My dimples are adorable."

Kendall rolled his eyes playfully. "Are you going to show these to Camille?"

The mood instantly changed and Logan gripped the steering wheel tightly. Of course, he wanted to show her, but he was still scared. He was sure she was going to be thrilled once she found out they were having a son, but a part of him was still worried that she would hate him for going behind her back and doing this.

"Uh I will. I still have to figure out how to tell her," Logan said.

"I know! Put one of the pictures on the fridge and when she gets up in the morning she will see it," Kendall suggested.

"Yeah maybe."

Kendall frowned. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"I'm working on it. Don't worry."

"Logie-"

"Kendall, can we please drop it. I promise I will tell her."

Kendall nodded his head. He didn't believe him, but he decided to drop it and change the subject. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"So…." Logan started and he turned to face the blond. "You and James, huh?"

Kendall felt his face heating up and he sunk into his seat. Logan just laughed.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Camille made her way through the lobby, smiling and for once feeling like herself again. She tried to pursue her acting career again, and so far, she was nailing every role she auditioned for. The parts weren't huge, but it was still acting, something that she loved to do. It also kept her distracted from what was really bothering her.

She adjusted her purse over her shoulder as she tried to get through the busy lobby. She passed by the front desk, smiling politely at the manager. She heard him call out to her and she turned around to face him.

"What's up, Mr. Bitters?" She asked. She had to admit that she was a little confused. The man never spoke to her.

"Your rent it due, Mrs. Mitchell," He said.

Her brows furrowed. "That can't be right. Logan paid it last week. Are you sure?"

The manager rolled his eyes and typed away on his computer, then he turned the screen to face her. "Right here it says so. Apartment 2L."

Now Camille was really confused. That wasn't their apartment. "Bitters, we're 2J."

"I guess Logan isn't telling you something."

Camille felt her heart break. What was her husband hiding? Why was he paying for a second apartment? Then she remembered something. Kendall was all of sudden a guest at the Palm Woods. She didn't know which apartment he was residing in, but she had a hunch.

What was Logan doing?

Camille took off running. Ignoring the calls from the manager. She had to find out the truth.

 **A/N: SOOOOOOO Camille might know. Well she suspects something, anyway right? It's so weird writing Kames when I'm used to Kogan, but oh my gosh I am loving it! I might throw in some Kogan stuff, but I love the Kames! Oh and IT'S A BOY! Kendall was right. I will update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was another boring day for Kendall. He was supposed to be taking it easy and apparently, that meant never leaving the apartment. Kendall liked going outside and getting fresh air, but Logan was on his ass, telling him to careful and what not. Of course, he was going to be careful; he wasn't going to put himself or the baby in harm's way. But staying cooped up indoors in all day was driving him nuts.

James entered the apartment, whistling a happy tune to himself. He didn't notice the daggers being stared his way. Kendall huffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed that he wasn't allowed the freedom that James had.

The brunet still didn't notice the dirty looks he was receiving. He went into the kitchen, pulling out a water bottle from the fridge and gulping it down.

"Must be nice to go outside," Kendall said, his tone still showing a hint of irritation.

James set the bottle down on the counter, a confused expression crossing his face. "I was at the gym. I wasn't really outside," he replied.

"Same thing! I've been stuck here all day!"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Logan's!"

James shook his head and went into the living room, gesturing for the blond to scoot over for him to sit down. Kendall was still glaring at him.

"Oh come on. You can't be mad at me."

"It's not fair. I can't do anything. You at least get to do stuff."

"Well I'm not pregnant so yeah."

Kendall smacked the brunet on the shoulder, causing him to yelp.

"Ouch! What was that for!" James cried, rubbing the aching spot.

"That's for being an idiot," Kendall replied.

"I didn't mean it like that. I guess it is Logan's fault. But can you blame him? He really wants this to work."

"I know that," Kendall groaned and he threw his head back. "But I won't do anything stupid."

"Remember how we played hockey and you freaked out because you got hurt?"

"That was your fault."

James just shrugged and reached forward to grab the magazine sitting on the coffee table. He started to skim through it. "Then let's do something," He said.

Kendall sighed. "I can't leave the apartment."

"Who said anything about leaving?"

Kendall bit his lip. He wasn't sure if it was all in his head, but it sounded like James' tone changed. They never mentioned the moment they shared, both too afraid to say anything. But that didn't mean that they missed it. Kendall loved the way James' lips felt upon his own, but he wasn't sure if James still felt the same way.

James did, but he was really good and keeping it to himself. He liked fooling around with his friend, no matter how awkward it made things. It didn't really put a big dent in their relationship, things remained somewhat normal between them and that's what James liked. It gave him hope that they could be more than just friends. But it was just wishful thinking. He didn't know how Kendall felt about it.

"We can watch a movie or something," James suggested, still going through the magazine.

"Like what?" Kendall asked. They had pretty much watched everything.

"Or we can play a video game? I did bring a few."

Kendall nodded his head. "Sure. I will enjoy kicking your ass."

James laughed and tossed the magazine back on the table. "Good one."

"What? You don't think I can?"

"No offense, but you kind of suck."

"What! I can play video games!"

"I know you can, but you suck at the shooting ones. But I will be nice and let you win," James said.

Kendall grabbed a pillow and smacked the brunet across the face with it. James shrieked and reached around himself, grabbing another pillow and hit the blond in the head.

"Really? That's all you got?" Kendall provoked.

"I got more, blondie," James growled.

James threw himself at the blond, pinning him down. Kendall squirmed beneath the taller man, trying to get himself free. James held Kendall's arms above his head with one hand and with the other he stuck a finger into his mouth. Kendall's eyes widened and he squirmed again. James just chuckled and brought his wet finger down to Kendall's ear.

"Gross! James, get off!" Kendall cried, trying to push the brunet off.

James just laughed, but he never got up. Their eyes locked and James was sure he saw something in the blond's green orbs. James wasn't sure what was happening, but a part of him didn't care. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kendall's.

It caught the blond off guard, but he kissed back anyway. The kiss was needy and it was heating up quickly. James was tugging on Kendall's bottom lip, asking for access. Kendall parted his lips, allowing the taller of the two to slip his tongue inside. Kendall moaned at the taste of his friend.

James' hand was making its way south, but Kendall grabbed him by the wrist before it reached its destination. The brunet pulled away, a confused expression etched over his face.

"We can't," Kendall said.

"Why?" James questioned. He was positive this is what Kendall wanted.

"I…."

Kendall really didn't have a reason. A part of him wanted James to continue, but the other half wasn't so sure. They were friends and the last time he checked, friends didn't do this kind of thing. If he was going to fool around with anyone, he wanted that person to actually love him. What they were doing didn't seem like there was any love involved. It was all lust.

"I just….I don't want Logan to walk in," Kendall finally said. He didn't mean to say that. He wanted to tell James how he really felt, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Oh. I think the door is locked though," James said.

"James, I don't think…can we just play a game instead."

The brunet nodded his head. His feelings were hurt, he wasn't sure why Kendall was rejecting him all of sudden. They had kissed before and the blond didn't have a problem. James was confused.

"Yeah. Let me get the game."

James stood up and disappeared from the room to grab the game. Kendall let out a sigh and threw his head back. Now things were going to be awkward. He just knew it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Camille sat quietly in her apartment, tapping her fingers impatiently against the arm of the sofa. She glanced at the clock on the wall, taking note of the time. It was a little after seven, Logan said he was going to be home by six. He was late. He was late for a reason.

He was probably stuck in traffic or treating patients. Camille wanted to believe that was the reason, but the little voice in her head was telling her a different story. All she could think about was the woman her husband was seeing. They were probably in his second apartment right now.

Camille felt like going over there and catching him in the act, but she knew it was better to wait for him here. She was going to wait until he came home and then she would interrogate him. He would come clean then. At least, she hoped he would.

The sound of the door unlocking snapped her from her thoughts, and she looked up to find her husband entering the apartment, humming quietly to himself. He set his keys down on the counter and slipped of his jacket, hanging it neatly on his favorite dining room chair. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late. You would not believe the traffic," he said.

Camille eyed him closely, trying to read him. She was sure it was a lie.

"You told me six," she said.

"I know, I know. I was stuck helping Carlos and then there was an accident."

Logan walked over to where she was sitting and he leaned down to kiss her, frowning when she gave him her cheek.

"Camille, what's wrong?"

"I just hate when you lie to me."

"Lie to you? Baby, I'm not lying. I can't control what happens on the road," Logan said.

Camille rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable, Logan Mitchell!"

"What did I do?"

"So, you're just going to stand there like an idiot and continue to lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you. What do you want me to say!"

"Who is she!"

"What?"

"Who is she? I knowing you're seeing someone behind my back. Is she in your other apartment?"

"Other apartment? What are you…. oh…"

"Yeah, did you think I wasn't going to find out?" Camille snapped.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Camille, I can explain."

"Then explain."

"I swear I am not seeing anyone. Kendall lives there."

"Wait what?"

Logan nodded his head. "There's no woman, it's just Kendall."

"What!"

"No! That's not what I meant! He is living there temporarily," Logan explained.

"Why are you paying for it? Bitters told me you were late on rent," Camille said.

"Kendall is dealing with a lot right now. He uh…. can't play hockey for a while because of….a health condition so I offered to help pay for the apartment until he's back on his feet. I told him to come here so I can be his doctor."

Logan felt bad for lying, but it wasn't a complete lie. He was just leaving out a lot of details. That probably wasn't any better.

"Oh." Camille's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, babe. I was going to tell you, but I didn't think it was a big deal," Logan said.

"It is a big deal. You lied to me."

"Okay, you're right and I am so sorry."

Camille nodded her head, then she chuckled. "I feel so stupid. I thought you were cheating on me with Kendall."

"With Kendall? That's hilarious. I swear we are just friends."

"Okay. Sorry, Logan. Can you forgive me for being a jealous, insecure bitch?"

"First, you are none of those things and second, I forgive you," Logan said.

Camille smiled and brought Logan down so that she could connect their lips. He kissed her back gently, enjoying the feeling of kissing her. He didn't know what overcame her, but it was over now and he was happy that she okay again.

Camille was the first to break the kiss. " I guess I better get dinner started."

"So soon?" Logan questioned.

He was feeling frisky and Camille sensed it immediately. She smirked and pushed her husband away, then she stood up from the couch and made her way down the hall, making sure to glance back at the brunet. Logan got the hint and he ran after her.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall skimmed through the book he was assigned to read, grimacing every time he flipped a page. Leave it to Logan to make him read. Kendall never really was big on reading, in school Logan read the books for him and wrote the reports. Kendall figured this was just Logan's way of payback. Damn him.

Kendall had tried backing out of it, only for Logan to shake his head and say, "I already know this stuff. You need to learn it." Kendall didn't want to learn anything from the stupid book. It didn't really apply to him. Okay, that was a lie. It did on some levels.

The blond read over a paragraph, finding the information boring. He already knew about the fatigue and increased appetite, it wasn't really news. He let out a sigh and continued flipping through the pages, trying to find something interesting to read.

"What the hell is a bloody show?" He asked himself and he kept reading to find out. His face paled and he shut the book. "Gross, gross, gross. Yuck!"

James entered the room, immediately sending a confused look the blond's way. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Having fun?" James asked with a smirk.

Kendall rolled his eyes and placed the book on the coffee table. "This book is weird and it's making me uncomfortable."

James walked over, his curiosity getting the better of him and he picked up the book. "What to Expect When You're Expecting? Huh, sounds boring."

"It's scary! There's even pictures!"

"It can't be that bad."

James opened the book, reading a few sentences to himself. So far it didn't seem so scary. The next page had some very detailed pictures and he shut the book quickly.

"I told ya!" Kendall cried.

"Why are you reading this!" James exclaimed and he threw the book on the couch.

"Logan is making me do it. He said I need to learn what is going on. It's disgusting!"

"I guess he is right, though. You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"Hey! I am perfectly aware of all the changes. What the fuck do you know!"

"There is my point! One minute you're screaming at me and then the next you're wanting to kiss me! It's a little confusing," James said.

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "James, I'm sorry. It's the hormones. They're really screwing me up."

"So, that kiss didn't mean anything, did it?"

"I don't know. I enjoyed it and the past few weeks have been different….a good different, but I don't know. Maybe we rushed things."

James sat down by the blond, his expression sad. "Yeah. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it really didn't mean anything."

"It's just that you're one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin it because my body is out of whack. Does that make sense?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah I get it."

Kendall felt bad, but he didn't know what else to say. It was true, though. They only kissed because of the sudden change in Kendall's hormones. He had never thought of kissing his friend in a million years. It didn't mean anything. Right?

"Can I try something?" James asked.

Kendall was afraid, but he found himself nodding his head anyway. James scooted closer and Kendall felt his breath hitch in his throat. James was leaning closer, just mere inches away from the blond's lips. Kendall shut his eyes, waiting for their lips to touch. He felt the soft pair of James' lips on his own and he started to kiss back, feeling those strong sparks flow through his body. He wanted more, but James was already pulling away.

"Anything?" The brunet asked.

Kendall wanted to kiss him again, but instead he shook his head and said, "Nothing."

James frowned. He definitely felt something, but he wasn't going to tell Kendall that. "Yeah, me too. Maybe it didn't mean anything."

Kendall wished he didn't lie, he wanted to tell James how he really felt, but what would be the point? He was afraid to throw away his friendship in exchange for a romantic relationship. Yes, it would be nice to be romantically involved with the brunet, but it was risky.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. This pregnancy is really throwing me off," Kendall said.

"Hey, it's okay! Let's just forget that this ever happened okay?" James suggested.

Kendall nodded his head, but he wasn't going to forget. He never would.

James stood up from the couch and disappeared down the hall. Kendall let out a sigh when he heard the door close. He felt bad for what was going on between them, but getting involved with his friend romantically was just too big of a risk. He was fine with the relationship he had now. At least, he thought he was.

"Damn hormones," Kendall grumbled to himself.

 **A/N: So I threw in some more Kames. I really like the pairings in this story. I don't know if I want Kogan to happen anymore. Camille doesn't deserve to lose her child and her husband. Speaking of Camille, she gets to find out in the next chapter! YAY! Well, I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Logan let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair. The stress was starting to get to him. If it wasn't work, then it was at home. Not that his relationship was going through a rough patch, but because he still hadn't told his wife what was going on. He felt like an idiot for keeping it from her for so long, he had promised to do it once Kendall entered his second trimester, and that already happened. Logan didn't know how he was going to come clean to Camille, but he knew that he had to do it soon.

She already accused him of cheating, which was, of course, way off, but Logan still didn't like the idea of her making assumptions like that. If he continued to keep quiet about the baby, then she would just come up with more ridiculous ideas. And that was the last thing he wanted.

The sound of knocking snapped the doctor back to reality. "Come in," He said.

The door opened and a familiar face appeared. Kendall sent his friend a smile, only for it to falter when he noticed how upset his friend looked.

"Hey, Logie," The blond greeted.

Logan glanced up. He was not expecting to see his best friend. Normally it was Carlos interrupting him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Logan questioned.

Kendall shrugged and entered the office, closing the door behind him. "I was bored. James went to the gym and I needed some fresh air."

"Oh, um okay."

"I'm sorry, Logie but I can't stay cooped up all day. I need to get out and do something. I promise I won't do anything dumb."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry for being so overprotective. I just worry."

"I promise nothing is going to happen to this kid," Kendall said with a smile.

"No, I know. I just worry about you. I mean, I care about my son too but I don't want anything to happen to you either," Logan said.

"Logie, I will be fine. Pleases stop worrying."

Logan let out a sigh and nodded his head. It wasn't easy for him not to worry, but Kendall was right. Worrying and being stressed was just going to make him feel worse. He just had to be more positive. So far everything was going as planned, both Kendall and the baby were healthy. There was nothing to worry about.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Logan questioned.

Kendall walked over to the brunet's desk and sat down on the edge. "I was bored and I wanted to see what you were doing," he said.

"I'm working. You know that."

"Okay fine. I really wanted to see if you could do another ultrasound."

Logan's eyes widened. "Why? What's wrong! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're good. I just wanted to see him again," Kendall replied quietly.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "You freaked me out. Uh, I guess so. Let me just make sure that the room is clear."

Kendall jumped up from the desk, a huge smile appearing over his face. He knew it wasn't his son, but he loved the little guy. He knew it was a bad idea to get attached, but he couldn't help it. He was the one carrying the child, it was to be expected.

"Thanks, Logie!" The blond exclaimed.

"You know you have another appointment coming up, right?" Logan reminded his friend.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't wait till then! I want to see how he's doing now."

Logan just shook his head and led the blond out of his office. The clinic wasn't very busy, only a handful of patients sat in the lobby. It was the perfect opportunity to check up on the baby that Logan had to keep hidden. He greeted a nurse on his way to the room, glad that she didn't question him.

Logan checked the back room and once he realized it wasn't in use, he ushered the blond inside and shut the door behind them. The brunet cursed to himself when he noticed the ultrasound machine wasn't in the room.

"Give me a minute while I hunt one down okay?"

Kendall nodded his head and Logan left the room. The blond climbed up on the exam bed and waited patiently for his friend to return. He let out a frustrated sigh when his patience started to run thin.

The door opened and Kendall jumped when he realized it wasn't Logan. He recognized the intern immediately and he felt his stomach do uneasy flips. This was not good.

"Hi, sorry to bother you. Is Logan with you?" Carlos asked.

"Uh he's coming back," Kendall replied.

"Oh okay. I will just wait here then."

Kendall quietly cursed to himself. So much for seeing the baby.

"What brings you here? You sick?" Carlos questioned.

"Um…"

The door opened again and Logan appeared with the machine. "Sorry, Kendall. It was in another-" The brunet trailed off when he spotted the intern.

"Hey, Logan! Listen I need your help and-"

"Carlos! What do you need this time?" Logan asked, his tone showing a hint of irritation.

"I have a patient with…wait why do you have the ultrasound machine? What's wrong with your friend?"

"Carlos, it's none of your business. Can you wait until I'm done?"

"Is he sick? Is it appendicitis! Or maybe a tumor!"

Logan wanted to smack the intern silly, but that was unprofessional and he was not going to lose his job over his temper. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Carlos, he's fine. Come back later and-"

"Can I watch? I need to learn a lot still."

Kendall glanced at Logan, silently begging him to get rid of the intern. Logan was trying, but it wasn't easy to get rid of Carlos. Logan didn't really want him to know about the secret pregnancy.

"Carlos, please just give me a minute okay?" Logan asked, hoping this time the other man would leave.

He didn't.

"Aww come on, Logan! I really want to try!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall was growing impatient. It seemed like they were never going to be left alone. Logan and Carlos continued to go back and forth, and Kendall felt himself going insane. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm having a baby!" He blurted.

That stopped the bickering and both doctors froze. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He didn't think Kendall was going to spill the secret. He thought wrong.

"Wait, what?" Carlos asked. It was obvious that he was confused.

"You heard me. I'm having a baby. Now can you please go away?" Kendall said.

"Uh you know that's impossible, right?"

"Wanna make a bet?" Kendall lifted his shirt, exposing his growing belly.

Carlos' jaw dropped. His mind was trying to comprehend what was going on, but it didn't make any sense. Kendall was a guy and guys did not have babies.

"Um…that's not….this doesn't make any sense," Carlos said and he turned to the other doctor for an explanation.

"Surprise." Was all Logan said.

"Wait, he's really pregnant!"

Logan nodded his head. "I was going to tell you. Okay no I wasn't but I guess I can't hide it anymore."

"You weren't going to tell me?" Carlos asked. He suddenly felt hurt.

"What was I supposed to say, Carlos? This isn't exactly normal."

"Well yeah but it's a medical breakthrough! I don't know how you did it, but it's amazing! You are incredible, Logan!"

"I wouldn't say that. Look, you can't say anything to anyone, got it?"

Carlos nodded his head. "Sure. But one more thing? Can I do the ultrasound?"

Logan let out a sigh. "Fine. Just be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Kendall made himself comfortable on the bed and he lifted his shirt up again. Carlos was still staring, still finding it hard to believe that there was a pregnant man in front of him. It was a little strange, but at the same time, it was kind of neat. He never had a patient like this before.

Logan cleared his throat loudly, snapping the intern from his thoughts. Carlos smiled apologetically, then he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Kendall was a little nervous about Carlos taking over, but he had to trust the young doctor. If Logan could trust Carlos, then Kendall could too.

Logan switched the machine on, then he moved out of the way and stood by his friend. Carlos grabbed the gel and squirted a generous amount on the blond's belly, apologizing to him when Kendall flinched. Carlos gently pressed the wand to Kendall's flesh, the screen lighting up with images of the blond's insides.

Carlos moved the wand around, his brows scrunching up as he searched for the baby. Images of the child appeared on the screen and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Wow!" He said. "There really is a baby!"

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Can you please proceed? Make sure to take measurements and check for any abnormalities."

"I know how to do this. I did an ultrasound on some guy the other day," Carlos said.

"That was different. Just please take this seriously."

"Whose baby is this anyway?"

"Mine."

Carlos dropped the wand and his jaw fell open. He stared in shock at the other doctor. "That's your kid!" he cried.

"Yes. It's a long story okay?"

"Holy shit, Logan! You knocked up your friend! This is insane!"

"Carlos, enough! Just focus."

Logan was very annoyed with the intern and with the fact that his secret was out. He was thankful that no one else knew about it. Of course, his wife still needed to find out.

Kendall grabbed the brunet's hand, hoping that the contact would calm him down. Logan's expression softened and he smiled at the blond. Kendall always knew how to settle his nerves.

"Don't worry," Kendall reassured.

Logan nodded his head.

If only it was that easy.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall entered his apartment, holding the newest photos of the baby in his hand. He shut the door behind him, smiling widely as he glanced down at the black and white picture. The baby was getting bigger and bigger every day, which made the blond very happy. He was actually doing a pretty good job at caring for the child.

Kendall's smile fell when he noticed the way James was looking at him. He didn't even know that his friend was home, he thought for sure that James was going to be out for hours. The brunet stood in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, James! I got new-"

"Where have you been?"

"I went out for a bit. I was bored."

"Where did you go?"

"To see Logan. What's with all the questions?" Kendall asked.

"You could have told me. I was worried sick!" James cried.

"Um, I'm fine, James."

"I didn't know that!"

"What the hell is going on?"

James let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just freaked out when I didn't see you home."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because…. never mind. It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I was just worried. You're in a delicate state and Logan is always saying that something could go wrong and I freaked out. I worry about you, too."

"James, you don't have to worry. I'm fine," Kendall said.

"I know. Sorry," James apologized.

"Don't be. I get it. I know this whole thing is risky or whatever, but so far things have been great. The baby is healthy and I'm doing pretty good. Everything's fine."

James nodded his head. His eyes landed on the picture the blond was holding. "Are those new ones?" he asked.

Kendall smiled widely and handed them to his friend. James glanced down at the images, his own smile appearing.

"Isn't he cute?" Kendall said.

"Yeah I guess so. I can't really tell what he looks like," The brunet said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and ripped the pictures out of James' hands. "I think he's adorable," the blond said.

"Of course, you're going to think so. He's your kid!" James cried. He quickly noticed the hurt expression on Kendall's face. "I mean…. shit I didn't mean that. He's not yours but-"

"James, it's okay. He isn't. It's stupid that I'm getting attached, huh?"

"No. I mean, not really. That's normal, right?"

"Forget it. I'm gonna lie down for a bit."

James let out a sad sigh as he watched his friend disappear down the hall. He didn't mean to say anything stupid, but he was good at that. He always said the wrong thing.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and quiet. Kendall was still asleep, leaving James alone and bored. The brunet had thought of waking his friend, but Kendall needed to rest. His body was going through so much and sleep was something he definitely needed.

James sat quietly on the couch, the TV was on but he wasn't giving it much of his attention. He tapped the arm of the sofa impatiently, glancing at the clock on the wall every now and then. He wanted Kendall to get up so that they could do something.

He let out an annoyed groan. He was so bored. Now he knew what Kendall felt like when he was home by himself. James felt bad now. He made a mental note to stay home more so that he could keep the blond company.

James glanced at the clock again, rolling his eyes when only a minute passed. He decided the blond had been asleep for long enough, and he got up from the couch and made his way toward Kendall's bedroom. He slowly opened the door, cringing when the door squeaked a little too loudly.

The blond was fast asleep, snoring softly. His blond hair was sticking out from under the blanket and James thought he looked cute. The brunet quickly shook his head at that thought. Kendall wasn't cute, Kendall was just….well Kendall. They were just really good friends and that was it.

James made his way into the room, making sure not to trip over whatever items the blond left lying around. He was suddenly regretting his decision to wake the sleeping blond. He turned around to leave the room, only to freeze when he heard his name. Well, he did it, he woke him up.

James turned around, ready to face the upset blond. But nothing happened, Kendall was still asleep. He stirred and muttered something, something James couldn't make out. Then he heard it, his name was being called again.

"James," Kendall said and he shifted again in his sleep.

James felt his body shiver at the sound of his name being spilled from the blond's lips. He had an idea of what Kendall was dreaming about. A part of him wanted to leave the room and pretend this never happened, but the other half argued that he should stay. James knew it wasn't right to stay and listen, but he couldn't help it. The way Kendall was breathing out his name turned him on.

Kendall's hips started to buck and he let out a moan. James had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from releasing his own moan. The blond looked so hot. James didn't even care if he was thinking dirty thoughts about his friend, it was obvious that Kendall was doing the same.

James made his way over to Kendall, his heart racing with each step. They had fooled around before, but it was different. Kendall was at least awake when they did anything. James suddenly felt bad for what he thought about doing. He didn't want to take advantage of his friend.

The brunet decided to just leave Kendall alone. He leaned down to capture the blond's lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he was surprised to find green eyes staring back at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Why did you stop?"

James startled by the blond's words. He wasn't sure how to respond. The last time he checked, Kendall was upset that they were fooling around. James didn't want to ruin anything between them and he was sure Kendall felt the same way, but now he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"Kendall-"

"Just kiss me."

James wondered if the hormones were to blame, but at the moment he didn't care. They both had needs.

Their lips met again, but this time the kiss was full of want. Kendall wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him closer. James stumbled a bit and he felt his knees hit the bed. He slowly and carefully climbed onto the bed, trying to position himself comfortably on top of the blond.

"It's okay. You won't squish us," Kendall reassured him.

"If I do just tell me okay? I don't want to-"

Kendall quickly pressed his lips to James' to silence the brunet. He was tired of everyone worrying about him, he was fine. He could still do certain things.

James licked along Kendall's bottom lips, begging for entrance. Kendall complied, parting his lips to allow James' tongue to enter. James let out a moan at the taste of the blond, it had been a while since they did this.

James broke the kiss and let his lips travel down to Kendall's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there. Kendall tilted his head to the side to provide the brunet better access. Kendall let out a moan when he felt James suck harshly on his neck. His hormones were raging and he wanted relief.

He felt James' hand make its way under his shirt, and he let out a cry of pleasure when he felt his sensitive nipples being tweaked. He bucked up into the taller man, feeling James' arousal brush against his thigh. James moaned at the friction.

James pulled away, earning a whine from the blond. He tugged on the hem of Kendall's shirt and that's when the shorter man got the hint. He pushed himself into an upward position and he lifted his shirt over his head. He suddenly felt embarrassed. His body wasn't the same anymore.

"Relax. You look beautiful," James reassured.

Hearing those words calmed the blond's nerves and he pulled James in for another kiss. James climbed between Kendall's legs, careful not to apply all of his weight. He pulled away from Kendall's lips and trailed down to the blond's chest, latching onto one of the pink nubs. Kendall threw his head back and moaned. James made sure to give the other nipple attention and he rubbed it between his index finger and thumb.

Kendall was squirming; the pleasure was becoming too much. He gripped the sheets tightly, moaning the brunet's name. James continued to pleasure the blond with his tongue, enjoying the sounds that were spilling from Kendall's lips.

The brunet removed his hand from Kendall's chest and he let it travel south. He could feel Kendall's hard member through the thin fabric of the sweatpants that the blond had on. Kendall bucked his hips, trying to earn more friction from the brunet's hand. James slipped his hand inside the blond's sweats and started to rub Kendall's aching member.

"Fuck! J-James, please!" Kendall begged.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Kendall nodded his head vigorously and he thrust his hips upward again. James got his answer and he grabbed the hem of the black sweats, pulling them down along with the blond's underwear. James eyed his friend, making sure that he wasn't going too far. Kendall nodded his head to reassure him that he was okay.

James took Kendall's member in his hand, stroking the hard flesh gently. Kendall let out a moan and James started to speed up his movements. James was feeling braver and he leaned down, licking along the head of Kendall's cock. The blond ran his fingers through James' hair, tugging on the brown locks. Normally, no one was allowed to touch his hair, but this time he let it slide. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Kendall pulled on his hair.

Kendall threw his head back and cried out in pleasure when he felt James engulf him. He felt the urge to thrust up into the brunet's mouth, but he forced himself to stay still. James' mouth felt amazing and Kendall knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled harder on the brunet's hair, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him.

"J-James, I'm gonna…"

James knew exactly what was going to happen next and he started to bob his head faster. Kendall let out a cry of the brunet's name and his body shuddered, his orgasm ripping through him. James took all of the blond's load, swallowing the bitter liquid.

He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kendall was panting heavily, his eyes still shut.

"Don't tell me you're going back to sleep? I came in here to wake you up," James said.

"Well, it worked," Kendall said and he looked up, his eyes meeting pretty hazel ones. "That was amazing," he added.

"Who knew I was good at sucking dick."

"Shut up."

James sat up and tossed the blond his sweatpants. "I would put these on. Just in case Logan barges in. He's good at that."

"Um we're okay, right? I don't know what will happen after this."

"I'm fine, dude. I know you've been super horny lately and I decided to help. It's what best friends are for."

"I guess so. Normal best friends don't give each other blow jobs," Kendall said, his face turning red.

"Yeah, but we're not exactly normal," James pointed out.

"Okay true. So is this going to be a recurring thing?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want it to be?"

"Would it be weird if I said yes?"

"There's nothing wrong with fooling around. I do it all the time."

Kendall cringed. That's what he hated. Usually, he didn't care about all the women James dated and fucked, but this time it made him jealous. He wanted to be the only one James fooled around with.

"Right. Um, I think I'm gonna shower," Kendall said, suddenly feeling dirty.

"Okay, then let's watch a movie!" James suggested.

Kendall nodded his head. He waited until James was out of the room before he let out an agitated sigh. What the hell was he doing? He should never have fooled around with his friend, it was only going to change things between them. He was feeling something for the brunet, something that he never felt before. He wasn't sure what these new feelings were.

Things were just going to get worse. He just knew it.

 **A/N: So I guess this whole chapter was some Kames smut. I didn't really intend for it to be this long, but whatever. It took me forever to finally get this written. I kept erasing and then rewriting. It was annoying. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Oh! So Carlos knows and guess who gets to find out next? It won't be pretty. I will update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Logan typed furiously on his computer, trying to send out all the prescriptions before leaving for the day. Kendall had another appointment and Logan did not want to be late. They never arrived to the appointments on time and it clearly upset Jo. Logan felt bad for always showing up a few minutes late. It was rude and he felt like it wasted Jo's time. She was willing to help them. He needed her.

Logan sent out the last script, then he logged out and shut off his computer. He grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the office, not caring if he almost ran into a nurse. He glanced down at his watch, cursing to himself when he realized the appointment was in twenty minutes.

He just prayed that traffic wasn't bad and that Kendall was ready this time.

Logan didn't even bother to knock when he reached Kendall's apartment. He knew it was probably going to piss them off, but at the moment he didn't care. He shielded his eyes when he came in, just in case they were doing something that Logan didn't want to see.

"Please don't be naked!" Logan called out.

"Logie, relax. We're decent," Kendall said.

Logan removed his hand from his eyes. "Oh good. And thank God you're ready! We have to go now!"

"James is doing his hair. Just give him ten more minutes."

"Ten more minutes! What part of we need to go now did you not understand!"

"Logie, calm down. Jo won't mind," Kendall said.

"I mind okay!"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known that something like this was going to happen. Kendall could never be ready.

"You need to learn to be punctual," Logan said.

"Me? What about you?" Kendall questioned.

"Shut it. Can you tell me him we need to leave?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hall. Logan glanced down at his watch, groaning when he noticed how much time had been wasted. They were going to be late.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" Logan called out.

Kendall appeared with James, the brunet not looking happy that his hair routine had to be cut short.

"We're here and you can't go without us, genius. I'm the one having the baby," Kendall said.

"Drop the attitude, Knight. I'm not in the mood," Logan said.

"And I thought your mood swings were bad," James told Kendall.

Logan rolled his eyes and made his way to the front door, opening it and gesturing for the two men to hurry up. Kendall quickly grabbed James by the arm, leading him out of the apartment before Logan bit their heads off.

"You don't have to go so fast," Kendall said, gripping onto the car door tightly. He was starting to feel sick and Logan's driving was to blame.

"I'm fine. I'm only going five miles over," Logan said.

Kendall scoffed and glanced over at the speedometer. "Yeah, sure you are. Can you please slow down? I'm getting car sick."

James leaned forward from his spot in the backseat. "Are you sure it isn't what you ate?" he asked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Do I want to know what you're feeding my baby?" Logan raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"It was a healthy snack, Logie."

James busted out laughing. "Healthy my ass! He was putting Nutella on a fucking pickle!"

Logan shared a look with his friend and Kendall's face turned bright red. Logan just shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. Just eighteen more weeks. He could handle that. At least, he hoped he could.

"Are you mad at me?" Kendall asked.

Logan glanced in the blond's direction and he let out a sigh. "No. I'm sorry."

"I swear I won't eat that ever again! It just sounded so good!"

"Kendall, calm down. I don't care. I want you to enjoy this."

"I'm trying, but it's getting harder! I'm fat and always hungry!"

James' eyes widened and he shook his head at Logan. He knew better than to upset Kendall. The blond was very sensitive nowadays.

"Kendall, you're not fat," Logan said.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to my face, Logie. I know I look like a whale!"

Eighteen more weeks. He could do this.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Jo glanced at the clock on the wall, sighing loudly in annoyance. Two o'clock, that's what time they were supposed to be here and it was already pushing two thirty. Jo thought that for sure that they would be here on time or at least five minutes late. But being almost half an hour late was inconsiderate. She had other patients.

"I'll give them five more minutes," She said to herself.

She left the small room and entered the lobby, glancing out the window in hopes of seeing them making their way toward the building. Still nothing.

She knew Logan was always late, the man could never be on time to save his life, but this was just ridiculous. Jo was ready to cancel the appointment, then she spotted a familiar white car pull up in front of the building.

 _About dame time_. She thought.

Logan yanked the door open, waving in his friends. Kendall quickly wrapped his arms around his middle in an attempt to hide his baby bump, but it was becoming difficult. He was getting bigger and bigger every day.

"Jo, I am so sorry! I was on time to get them but they weren't ready and-"

Jo held her hand up to silence the brunet. "Enough with the excuses. Just get back here."

Kendall was happy once they reached the room and the door was shut behind them. He didn't have to hide back here.

"I really am sorry," Logan apologized again.

Jo just rolled her eyes. "I know you can never be on time, but dammit, Logan try! I have other mothers to see and you're cutting into their time."

"I'm sorry. I tried to be on time. I even sped!"

"You sped over here? How stupid are you? You could've hurt someone or your baby!"

"I'll just shut up now." Logan backed away from his fuming friend and stood quietly by Kendall.

Jo quickly calmed herself down and switched the ultrasound machine on. She smiled sweetly at Kendall as she prepared him for the ultrasound.

"How have you been?" she asked.

Kendall shrugged in response. "Fine, I guess. Not as cranky anymore."

James scoffed and Kendall glanced in his direction, glaring daggers at him.

"What?" James asked. "Your moods are not stable."

"I've been nicer!"

"See what I mean? He's yelling!"

"Guys, enough," Jo said, then she turned back to Kendall. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing good. Just remember to take it easy okay?"

"I am. Logan doesn't let me leave the apartment. I feel like I'm in prison," Kendall said.

Jo shot the other doctor a look and Logan quickly diverted his eyes to one of the pictures on the wall.

"Well, Logan isn't the boss and I am your doctor, so I say go outside and get some fresh air," The blonde woman said.

Jo pressed the wand to Kendall's belly, images of the baby snuggled inside appearing on the screen. She moved the wand around to get a clearer picture.

"He looks good. Still very healthy and everything looks to be developing perfectly," Jo said.

James leaned closer, trying to get a good look at the screen. "It actually looks like a baby now. Not just a blob with arms."

Logan smacked the pretty brunet. "My baby is not just some blob with arms!"

James hissed and grabbed his shoulder. "I didn't say that! I said it doesn't look like that anymore!"

He got smacked again.

"Guys," Jo warned and both men froze. "Cut it out or you can leave."

Jo finished up the ultrasound and she printed some pictures for Kendall to take home. "I want to see you again in a couple of weeks. So far everything looks good and I want to make sure things stay that way," She said.

Kendall nodded his head and a smile formed on his face when he was given new pictures. Jo patted the blond, then she grabbed Logan by the arm and led him out of the room and into the hall.

"Are you going to yell at me some more?" The dark-haired doctor asked.

Jo rolled her eyes. "No. Even though you deserve it. I want to talk to you about something. The staff here have been asking questions and I honestly have no idea what to tell them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they are wondering why three men are coming in here. I can't exactly say that one of them is pregnant."

Logan let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "They know I'm a doctor, right?" he asked and Jo nodded. "Perfect! Just tell them that Kendall and James are students of mine and you're helping me teach them."

"Will that even work?" Jo asked.

"It's worth a try," Logan replied. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't. I don't know how you expect to keep this up much longer. More people are going to start asking questions."

"I know. Even Camille is suspecting something."

Jo's eyes widened and she smacked the brunet in the shoulder. "You haven't told your wife! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot."

"Hey, I'm trying to figure out a way to tell her," Logan said.

"And how's that going?" Jo asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine. I am going to tell her so calm down."

"You better. Oh, and one more thing. Stop treating poor Kendall like a prisoner. Let him go outside."

"You're kidding, right? I don't treat him that way. I just want him to be careful. He's a fucking hockey player for crying out loud!"

"You impregnated your hockey player friend?" Jo asked and she shook her head. "You are an idiot."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think we're done here. See you in a couple of weeks."

Jo let out a sigh as she watched her friend return to the room.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Kendall let out a groan, his hand falling to his growing middle. The cramping started a few minutes ago, and at first, they were bearable, but now they were becoming uncomfortable. Kendall tried walking around the apartment to ease the pain, but nothing was helping. He curled up on the couch, moaning from the discomfort in his belly.

"Fuck!" He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself.

He heard the front door open and his eyes shot open. A part of him wanted to sit up and act like nothing was wrong, but the other half was in too much pain to do anything. He listened to the second half and he continued to groan in discomfort.

James was humming to himself when he entered the apartment. He carried in a brown paper bag with the goodies that Kendall wanted.

"Hey, I found the ice cream and Cheetos," He said.

At first, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, then he heard Kendall's cries. Hazel eyes widened and James dropped the bag, not caring about the junk food that was all over the floor. He was at Kendall's side in seconds.

"Kendall! Buddy, talk to me! What's wrong!" He was panicking.

"It hurts." Kendall managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Fuck! What do I do!"

"Call Logan."

James quickly pulled out his phone and he dialed the doctor's number, cursing to himself when it went straight to voicemail. "He has it off! Now what!" he cried.

Kendall didn't answer, he just continued to groan and grip his belly tightly. James couldn't take seeing his friend in this much pain. He had to do something.

James scooped the blond in his arms, causing Kendall to yelp in surprise. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm taking you in."

"What!"

James ignored Kendall's pleas to set him down, and he carried him out of the apartment. Kendall was heavy, and James was glad that he had been lifting weights at the gym.

"James, you can't just take me to the hospital," Kendall said, once they were in the car.

"I don't even know where that is. I'm taking you to Logan," James said.

"No! It's okay!"

"It's okay? You're in pain!"

"It's not that bad. I think it sto-ah! Kendall cried out again and wrapped his arms around himself.

"See! Now just shut up and let me take you," James said.

Kendall decided not to argue. He was still in a lot of pain and he was starting to worry. He hadn't done anything that would put the baby in danger, yet it felt like he did something wrong. Logan was going to hate him.

James pulled up to the familiar building, not caring if he was parking illegally. He shut the car off and scampered out of the car, rushing over to the passenger side and scooping Kendall back into his arms. Kendall wanted to protest, he was capable of walking on his own.

"James, I can walk," He said.

The taller man shook his head. "I don't think so. Just let me carry you."

Kendall opened his mouth to scold his friend, but all that came out was a whimper. He didn't know what was going on, but the baby had to be okay. He didn't care about himself. The baby was the only thing that mattered.

The lobby was full when James entered and he cursed to himself. There was no way that he was going to wait around. He remembered where Logan's office was located and he started to make his way down the hall, ignoring the calls from the receptionist.

The door to the doctor's office was open, and James could hear voices. He didn't care if Logan was having some kind of meeting, this was important. He appeared in the doorway and brown eyes locked with his.

Logan's eyes widened and he jumped up from his desk, rushing over to his friend. "What happened?" he asked.

"He's in pain, but he won't say what's bothering him," James replied.

"Is everything okay?"

James looked up when he heard the new voice. He hadn't noticed her before and he suddenly felt like an idiot for just barging in. They were supposed to be keeping Kendall's pregnancy a secret and he might have just blown it.

"I got it," Logan told the woman. "Thanks, Lucy."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "He looks like he's in a lot of pain. I can help."

"No!" Logan cried, startling his friend. "Uh I mean, he's a patient of mine and he only feels comfortable with me. Can we talk later?"

Lucy nodded her head and grabbed her jacket. "Yeah, sure. I want to know how the synthetic womb worked out."

Logan ignored her and he disappeared down the hall. James smiled politely at her, then he left the room to catch up with Logan.

"Can you wait!" James yelled to the doctor.

Logan rolled his eyes and stopped at the back room. He knocked a few times, and when no one answered, he opened the door. James entered first and gently placed Kendall on the exam bed.

"Thanks for waiting, asshole." James glared at the doctor.

"I had to see if the room was available!" Logan cried.

"Whatever. Next time you can carry him."

Logan pushed the taller brunet out of the way and he approached his best friend. "Hey, Kendall. What hurts?"

"Here." Kendall rubbed his lower abdomen and he winced from the discomfort.

"Okay. When did it start?"

"Uh, it's been a while. It came out of nowhere."

Logan was starting to worry, but he did his best not to let it show on his features. He had to be strong. He helped Kendall lie back and he lifted the blond's shirt. He gently pressed around the area Kendall was complaining about, his brows scrunching up.

Logan quickly switched on the ultrasound machine and he grabbed the gel, squeezing a generous amount over Kendall's belly. Logan pressed the wand to the blond's flesh and he searched for the baby. Nothing seemed wrong, the baby was healthy and didn't seem to be in any distress.

"He's okay," Logan said, and he handed Kendall some paper towels to clean the gel off.

"Then what was it?" Kendall asked.

"It's just gas."

"What! All the pain for that!"

Logan nodded his head and began putting everything away. "It happens. I'm glad you came in, though. It could have been worse," he said.

"So, he's fine?" James asked.

"Yep."

"So, you mean to tell me that instead of carrying him all the way over here, I just had to squeeze him and let it all out!" James cried.

"I wouldn't squeeze him," Logan said.

James rolled his eyes, then he glanced in Kendall's direction. "Sorry for dragging you over here."

"It's okay. You were worried," Kendall said.

Logan's eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Anyway, if you love birds are ready you can go."

"We are not lovebirds!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Kendall, I'm not an idiot."

"Don't you have lives to save?" James asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I should get back to work. Kendall, please take it easy. You gave me a heart attack."

"I will. Sorry, Logie."

Logan nodded his head, then he left the room. Kendall continued to wipe the gel from his stomach, grimacing when he just made it worse. He was starting to hate this stuff.

"I really am sorry. I guess this was a waste," James said.

"James, please stop apologizing. You were worried and it was a good thing you did. Honestly, I was worried too," Kendall admitted.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. Or the baby, but not to be mean, but mostly you."

Kendall chuckled. "We're fine. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Yeah, no problem."

Kendall wasn't sure, but James' tone sounded hurt. Kendall was sure that they were going to put everything that happened behind them, but now it didn't seem that way.

"James-"

"I'm gonna move the car."

The brunet left the room and Kendall let out a sigh. He finished cleaning himself up, then he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way toward the lobby, freezing when he spotted James talking to the woman from earlier. They were chatting and laughing, and Kendall felt his blood boil. Normally, he didn't care if James flirted with women, but this time it was different.

The woman patted James on the shoulder, then she left the building. Kendall snapped out of it and approached his friend, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Who was that?" Kendall questioned.

"Her name is Lucy. I guess she is a friend of Logan's," James replied.

"Uh huh. What were you guys talking about?"

"She was just asking if you were okay."

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"Fine, let's get out of here."

Kendall made his way toward the exit, leaving behind a very confused James.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall reached for the remote and shut the TV off, rolling his eyes when there wasn't a damn thing to watch. He was bored. James was out doing God knows what and Kendall was once again left in the apartment. He hated being inside all the time.

Then he remembered what Jo said, he could go outside. She said fresh air would be good for him, and damn it she was right. He was tired of sitting on the couch all day and munching on whatever he was craving. He needed to out and do something different.

Kendall pushed himself off the couch and reached for his shoes. He froze and his hand flew to his growing belly. He felt something, something he had never felt before. The blond pressed against his belly, feeling the child inside of him push back.

Kendall gasped in surprise. The baby moved again, this time a little harder than before. He had been waiting for this moment, and now it was finally happening. The feeling was odd, yet incredible all at the same time.

He had to tell Logan.

Kendall quickly left the apartment, not caring if he forgot to put on his shoes. He was sure Logan was home, the brunet had texted him earlier to check in and he mentioned what time he would be getting off from work. Kendall just prayed that his friend was home.

Kendall reached 2J and knocked frantically at the door. Logan appeared a few minutes later, a confused look etched on his face.

"What are you-"

"I have to show you something"

Kendall pushed past his friend and Logan shut the door behind them. "What is going on?" Logan asked.

"Feel!" Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and placed it where he felt the baby move last.

"I don't feel…. wait is he moving?"

"Yeah! Just wait a minute."

Logan still didn't feel anything. "Kendall, he stopped."

"No, he was moving like crazy! He'll do it again. Try talking to him," Kendall said.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Logie! He's your son. Just try it."

Logan let out a sigh of defeat and kneeled in front of Kendall, his face inches from the blond's protruding belly. "Hey, little guy…. it's me…..your dad. Uh…."

"Logie, it's fine," Kendall assured when the brunet hesitated.

"This isn't weird for you?" Logan questioned.

"Nah. I've dealt with weirder things."

Logan placed his hand over Kendall's belly. "I can't wait to meet you. I love you."

Kendall felt the baby move again and he knew Logan felt it too when he heard the brunet gasp in surprise. Logan was smiling widely.

"I told you he would move if you talked to him."

"This is so amazing. How does it feel?"

"Weird. But I like it."

Logan nodded his head and continued to smile when he felt his son push against his hand. He felt tears gather in his eyes and he blinked to keep them from falling. He wasn't going to get emotional in front of his best friend.

"Logan?"

The brunet froze and he felt his heart stop. She was home.

Logan quickly stood up, turning around quickly to face his wife. She was hurt, he could tell by the look on her face. She was confused too.

"Camille, I can explain."

"What is this, Logan? And don't lie to me anymore."

"Baby, I won't. I wanted to tell you sooner."

"Tell me what? That you're seeing Kendall behind my back!" Camille cried.

"What? No! No, he's just my friend. Camille, I would never cheat on you," Logan said.

"Then what the hell is going on! You're always with him and now you're….you're touching him! What are you doing!"

"Camille, calm down and I will explain everything. I swear that I am not cheating on you, I love you."

Kendall watched quietly as the couple argued. Logan kept saying that he was going to explain, but he never did and Camille grew angrier.

"Logie, tell her. Please?" The blond begged.

"Tell me what?" Camille asked. "That you two are an item?"

"No! Fuck, Camille I already told you that I would never hurt you!" Logan screamed.

"Then what is it! Tell me now or we're done."

"We're having a baby."

Camille froze. She was sure she heard him correctly, but it didn't make sense. How could they be having a baby? She would know if they were expecting.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how much you wanted that little girl and-"

"Logan, stop. I don't want to talk about her."

"Let me finish. I wanted her too and it killed me when we lost her, it killed me when I lost you. I wanted to make you happy again, I wanted to give you child and I did. We're having a baby boy."

"You're not making sense."

"It doesn't make any sense, but you have to believe me. I found someone who was willing to help us and I don't know how the fuck I did it, but Kendall is carrying our son."

Camille shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Logan, stop. That's not possible."

She wasn't listening and Kendall knew he had to step in to help. "Camille, he's telling the truth," Kendall said and he lifted his shirt.

Camille gasped and cupped her mouth in surprise. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of her.

"He's….he's really…."

Logan nodded his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy."

Tears were rolling down Camille's face and she tried to brush them away. Logan was at her side in seconds, wrapping his arms around her. Camille shoved him away.

"How dare you! How could you do this without even telling me!" She screamed.

"I was just trying to make you happy. You wanted a baby," Logan said.

"Yeah I did and I thought we were going to do that together. Why him?"

"Because he was willing to help me."

"So, what I wasn't an option?" Camille asked.

"You were hurting. You told me you weren't ready to try again," Logan replied.

"But I wanted to try again eventually! You took this away from me. I should be carrying that baby, he's mine!"

"Camille, he is ours. Kendall is just-"

"I don't care. He's not helping, you're not helping. I can't believe you. I've always wanted to be a mother and you took that away from me."

"No, Camille that was not my intension. I was just trying to make you happy. You were shutting me out. Our marriage was falling apart. I wanted to fix it. I wanted to fix us."

Camille shook her head and slipped her ring off her finger. "Here. We're done."

"Camille, please," Logan begged. "Don't do this."

"I'm done."

"No, don't. Please don't do this. I love you."

Camille dropped the ring and turned away. Logan grabbed her by the arm and she spun around, her hand meeting his face. Logan backed away, gripping his stinging cheek.

"I said I'm done."

Logan watched her leave and he felt his heart sink. Tears were rolling down his face. She was gone and it was all his fault.

"Logie." Kendall's soft voice reached his ears and he turned around to face his friend.

"You should go," he said.

"Logie, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Kendall asked.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I never should have asked you to help me. This was a mistake."

"Your son is a mistake? Logan, you wanted this."

"Because I thought it would make her happy! Now she's gone and I have nothing. I ruined everything!"

"You still have me and this little guy."

"Get out. Please just go."

Kendall nodded his head and made his way to the front door, hesitating before he left. "I'm sorry I cared enough to help. Next time don't bother asking me for anything."

The door slammed shut.

 **A/N: I told you guys it wasn't going to be pretty. I feel bad for Kendall. Yes, Camille has gone through some shit and I would be pissed if my husband lied to me about something as big as this, but come on! Poor Kendall! All he wanted to do was help and Logan is just being a dickhead! I feel bad now. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I will update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

Kendall didn't understand what just happened. Everything was going fine, he was with Logan and they were both happy. They were always happy when they were together. It had always been that way.

He remembered meeting Logan many years ago, and how they clicked instantly. It was like they were supposed to be friends. It didn't matter if they came from different backgrounds. A hockey captain and nerd; it didn't work in others eyes, but to them it was perfect. They would be best friends forever.

But now Kendall couldn't say that anymore. Logan hated him.

Kendall understood that Logan was upset. His wife left him, Kendall would be upset if that happened to him, but he knew that taking it out on the people he cared about was wrong. He tried to understand that his friend was hurting, but Logan shouldn't have pushed him away.

Kendall made a lot of sacrifices for Logan. He gave up his job, his home and possibly his life. He knew the risks, Logan made sure to tell him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was helping his best friend. He would do anything for Logan. No matter what the risks were.

Kendall entered his apartment and shut the door behind him, feeling hot tears run down his face, not caring to wipe them away. He was behind closed doors now, and he felt comfortable letting his emotions show. He had every right to be upset.

The tears were coming down harder now and he started to sob, his body trembling. The child inside of him began to squirm, bringing more tears to the blond's eyes.

All he could think about was what Logan had said. Did he really mean it? How could Logan think everything was a mistake? The child was a blessing, a miracle.

Kendall placed a comforting hand on his belly, trying to calm the child that he had grown close to. A part of him wanted to go back to Minnesota and raise the baby on his own, but deep down he knew that he couldn't. Even though Logan had hurt him, he wasn't going to hurt his best friend.

He slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself and crying harder than before. The blond didn't notice the sound of the bedroom door opening or the footsteps making their way down the hall.

"Kendall?"

The blond's head snapped up, his puffy eyes meeting concerned hazel ones. James was beside his friend in seconds, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around the crying blond. Kendall accepted the embrace, burying his face in the crook of James' neck.

"Hey, it's okay. What happened?" James asked.

Kendall's body continued to shake and James pulled him closer.

"What happened, buddy?" James asked again.

Kendall pulled away to respond. "Logan. He...he hates me. I don't understand what happened."

"What did he do?"

"Camille found out and L-Logan told me to get out, and that everything was a mistake. I don't know what I did."

"Kendall, you did nothing wrong! He's the jerk okay?"

James was fuming. How could Logan hurt Kendall after everything that they've been through? They were supposed to be best friends. Kendall was giving up everything to help Logan.

"This was a mistake."

Kendall sniffed and glanced at James. "What?"

"You never should have done this."

"Why? He's my best-"

"Don't even say that! How can he be your best friend when he just hurt you! You should never have helped him, Kendall! He doesn't even appreciate what you're doing for him!"

"I just wanted to make him happy."

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And yet you're miserable. You could die and he doesn't give a shit! You should never have done this! It was a stupid thing to do!"

Kendall pushed his friend away. "Well, I don't. I don't care how this turns out in the end, but this baby means the world to me. None of this was a mistake."

"You don't get it."

"No, you don't get it, James. I don't care if I gave up everything. It's worth it."

James shook his head and stood up. "I don't see how it's worth it. You could die and that doesn't even scare you."

Kendall stood up and faced the taller brunet. "Is that what you think? That I'm not scared? I'm fucking terrified! But my feelings come last."

"Why! Why do you always have to put others first! You're being selfish!" James yelled.

"How am I being selfish!"

"Because you don't care if you die, but I do! I don't want to lose you and you don't even care. I hate that you're doing this."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

James let out a sigh. "Because you're my best friend. Logan may be yours, but you mean everything to me."

"You're my best friend, too."

"You're closer with Logan."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're willing to do anything for him."

"James, you're my best friend too! I had to help him okay? He needed me," Kendall said.

"I guess I just don't get it. I would never ask you to risk your life for me. You're more important," James said.

"I know that you're upset, but this was my decision. I don't care what happens to me."

"Why! Is that kid that important to you!"

"Yes!"

James ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't think he is, but whatever. You don't care anyway."

"James…"

The brunet shook his head and left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

James was furious. No furious wasn't even a good enough word to describe how he was feeling. He hated what was going on. How could Kendall be so selfish? Why didn't he see that what he was doing was hurting the people that cared about him? James didn't want to lose his best friend.

The brunet regretted how he acted, but he couldn't help the way he felt. He had been keeping it inside for a while. At first, he thought what Kendall was doing was brave and wonderful, but he didn't feel that way now. He thought what Kendall was doing was idiotic.

It was obvious that there was something between the two friends, even if neither one wanted to admit it to the other. James didn't want to lose his best friend. He loved Kendall. The blond was always there for him, encouraging him when he felt helpless and lost. He couldn't live without him.

James snapped out of his thoughts when he realized where he was. He was in front of Logan's apartment. The anger he had for the doctor was consuming him and he wanted to confront the shorter brunet.

The next thing James knew, he was pounding hard on the door. The voice in his head was telling him to quit it and walk away. This had nothing to do with him. But it was too late, the door was opened and James shoved Logan.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Logan screamed at him.

"Me? What about you! How dare you hurt Kendall!" James screamed back.

Logan's expression softened. "I screwed up, I know. I need to apologize."

Logan tried to leave the apartment, only for James to shove him back, a little harder than before.

"You stay away from him. This is all your fault."

"I know! Get out of my way. I need to fix this."

"You're not fixing anything. I'm taking him back to Minnesota."

"What? You can't do that! It's not safe for him there!" Logan cried.

"And here it is? You're slowly killing him with your little experiment," James spat.

"He'll be dead for sure if he's with you."

All James could see was red. Logan wasn't getting it.

James raised his fist, hitting Logan directly in the jaw. The shorter man stumbled back, grabbing his aching jaw. His lip was busted and the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Leave Kendall alone or else," James threatened.

Logan didn't say a word, he just glared daggers at the taller brunet.

James left the apartment, making his way downstairs. He needed to get away and clear his head.

The guilt started to creep up on him. He shouldn't have hit Logan, what good was that going to do. If anything, it was going to make Kendall upset and the last thing James wanted to do was upset his friend. He was doing such a good job at that already.

He hated himself. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. All he did was make things worse. Kendall wasn't going to forgive him for this.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Everything was falling apart. First Logan was upset with him and now James. Kendall was getting tired of the drama. He was not supposed to be stressed out, especially in his delicate state. Logan promised that everything was going to go smoothly. But it wasn't.

Kendall knew that he had to give his friends space, but he needed to fix the issues between them. He couldn't save Logan's relationship with Camille, but he sure as hell could save his friendship.

The blond made his way toward the front door and reached for the doorknob, but he froze when heard his phone ringing. He dashed to the kitchen, picking his cell phone off the counter. Maybe it was Logan or James.

The incoming call was from his mother and Kendall felt like his heart was about to stop. He hadn't talked to her in months. What was he supposed to say?

"H-hello?" He answered.

"Kendall? Honey, is everything alright?" Jennifer asked, her tone full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Sweetie, what is going on?"

Kendall couldn't tell her. It would just scare her. The last thing he wanted was to worry his mother. But he was already doing that by keeping secrets.

"It's hard to explain."

"Oh, sweetheart, everything will be okay. Are you homesick?"

"Kind of. California is different."

"I know. Maybe you should just come home. Logan will understand," Jennifer told her son.

"Mom, I can't. I need to be here," Kendall said.

"But you sound miserable. What's really going on?"

"I can't really say. Listen, Mom, I swear that I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But you're my baby and I am always going to worry about you. If you feel like you need to stay, then I won't try to convince you otherwise. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. I'm sorry that I haven't called."

"It's okay. Just be safe and call anytime. I'm here to talk if you ever need to."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Kendall ended the call and placed his phone back on the counter. A part of him wanted to go home, but he couldn't just run away because things were rough. He promised Logan that he was going to help him.

And he was going to keep that promise.

 **A/N: I know this chapter was short and I do apologize, but it's late over here and I wanted to post something since I left you guys hanging in the last chapter. So, James is kind of an idiot. He shouldn't have hit Logan, but he's upset. He loves Kendall but doesn't want to admit it! Any way I hope you guys liked it and I will update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Logan hissed when his fingers touched the large bruise on his jaw. His bottom lip was split and a scab was starting to form. He reached for the icepack, applying it to his aching face. He wasn't expecting to get punched in the face, but he did deserve it. He had been a jerk lately.

The brunet left the bathroom, entering the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of tequila. He poured himself a generous amount and brought the glass up to his lips, wincing when the alcohol burned his busted lip. He set the glass down and reached for his phone, sighing sadly when all his messages to Camille continued to be ignored.

He had been trying to reach her, but none of his messages or calls were returned. He hated himself for what he did. All he had to do was tell her the truth, and he screwed that up. The opportunity to tell Camille presented itself many times, and yet Logan still didn't come clean. He thought he was being careful by keeping the pregnancy to himself, but really, he was just being an idiot.

Now his wife was gone. And so was his best friend.

Logan let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He remembered the way Kendall looked at him, the expression the blond wore would forever be stuck in his mind. He had never hurt Kendall, at least not like the way he had tonight.

Logan was just upset with himself. It was his fault that everything was falling apart. He wasn't going to point the finger at Kendall or Camille, they had nothing to do with it. Camille didn't even know what was going on, and Kendall offered to help.

Kendall was willing to give up everything to help, and yet Logan treated him horribly. Logan didn't regret asking Kendall for help and he didn't think his son was a mistake either. He didn't know why he said those horrible words, but he didn't mean them. He was so angry with himself and he took it out on his best friend.

Logan picked up the glass and placed it at his lips, wincing when the liquid stung. But he didn't care, he was upset and he needed something to calm down. He wasn't much of a drinker, he had a glass every now and then or when he was really upset.

But getting drunk wasn't going to help the situation. The alcohol would numb the pain, but it was only a temporary effect. It would wear off and Logan would feel like shit all over again.

The brunet poured the alcohol down the drain.

He reached for his phone and typed out another message to Camille, but never received a response. He tried calling her again, but she never picked up. He wasn't expecting her too, she had every right to be upset.

His eyes landed on her wedding ring and he took the piece of jewelry in his hand, tracing the outline with his fingers. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he clutched the ring tightly in his fist.

He had to make things right again.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock, but he couldn't bring his hand down on the door. He had to do it, though. He had to talk to Kendall and apologize. Logan was afraid of James being there, he really didn't want to get punched again.

Finally, he found the courage to knock and he waited nervously for the door to open. Kendall appeared and Logan felt his heart shatter. It had been obvious that the blond had been crying, his usual sparkly green eyes were now red and puffy. And it was all because of Logan.

"Hey," Logan said quietly.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I am so sorry about last night. I swear I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry and I should never have taken it out on you."

"I know."

"I feel like such a jerk."

"You are, Logie. But it's okay. I'm sorry too."

"For what? You didn't do anything. I was the idiot that screwed up," Logan said.

"I shouldn't have gone over there. It's my fault," Kendall said.

"No, it isn't. You did nothing wrong okay?"

Kendall nodded his head, then his eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you!"

Logan was confused at first, forgetting about the bruise on his face. "Oh that. It's nothing. I deserved it."

"What happened?"

"James didn't tell you?"

Kendall balled his hands into fists. "No."

"Oh. Look, don't get mad at him. He was just defending you," Logan said.

"That doesn't make it okay," Kendall said and he let out a sigh. "this is getting hard."

"I know and I am so sorry that I put you through all this bullshit. Maybe you were better off staying in Minnesota. At least then your life would be normal."

"I don't think that. Yes, this is weird and stressful, but I would do it all over again. I love this little guy and I love you. You're my best friend, Logie."

Logan smiled at his friends' words. No matter how many times they fought, they always managed to make up and stay friends.

"I love you too. I promise I will never ever hurt you again. I've been a really shitty friend lately," Logan said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kendall smiled.

"So…. how is everything else?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and he stepped aside, letting his best friend into the apartment. Logan's eyes immediately landed on the suitcase sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"I thought about it and at first I wanted to go back home, but this isn't over yet. I want to stick with you until the end."

"I'm so sorry I screwed up," Logan said sadly.

Kendall rolled his eyes and placed a comforting hand on the brunet's shoulder. "Logie, stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry."

Kendall frowned at his friend.

"Is James here?" Logan asked.

"He's in the bedroom," Kendall replied.

"I should apologize to him, too. I said some pretty shitty stuff to him."

"I'd wait. He's still upset with me."

"What happened with you guys?" Logan questioned.

"It's a long story," Kendall replied.

Logan frowned. He knew something was going on between them, but he respected Kendall's wishes and dropped it.

"How's Camille?"

Logan felt his heart sink at the question. He wished he had an answer.

"I've tried everything. I don't think she is coming back."

"Hey, don't think like that. Just give her some time to cool off," Kendall said.

"I know. It's just hard. I really want her to raise our son with me. I can't do it alone," Logan confessed.

"You have me."

"Thanks, buddy."

They both froze when they heard a door open and footsteps down the hall. James appeared and he balled his hands into fists. He thought he had made it clear that Logan was supposed to stay away from Kendall.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"James, stop. He apologized," Kendall answered.

"And I want to apologize to you," Logan piped up.

James let out a sad sigh. He felt awful for what he had done. Logan was being a jerk, but he didn't really deserve a punch in the face. Or maybe he did. James a little conflicted.

"I'm sorry, Loges. I guess you didn't need to get socked in the face," James said.

"I did actually."

Kendall's eyes darted back and forth between his two friends. "So…. are you guys good then?"

James and Logan shared a look, then James said, "Yeah, we're good."

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He hated the drama and knowing that it was behind them made him feel better. He just wanted everything to go smoothly. He wasn't asking for much.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan unlocked the door to his apartment, sighing when it remained empty. He still hadn't heard from Camille and a part of him just wanted to give up. He wasn't sure if there was any hope for them. He screwed up.

He noticed that the light was on and he could've sworn that he left it off before he went to work. Then he heard noises coming from the back room. His heart was beating fast and he started to fear the worst, then he spotted it. Camille's purse was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Logan took off running toward the back room, throwing open the door. Camille jumped and she dropped some of her belongings.

"Camille! Oh, thank God! I want to talk and-"

"No."

"What? But I want to apologize."

"I don't need an apology, Logan. I just want to be left alone."

Logan's eyes landed on her open suitcase and bare side of the closet.

"Camille, no. Don't do this. Please don't leave me," Logan begged.

"I'm going back home. I just can't do this anymore," Camille said, and she turned back to packing her suitcase.

Logan stepped into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh and turned to face him.

"Please? We can work this out. I promise," Logan told her.

"You lied to me. How can I trust you again?" Camille asked.

"Because I will prove to you that you can trust me. I won't hurt you ever again. I love you and I want us to raise our son together."

Hearing about the baby brought tears to Camille's eyes. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the idea. She never imagined that Kendall would be carrying her child. It just wasn't fair.

"I can't."

"Camille, just please give me another chance. We finally get to be a family now. Don't throw it away."

Camille just shook her head and zipped up her suitcase. "I have to go. Good bye, Logan."

"Camille, please!"

Logan reached out for her hand, but she pulled away from him. Camille gave him one last look, then she was gone.

Logan heard the front door shut.

Tears were pouring down his face now. He was so angry with himself. He thought that he was helping, but instead, he damaged their marriage. Camille was gone and she was never coming back.

 **A/N: Yeah this chapter was short and I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to add. I having some trouble coming up with ideas and it sucks. I will work on it! At least Kogan made up and Jagan are on good terms now. I will update soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this in a while. I was having trouble coming up with something to write and then Logan released Sleepwalker and..well…..you know how that went. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall hated seeing his best friend so down. Logan just wasn't the same ever since Camille left. He spent most of his time hanging around Kendall's apartment, but the blond didn't mind; he was happy to cheer up his best friend. But sometimes, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Logan out of his funk.

Logan smiled some days, mostly when he felt his son move or when he saw the baby on the sonogram machine, but other times he was upset. Kendall couldn't relate, he had never been married or in a long-term relationship, but he knew it was a painful experience to lose someone so close.

They sat quietly in the small room, waiting for Jo to come in. Kendall tapped his fingers against the exam bed, and he glanced over in Logan's direction. He had been quiet on the way over and Kendall was starting to worry about him. Logan was different.

"Logan?"

The brunet in question glanced up, his brown eyes full of sorrow. He forced a smile, but Kendall saw right through it.

"I know you're faking."

Logan let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I know. I wish there was something I could do," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you've done enough. I appreciate everything that you've done for me."

Kendall opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of the door interrupted their conversation. Jo walked into the room and sent a smile their way, but it quickly faltered when she noticed how out of it Logan looked.

"What happened to you?" She questioned.

"It's a long story," He replied. He was tired of having to talk about it.

"Okay, where is the other guy? The pretty one?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "The pretty one? Really?"

Jo blushed. "Uh..."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "He stayed home today."

"Oh, that's too bad. I mean, for you guys! Let's just get started okay?"

Kendall sent Logan a look, and the brunet grinned. It had been a while since he did that, and it brought a smile to Kendall's face.

"How have things been?" Jo asked.

Kendall turned to face her, knowing the question was for him. "Fine, I guess. The little guy is moving."

"That's great! Isn't it amazing?"

Kendall nodded his head. He was enjoying feeling the baby move, but there were times when the baby kicked a little too hard.

"Okay, go ahead and lie back."

Kendall did as he was told and he lifted his shirt. He grimaced at the sight of his round middle. He wasn't used to seeing his body this way, he was always very athletic and fit. Logan was at his side, and he sent the blond a reassuring smile.

Logan glanced up at the screen and smile formed over his face at the sight of his son. It was bittersweet, he wanted Camille by his side so that they could both experience this, but it didn't turn out that way. He thought for sure that once he told her, that she would be happy and excited. She was none of those things.

Kendall could sense Logan was zoning out again and he reached for the brunet's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Logan smiled at his friend, thankful to have him around.

"He's doing really good. I'm surprised actually," Jo said, and she handed Kendall a couple of paper towels to wipe the gel from his belly.

"Me, too," Logan agreed.

Kendall frowned at the brunet. "You guys are so negative. I knew this was going to work from the get-go."

Logan arched a brow at his friend. "No, you didn't. You didn't even want to do this."

"Uh, that was you."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Jo said. "I'm glad that this is working out and that you're doing okay. The risks are still very high."

"Enough with the risk crap. I know what can happen. You don't have to repeat it every time I come in here."

Logan sent Jo an apologetic smile. The hormones were making Kendall a lot moodier lately.

"Sorry. I just get worried," Jo admitted.

"Aw, you like him," Logan teased.

Jo shot the brunet a look. "Yes, I do. He's a patient."

"Uh huh sure."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you two are free to go. Kendall, I will schedule you for next week okay?"

Kendall nodded his head and he climbed off the bed. Jo handed him another envelope with pictures, then he left the room with Logan. He made sure to wrap his hands around his growing middle, but the tactic wasn't working anymore. He was getting too big.

"Are you feeling better?" Kendall asked once they were in Logan's car.

"Kendall, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Logan replied.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

Kendall frowned at his friend. "Logie, come on. I know this sucks, but you still have your son."

Logan let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I get it."

"It's just hard, ya know?"

"I know."

"Sorry," Logan apologized. Then his eyes landed on the envelope sitting on Kendall's lap. He smiled. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Kendall nodded and opened the envelope, slipping one of the images out. "He is. I think he gets that from you."

"Of course, he does!"

Kendall chuckled. This was the Logan he wanted back. He knew it was going to take time, but it was going to be worth it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

It was awkward, there was so much tension in the air. It never used to be like this. Kendall didn't understand what was going on, he was sure that James and Logan made up.

They were supposed to be having a good time at the mall, but the tension between his friends was becoming too much. Logan seemed okay, but James was being distant. Kendall didn't like it.

"Can we stop for a minute?" Kendall asked.

His two friends stopped walking. Logan turned to face him. "Are you okay? Are you tired?" he asked.

"I'm just tired of the way you two have been acting. It's driving me crazy!"

Logan and James exchanged awkward glances. Logan let out a sigh and he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Me, too," James mumbled.

"What the hell is going on? You guys were fine the other day!" Kendall cried.

"It's my fault," James said. "I still feel bad about what I did."

"James, I forgave you," Logan said.

"I know, but I still feel like an asshole. I should never have hit you."

"It's fine. I needed that."

"Are you guys done?" Kendall asked, "Can we all be friends again?"

"Yeah, sorry," James apologized.

"Good! I don't want to be stressed out, but you guys are making things difficult."

"Kendall, we're fine. Don't worry about it anymore," Logan told him.

The blond nodded his head, then he continued walking. James and Logan shared one more glance, then they followed their friend.

The rest of the day went a lot better and Kendall was glad that his friends were getting along again. He was tired of all the drama and he just wanted things to go smoothly. He wasn't asking for much.

James opened the door to the apartment he shared with Kendall, huffing from having to carry a few bags and a baby car seat. He set the items down on the floor, letting out a sigh of relief. Kendall and Logan entered the apartment, Logan carrying a few bags and he set them down on the couch.

"Thanks, guys," Kendall smiled at them.

"What the hell did you buy!" James exclaimed.

"Baby stuff."

"Well yeah! But there is so much!"

"I don't mind keeping some of this stuff at my place," Logan said.

"Shouldn't it all be at your place?" James questioned.

Kendall frowned and sent the taller brunet a warning look. James quickly dropped the attitude.

"I'm just saying. Do we really need all this stuff? The kids not even close to coming yet!" James cried.

"We have 12 weeks. It's better to be prepared," Logan told him.

"I guess."

Kendall walked over to the couch, sitting down and reaching for one of the bags. He may have gone a little overboard, but he cared about the little boy inside of him and he wanted to spoil him rotten.

"We still need a name for him," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head. "I can't think of anything yet."

"Really? Nothing?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly didn't know if this was going to work."

"Logie, you are too negative. Okay, what if Camille was having the baby? Would you have a name?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kendall cringed. "Fuck, Logan, I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's fine." Logan lied.

He didn't want to think about her, but lately, she was the only thing that was on his mind. He wondered how she was doing and if she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking of her. He missed his wife.

"Okay," James said, starting to feel awkward. "Let's just call the kid Logan Jr."

Kendall frowned. "Way to be original."

"Then what name do you have in mind?" James asked.

"I don't know, but at least I am working on it."

"Okay, well I'm gonna head home since you two are arguing," Logan said.

"No, Logie don't go!" Kendall cried. He liked having his best friend around and he didn't want Logan to be alone.

"Okay. What's the plan then?"

"Let's pick out a name!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Okay, okay. Just give me a minute."

Logan excused himself from the room. Once Kendall heard the bathroom door close, he turned to James, a huge smile on his face. James knew that look.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Camille and have her come back!" Kendall replied.

"And how do you plan to do that? You don't even know where she lives."

"True, but I can call her. I just need to get her number."

James let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're going to need my help, aren't you?"

"Please, James! He's hurting and I just want to see him happy again," Kendall said.

"But it's none of our business."

"It kind of is. I mean, I was the one that decided to have their baby. Please, James!"

"Okay fine! But only because you're my best friend and I love you."

"You love me?"

James rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Great! Let's bring Camille back!"

James let out another sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter was short, it was kind of a filler. Does anyone know any good boy names? Also, I want to bring Camille back. Poor Logan misses her and she needs to be there for her baby. Thank you so much for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this in a while! I tried to make this chapter pretty long, but I don't know if I liked how it came out. I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall didn't know how his plan to bring Camille back was going to work, but he wasn't going to give up. He just had to try harder. The blond had no idea where she lived and he didn't want to ask Logan about it. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his best friend or raise suspicion.

There had to be a way to get Camille back. Logan was hurting and Kendall was tired of seeing his best friend so broken. Logan assured him that he was fine, but Kendall could see right through the act. Logan was never great at lying.

Kendall wracked his mind for an idea. He could try calling her, but he didn't have her phone number and Logan's phone was always on him. The blond didn't know what he was going to do.

But that's why he had James.

The brunet glared at his friend, wishing he never offered to help. They were better off leaving the situation alone and let Logan deal with it. Camille was his wife after all.

"Please!" Kendall begged, clasping his hands together.

"No," James replied sternly.

"You promised you would help!"

"I don't recall that."

Kendall frowned. "James, please! Logan needs our help!"

"Kendall, this is none of our business! It's Logan's fault that she left," James said.

"Okay so he lied, but she didn't have to leave! Let's just bring her back so they can get back together. He's hurting."

"Not my problem."

Kendall huffed. "You're a dick."

James gaped at his friend. "Seriously? Kendall, I don't know what to do. We can't call her."

"That is why you are going to go to Logan's place and steal his phone."

"No."

"Please!"

"Why can't you do it?" James questioned.

"Because I'm comfy here on the couch and Junior is kicking like crazy," Kendall replied.

James' left brow arched. "Junior? Really?"

"Hey, it's just a nickname! I am working on a real name."

"Whatever."

Kendall frowned at the taller man. "So you're really not going to help me?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. This is just weird."

"Oh, come on! You said you would do anything for me."

James scowled. He did say that and he was quickly regretting it.

"Kendall, this is none of our damn business. Just drop it."

"I can't! Logan is upset and it's making me upset and if I stress out then-"

"Enough!" James cried, silencing the blond's rambling. He let out a sigh. "I know you are trying to guilt trip me."

"Is it working?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Damn it I hate you sometimes."

"Thank you!"

James rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to go to Logan's apartment and get his phone," Kendall replied.

"What! I can't just steal his phone!"

"I only need it for like a second."

James glared at the blond. "I hate you."

Kendall smiled at him. "I know you love me."

"Ugh if this doesn't work then we are not continuing, got it?"

Kendall nodded his head. James rolled his eyes again, not believing his friend for a second. Kendall was the one that always came up with a plan and if that plan didn't work out, then it was back to the drawing board. Kendall didn't know when to quit.

James let out an agitated sigh and left the apartment, cursing to himself the whole way to Logan's apartment. He knocked on the door, a part of him hoping that the doctor didn't answer, but he knew Kendall was going to keep pushing him until he brought back the phone.

Logan answered the door, a puzzled look crossing his face. "James? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey! Uh, good question. Kendall forgot something over here," James lied.

"No, he didn't."

"Uh I mean, he um…." His mind was blanking and Logan was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He finally found his voice. "He left a book here."

Logan raised a brow. "A book? Kendall doesn't read."

"It's that.. um... baby name book! Yeah, that one!"

"Okay?" Logan said a little unsurely, but he stepped aside anyway.

James entered the apartment, his eyes scanning around for the phone. He spotted it on the kitchen counter. All he had to do was take it, but that was easier said than done. Logan was still in the room.

"So," James started. "Did you work today?"

Logan glanced down at his navy blue button-down shirt and black slacks. It was obvious that he worked. "Uh yeah," he replied.

"Nice. Save any lives?"

"James, I'm really tired. Can you just get the book and go?"

James nodded his head and wandered around the living room, pretending to look for the make-believe book. Logan rolled his eyes.

"It's not in there."

"I was just checking."

"Try the bag of baby stuff. I put it in the bedroom."

"Can you grab it for me? I feel weird going into your room," James said.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it, deciding now wasn't the time for a nasty remark. He rolled his eyes and left the room, disappearing down the hall. James quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing the phone.

"I don't see any book," Logan said and James quickly spun around.

"Oh. He must have placed it somewhere else. You know how Kendall is with the whole pregnancy brain."

"Uh huh."

"Well thanks, Loges! Bye!"

James slipped the phone into his pocket and dashed out of the apartment, leaving behind a very confused Logan. The doctor shook his head and went into the kitchen. He frowned. He could have sworn he placed his phone down on the counter.

James ran into his apartment, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Kendall was still on the couch, now munching on some potato chips. He glanced up when he spotted his friend and he smiled.

"Did you get it!" He asked.

James nodded his head and walked over to the blond, tossing the phone down on the couch. "I am never doing that again," he said, then his eyes landing on the bag of chips. He frowned at the blond. "Really? You couldn't get up to take Logan's phone, but you could for chips?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulder. "Aiden was hungry."

"Aiden?"

"I'm still working on it!"

James rolled his eyes. "I am never stealing anything from Logan again."

"Don't worry," Kendall said and he picked up the phone. "You won't have to."

"Good. Now hurry up and get Camille's number so you can give it back."

"Me? You're the one that stole it!"

"Because you told me to!"

"Okay, okay! You're a pain in the ass."

James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Kendall ignored the brunet's childish behavior and he started scrolling through Logan's contacts. "Aha! Found it!"

"Good. Now call her," James said.

"I have to use my phone. She won't answer it if she thinks it's Logan."

Kendall grabbed his own phone and started dialing the number. He set Logan's phone down on the coffee table and he placed his own at his ear. "It's ringing," he said to James. The brunet just rolled his eyes.

Kendall frowned when the other line never picked up and it eventually went to Camille's voicemail. He hung up.

"Nothing?" James questioned.

Kendall nodded his head. "Should I try again?"

"Dude, just give her some time. She probably doesn't recognize the number."

"Yeah. I just want her to come back."

James didn't know what to say. He felt bad for Logan too, but this was none of his business. It wasn't his place to interfere. If they happened to talk to Camille, how would Logan feel about it? James had already messed up with the other brunet and they were finally okay again. He didn't want to ruin their relationship again.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall made his way over to 2J and he knocked on the door. He gripped Logan's phone in his hand. The door opened and Logan appeared. Kendall smiled.

"Hey, Logie," he greeted.

"Hey. What's up?" Logan asked.

"I need to return this." Kendall held out the phone and Logan cocked his head in confusion.

"How did you-"

"It's a long story. Listen, can I come in?"

Logan nodded his head and stepped aside, letting the blond into his apartment. He shut the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your son's fine too," Kendall replied.

Logan smiled. "Good. Did you find your book?"

Kendall's brows scrunched in confusion. "What book?"

"The one that James-"He stopped and he rolled his eyes. "Never mind. There was no book. Why did he take my phone?"

"I needed Jo's number," Kendall lied.

Logan's eyes widened. "Why! Is everything okay!"

"Logie, chill. I just wanted it in case I needed to call her."

"Oh. Wait, why?"

"Because she's my doctor."

Logan frowned. "So am I."

Kendall chuckled. "You're my best friend."

"But everything's really okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that I worry so much. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost another baby or if I lost you. I already lost too much," Logan said, sadly.

Kendall placed a comforting hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "I promise nothing bad is going to happen. And maybe Camille will come back."

"I don't know. She made it perfectly clear that we were done. I don't understand why she would just leave. I thought this is what she wanted."

"I think she just needs some time to process it. It's a little startling."

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for bringing this up. I'm sure you're tired of me venting," Logan said.

"I am not tired of it. If you need to vent, then you vent," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Can I tell my mom what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Logie, I promise she won't run her mouth. I think she is worried about me and I would feel better if she knew what was going on," Kendall said.

Logan let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

"Again, I promise she won't say anything."

"Okay."

"I better get going. You look exhausted and I'm starving."

Logan chuckled. "You're always starving."

"Hey! I'm eating for two now!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I know. I'll stop by tomorrow okay?"

Kendall nodded his head. "Okay. See ya later."

Kendall left the apartment and pulled out his phone, frowning when there were no missed calls from Camille. He felt like calling her again, but it was getting late and he decided he would try getting a hold of her tomorrow.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall let out a groan and let out a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was nine-thirty and he let out another yawn. He didn't understand why he was awake. Then he heard it. A knock.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, then he remembered that Logan was going to stop by. He threw the blankets off and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. The door to his room opened and James poked his head.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," He said.

"Hey," Kendall yawned.

"Uh sorry to bother you, but your mother's here."

Kendall's eyes widened. "What!"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man. I swear I have nothing to do with this."

"Shit, shit, shit." Kendall jumped out of bed and scrambled around his room to find a larger shirt to cover his growing middle. "Can you stall her?" he asked.

"I'll try," James said, then he left the room.

Kendall cursed to himself again when he couldn't find a clean shirt. The one he had on was little on the baggy side, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to tell her about the baby, but he didn't plan on doing it today.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he slowly left his bedroom and made his way down the hall. He could hear his mother's voice, she was at least in a good mood. Jennifer Knight caught movement from the corner of her eye and she glanced in the direction of the hallway, a smile spreading across her face when she spotted her son.

Kendall entered the living room and he smiled. His mother was at his side in seconds, hugging him tightly. He prayed that she wouldn't notice the bump between them.

"Oh, sweetheart, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too. What are you doing here?"

Jennifer pulled away. "I know this is shocking, but I was just worried and you haven't called in awhile."

"Mom, I'm fine," Kendall said.

"I know, but that's now mothers are. You will be the same way when you have kids."

Kendall bit his lip.

James snickered. "I guess you could say he is a mommy."

Jennifer glanced in his direction. "What do you mean?"

Kendall shook his head and James froze. "Uh…I mean…. he's very protective."

"He is. He was that way with Katie. Actually, you're still that way."

"Where is she?" Kendall asked when he noticed his baby sister wasn't around.

"I didn't want her missing school, so she is staying at a friend's house," Jennifer replied.

"Oh." Kendall was bummed. He missed his sister.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You will see her again. Hopefully soon."

"Yeah. I don't know how long I will be out here."

Jennifer frowned. "How long are you staying? You've been here for a while."

"I know. Just give me a few more months," Kendall said.

It was obvious that his mother wasn't happy with that answer. She couldn't help it, she missed her son.

"Okay. We just really miss you."

"I miss you too."

James cleared his throat, starting to feel awkward. "I think I will step out and let you guys talk."

"No," Kendall said. "I want you to be with me when I tell her."

"Tell me what?" Jennifer asked.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Mom, you might want to sit down for this one."

Kendall grabbed his mom by the hand. He was about to lead her over to the couch, but he froze when he heard the front door open.

"Hey!" Logan greeted. "I was just-"

The brunet froze. He was not expecting to see Mrs. Knight.

"Hello, Logan!" The red-haired woman said with a smile.

"H-Hello. Mama Knight, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on my son. You've been hogging him."

Logan blushed. "Uh…"

Jennifer turned back to her son. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Um I was going to say…. crap, I don't know to say this."

"Kendall, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Kendall glanced at Logan, silently begging for help. Logan was just as stumped. He didn't know how to break the news.

Kendall let out a sigh. There was no beating around the bush. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Jennifer was taken aback. She wasn't sure if she had heard her son correctly. "I'm sorry what? Did you say that you were-"

"Pregnant? Yeah. It's Logan's."

"Honey, I know you two are dating, but you can't be having his baby."

"Mama Knight, Kendall and I aren't dating. We're just friends," Logan said.

"Then if you two aren't together, then why are you here?" Jennifer asked her son.

"This is why." Kendall lifted his shirt, exposing his growing belly.

Jennifer's eyes widened, then they were rolling back. She hit the floor with a thud.

 **A/N: So, Mama Knight knows! Thank you guys so much for reading and I will update soon! Oh! One more thing. I was thinking of having another Kames scene. Yes or no?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this in a while! That's all I have to say.**

A small groan escaped her lips, the slight throb in her head becoming apparent. Muffled voices filled her ears and she tried to open her eyes. The voices became clearer and her eyes fluttered open, meeting worried brown ones.

Jennifer Knight sat up, a little too quickly, another groan tearing through her throat when her head continued to throb. She grabbed her head, rubbing the aching spot.

"What…what happened? Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"Oh no! She has amnesia!" Logan cried, waving his arms around in panic.

"Logie, relax!" Kendall said and he gripped his panicked friend by the shoulders, instantly calming the brunet down. He then turned toward his mother. "Mom, are you okay?"

Jennifer slowly nodded her head, wincing from the persistent ache. "Did I pass out?" she asked.

Kendall nodded his head. "Yeah. We tried to catch you, but obviously, we failed."

"It's okay, sweetheart."

James approached the woman with a bag of ice and she smiled appreciatively, taking the bag and placing it on the bump that was starting to form.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mama Knight?" Logan asked, worry still evident in his voice. "I can take a look at you if you want. Maybe run a CT scan?"

Jennifer shook her head and waved the brunet off. "Logan, I'll be fine. The ice should help."

Logan nodded and bit down on his lip, still feeling worried about the older Knight. He felt responsible for her fainting episode. Kendall could tell that his best friend was freaking out again and he placed a comforting hand on the brunet's shoulder. Logan glanced up at the blond, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I had the strangest dream," Jennifer said and she glanced at her son. "You told me that you were pregnant and it was Logan's baby. It was odd."

"Mom, it wasn't a dream," Kendall said.

"But that's not possible."

Kendall shrugged and slapped his hand over Logan's back. "Well, Logie here is a genius and he was able to pull it off. I'm how many weeks now?" He asked his friend.

Logan rolled his eyes. "26."

Kendall smiled and patted his belly. Jennifer's gaze landed on her son's protruding middle, her eyes bugging out of her head. She was starting to feel woozy again.

"Kendall, but how….how is this even possible?" Jennifer asked.

"It's kind of long story."

Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest, sending a stern look her son's way. "Kendall Donald Knight, you tell me what is going on right now!"

Kendall let out a sigh of defeat. He felt like a little kid all over again. "Logan came to me when Camille miscarried and I agreed to carry the baby for them. That's why I'm out here," he said.

"I still don't understand why you would do this. Carrying a baby isn't easy and you're not exactly built for it," Jennifer said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I have a fake womb. It's fine."

Jennifer's eyes widened, then she turned her attention to Logan. "You got my son pregnant! Do you know how dangerous this is! What were you thinking!"

"Mama Knight, I can explain-"

"Oh no! I am taking my baby home and that is final!"

"Mom, no!" Kendall cried. "I have to do this, I want to."

"But-"

"Mom, I want to do this. I promise I will be okay. So far, everything has been fine."

"Honey, this is scary. What if something goes wrong?" Jennifer asked.

The thought of something harming her son made Jennifer sick to her stomach. Her children meant the world to her and if something happened to them, she would never forgive herself. When Kendall wanted to play hockey when he was younger, Jennifer was against the idea, in fear of her son injuring himself. Her husband assured her that everything would be fine and she gave in.

Kendall had many injuries, none life-threating, but it still worried her. She knew Kendall was strong, he was a lot like his father, but this time she couldn't let her son put himself in danger. She already lost one person she loved and she wouldn't lose another.

"Kendall, I don't want anything to happen to you," Jennifer said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Kendall said, hoping his words would comfort his mother.

Logan glanced between the two Knights, feeling like he should say something. It was obvious that Jennifer was scared for her son, and it was up to him to assure the woman. He was to blame.

"Mama Knight, I promise he is in good hands. I have a colleague checking on him, it's not just me. Nothing is going to go wrong," Logan said.

Jennifer let out a sigh. "Logan, I know you are very smart and that you care about my son, but having him go through this is dangerous."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't let anything happen to him. I would never forgive myself if something did."

The red-haired woman locked eyes with familiar green ones. She could see how much he wanted to do this and who was she to stop him? He was an adult now, he could make his own decisions, even if she didn't agree with them. He was her baby, but she had to let him grow up.

"Okay. Just please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Kendall sat down beside his mother, wrapping his arms around her. "You won't," he said softly.

Jennifer nodded her head and she felt tears run down her cheeks. She pulled away and wiped them away, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kendall smiled and reached for the tissue box that was sitting on the coffee table. He winced and his hand flew to his belly. This didn't go unnoticed by the three people in the room.

"Kendall? Honey, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked her son, panic evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. He just kicked really hard," Kendall replied.

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Wait, he? It's a boy?"

Kendall nodded his head and he reached for his mother's hand, placing it over the area where he felt the baby move. Jennifer gasped when she felt the baby push against her hand.

"He moved! This is exciting!" She exclaimed.

Kendall chuckled. "I told you everything was fine."

Jennifer gasped again when the child continued to move. Kendall glanced up at Logan, and the brunet smiled. He was glad that everything was okay.

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up to find James staring down at him.

"You better keep that promise," James said.

"I will," Logan told the taller brunet.

Logan bit down on his lip. He would. He had to.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall dialed the number again and placed the phone to his ear, quickly growing impatient with each ring. It went to her voicemail and he cursed to himself. The blond tossed the phone beside him, irritated that Camille still refused to answer his calls. He thought of leaving a message, but he didn't know what to say.

He glanced around the empty apartment, letting out a sad sigh. His mother left a couple of days ago, and he was already missing her. He knew she had to get back, Katie couldn't stay at a friend's house forever, but he didn't want her to go. He missed his family, he missed Minnesota.

California just wasn't the same as it was back home. Not that he really got to experience much of the large city that he currently resided in, he was confined to the apartment. But what he did experience made him miss Minnesota. He was starting to miss his old life, but he decided to do this for Logan and he wasn't going to quit just because he was feeling homesick. He was too far in and this meant the world to his best friend.

Kendall reached over to grab his phone, deciding to find out when James was going to return. The brunet said he was going out, being very vague about where he was going and how long he would be out. It was annoying, but Kendall didn't want to start a fight.

His cellphone started to ring and for a moment he thought it was James or Logan, but he quickly noticed the unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. His eyes widened and he accepted the incoming call.

"Hello!"

"Uh, who is this?"

"Camille! It's me, Kendall!"

"How did you get my number?"

"It doesn't matter. Listen, you really need to come back! It's not the same without you."

Camille let out a sigh. "Did Logan put you up to this?"

"No!" Kendall cried. "It was my idea. He misses you like crazy! He's in bad shape."

"Kendall, I can't. What he did, what you did…I just can't."

"What I did? What did I do?"

"You were in on it! You could have told me what was going on!"

"I know, but Logan wanted to wait and it wasn't my place to tell you. You guys are married and he was the one that was supposed to tell you."

Camille sighed again. "I can't go back. I still haven't forgiven him yet."

"I know he lied, but his intentions were good. He never wanted to hurt you. He wanted you to be happy again." Kendall hoped his words would make the brunette realize that she was making a mistake. She didn't have to leave.

"I was fine."

"Camille, just please come home. Logan misses you and he wants you here to help him raise the baby. Your son needs his mother."

"I have to go."

Camille, wait! Don't- "

The other line went dead and Kendall pulled the phone away from his ear, cursing to himself. He thought that she would change her mind and come back, but it was obvious that she was never going to return to Logan. Kendall didn't know why he thought he could convince her.

The sound of the door opening reached the blond's ears and he glanced up, smiling when James entered the apartment. James smiled back and made his way over to the blond, setting down his shopping bags.

"You went shopping?" Kendall questioned.

"Yes. I was looking for something for you," James replied.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

Kendall frowned. James chuckled and moved the bags to the side just in case Kendall decided to peek.

"What did you do when I was gone?"

"I called Camille."

"How'd that go?"

"She called back."

"Great!" James exclaimed.

"Not really," Kendall said quietly. "She isn't coming back. She's still mad at Logan."

"Oh." James' face fell. "I'm sorry, man. You tried, though."

"Not hard enough."

"Hey, you can't let this get to you. If she wants to come back, then she will. Don't worry about it."

"I guess."

James patted the blond's shoulder. "Cheer up, man. Let's do something fun!"

Kendall frowned. "Like what? I'm limited."

"We can watch a movie!"

"I'd rather not. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, come on," James whined. "I missed you all day!"

"You're the one that left!" Kendall reminded him.

"Okay, true. But that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about you."

"You were thinking about me?"

"I always do."

Kendall felt his face heat up and he knew he was blushing. He hadn't noticed how close James was sitting beside him, and he felt himself trying to get closer. James was leaning in and Kendall felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Wait!" Kendall cried and he moved away. "We can't!"

"Why?" James asked.

"Because we agreed that it meant nothing! James, we should just leave it alone."

"I can't! Kendall, I have tried to forget about it, but I can't!"

Kendall eyed his friend closely. He wasn't sure what to do or say. James was thinking about what they've done, and Kendall would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about it either.

"Fuck it."

He threw himself at the brunet, crashing their lips together. James was surprised by the blond's actions, but he quickly recovered and began kissing back. The kiss was sloppy and their teeth clashed, but they didn't care.

"Wait." James panted as he pulled away. "I thought you didn't want to do this."

"I don't know what this is, but I do know that I want to kiss you," Kendall said and he connected their lips again.

James let out a moan when he felt Kendall's tongue slide against his bottom lip. The brunet parted his lips, allowing Kendall access. The kiss was growing heated and James pulled away.

"Wait. This is going to lead to something and-"

"I don't care." Kendall interrupted and he tried to kiss the brunet again.

James moved away, preventing the blond from doing so. "Kendall, I'm serious."

"So am I."

James realized there was no point trying to protest and he attacked the blond's lips again. He gently pushed Kendall back on the sofa, crawling between the blond's parted legs. Kendall let out a moan when he felt James' mouth on his neck, sucking and biting the sensitive area.

"Fuck, James."

Hearing Kendall moan out his name sent shivers through James' body. He reached between them and ran his hand down to Kendall's sweatpants, rubbing the blond through the material. Kendall cried out in pleasure, bucking up into the brunet's touch.

"Mmm. You're so fucking hot," James moaned.

Kendall shivered when he felt James' hot breath against his skin. He felt James' hand slip into his sweatpants and he moaned when James gripped his member, stroking the length at agonizingly slow pace.

"J-James, please!" Kendall begged.

James pulled away, earning a whine from the blond beneath him. The brunet smirked and reached for the hem of Kendall's pants, sliding them down the blond's long legs. James wrapped his hand around Kendall's cock and he leaned down, placing a kiss on the head. Kendall groaned. James was such a tease.

"James, please!"

The brunet loved to tease, but it was starting to torture not only the blond but also himself. Kendall threw his head back and moaned when he felt James' mouth wrap around him. James started to bob his head up and down Kendall's length, emitting moans of pleasure from the blond.

Kendall tangled his fingers in James' hair, tugging at the dark locks. He was so close.

"James…. James, I'm gonna cum!" he cried.

James quickly pulled off of the blond and Kendall whined at the loss. "Not yet you're not," James said.

The brunet brought two of his fingers up to his mouth, coating them with his saliva. Kendall's eyes widened, he knew what was going to happen next and he had to admit that he was scared. They were crossing the line.

He tried to protest, but the words never left his mouth. A part of him knew that this could change their relationship forever, but the other half was screaming for James to fuck him already. It had to be the hormones.

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt James' finger circle around his entrance. His eyes shot open when the brunet's long finger penetrated him and he hissed in pain.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you," James said softly.

James eased his finger in slowly, glancing up every now and then to study the blond's face. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, wincing from the burn that was radiating off his lower half. James added a second finger.

"Fuck!" Kendall cried, the burning sensation increasing.

"We can stop," James said. He didn't want to hurt his best friend.

"No," Kendall shook his head. "Keep going."

James was hesitant at first, then he started to thrust his fingers in and out of the blond. The burn started to diminish, pleasure taking its place. Kendall started to thrust down on the brunet's fingers, moaning and writhing in euphoria. Kendall cried out when he felt James brush against something inside him.

"James!"

The brunet was going crazy. He needed to be inside Kendall.

James slid his fingers out and leaned back, his hands popping the button open of his jeans and lowering the zipper. Kendall was growing impatient and he sat up to help the brunet out of the article of clothing. The brunet's jeans were tossed to the floor, leaving him in just his black V-neck and grey boxer-briefs. James grasped the hem of his shirt and slid it over his head.

Kendall ran his hands over the sculpted body, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his fingers. Kendall's hand made its way down, brushing against the brunet's cloth covered member. James moaned and gripped Kendall's wrist, pushing the blond's hand against this cock.

James bit down on his lip, his eyes fluttering from the contact. He grabbed the hem of his briefs and lowered then down, his member springing free. Kendall reached out and grasped James' length, emitting a moan from the tall brunet.

James pushed Kendall's hand away and spread the blond's legs, then positioning himself between them. Kendall gripped James' bicep when he felt the brunet enter him and his face scrunched up in pain. James held his hips still, wanting to give the blond a chance to get used to the feeling.

"Okay," Kendall panted. "Move."

James leaned down to connect their lips and he started to move his hips. Kendall moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, trying to bring him closer, but his large belly prevented him from doing so.

James' moved his hips faster and harder, searching for that spot inside of Kendall. The blond screamed in pleasure and James smirked. Found it.

"Oh fuck! Right there!"

Kendall threw his head back and moaned, the intense pleasure becoming too much. His sweet spot was assaulted repeatedly by James' cock and the blond knew he was close. One particular hard thrust sent the blond over the edge and he came with a shout, his own member erupting against his belly.

The sight of Kendall coming undone was too much for James, and he came with a grunt, his body shuddering from the intense orgasm. James slipped out from the blond and leaned back, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Kendall raised his head, his eyes locking with hazel ones. "Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have fucked you."

Kendall frowned. "James, it's okay. I wanted you too."

"This isn't going to change anything, right? Because the last time it was awkward and now we probably made it worse."

"James, calm down. It won't be awkward."

"So, what does this mean?" James asked.

"What do you want it mean?" Kendall replied.

James let out a sigh. "I don't know."

Kendall felt his heart break. He didn't know what he was so upset, it wasn't like they were an item. They were just best friends fooling around. But Kendall sometimes found himself wanting more than just that.

But James didn't.

 **A/N: So….I haven't really written smut in a while and I feel like it sucked, so I am so very sorry. I let you guys down. I hope you guys maybe liked it anyway and I am just putting myself down for nothing! Anyway, I will update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I just started a new job and I've been super busy! Thank you, guys, for being patient and awesome! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Logan smiled and patted his patient, a young boy, on the back, then he left the exam room. He passed by a few nurses in the hall, sending warm smiles their way. As soon as he was in his office, he shut the door and leaned against it, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

He strolled over to the large wooden desk, pulling the black leather chair from beneath it and plopping down. He reached for the computer mouse, moving it slightly until the computer screen lit up.

His eyes landed on the clock on the bottom right of the screen and he let out a sad sigh. This was normally the time he called Camille to let her know that he was finishing up and that he would be home soon. He couldn't do that anymore.

Logan leaned back in the chair and reached into the left pocket of his slacks, digging out his cell phone. His finger slid across the screen to unlock it, and he began to scroll through his contact list. His finger hovered over Camille's name.

The brunet didn't understand why he had the urge to call her, he already knew that she wouldn't pick up. All of his previous attempts failed. This time would be no different.

A knock on the door reached his ears and he quickly set his phone down on the desk. "Come in!" he called out.

The door opened and Lucy poked her head in, smiling at her friend. Logan jumped out of his seat to welcome her.

"Hey!" He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Lucy shrugged and she entered the room. "I was off today."

"So, you came here?"

"I wanted to see my best bud."

Logan eyed her closely and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you really here?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine! I really did want to check up on you, but I also wanted to give you a heads up."

"About?"

"I have a date."

"With who?" Logan asked, surprised by the news. Lucy never dated; she was always too busy, but he knew the real reason. Her boyfriend of three years cheated on her and she vowed never to date again.

"He's your friend," Lucy replied.

"Carlos?"

Lucy rolled her eyes again. For Logan being so smart, he could be pretty stupid sometimes. "No! The tall one!" she said.

"Kendall?" Logan squeaked. Why would Kendall start dating?

"No! He's cute, but no. It's James."

That was worse! Logan didn't know James, as well as Kendall, did, but he knew enough. James came off as a bit of a player, and he was obsessed with himself. And another thing-he was fooling around with Kendall.

"James? Really? Why?" Logan asked.

Lucy shrugged in response. "I don't know. He seems sweet and he's pretty hot. I guess I'm just tired of being alone."

"Yeah." Logan knew the feeling.

Lucy let out a sigh and placed a comforting hand over Logan's shoulder. "She'll come back."

"I'm tired of hearing that. Can we not talk about it?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"So….James, huh?"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

James glanced at his reflection, smiling widely at himself and straightened his black leather jacket. He ran a hand over his chin, contemplating if he should shave or not. He decided against the idea. A lot of women he dated loved his stubble, he was sure Lucy wouldn't mind.

The brunet flashed himself his famous smile, then he shut off the bathroom light and made his way toward the living room. He glanced over at the blond sitting comfortably on the sofa, his green eyes glued to the large TV screen.

James felt guilty for going on a date with a girl when he had fooled around with Kendall a couple of days ago, but he was still so confused. He wasn't sure if he liked his best friend in a romantic way. When they kissed or Kendall touched him, sparks raced through his body. He never felt that way before.

But he was confused. Sure, they fooled around, kissed, even had sex, but did it mean anything? James just thought they were having fun, there was nothing wrong with having fun with your best friend. But what they were doing wasn't exactly something normal best friends did.

They were both worried about making their friendship awkward, but it was too late. Taking that next step made things even more awkward and even more confusing. The two hadn't said a word to each other ever since that night. James wanted to say something when he saw the blond, but he didn't know what to say.

Kendall glanced in James' direction, biting his lip at the sight of the brunet. James was always an attractive guy, Kendall had admitted it before, but lately he had been looking at his friend in a different light. He wanted to blame the new hormones coursing through his body, but deep down he knew that it was more than just hormonal changes.

The blond was confused. He never looked at another guy like he looked at James. Kendall didn't even think he was gay, he dated girls before, but lately he found himself staring at James more than he should. Hell, he even had dreams about his friend! It didn't help that they had kissed and slept together. That just seemed to make things worse. He never looked at Logan like the way he did James, and he never tried to kiss the shorter brunet. So why did he do all those things with James?

Kendall didn't have an answer.

"You look spiffy," The blond finally said.

James glanced over, locking eyes with perfect green ones. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Where are you going?"

James hesitated for a minute, not knowing how to respond. He was afraid of hurting Kendall's feelings, but it wasn't like they were an item. They were just two best buds. That was a lie, they were definitely more than just best friends. Friends with benefits maybe. Yeah, that worked.

"Uh I have a date," James finally said.

Kendall arched his right brow. "Oh? With who?"

"Lucy. Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh."

There it was again, the awkward silence between them. It was awful. James couldn't stand it anymore and he turned away, pretending that he was looking for his wallet. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"It's on the counter," the blond said.

James chuckled nervously and picked it up, placing it in his back pocket. "Thanks."

Not another word was said and James decided he would rather be early for his date than deal with the awkwardness. He muttered a "bye" then he left the apartment. Kendall let out a sad sigh.

He didn't want to be alone on a Friday night and he reached over and picked up his phone. He knew just who to call.

Logan entered the apartment thirty minutes later, bringing with him a couple movies and snacks. He frowned when he noticed the sad expression plastered on the blond's face. Logan set the movies and the bag of food down on the coffee table, then he sat down beside his best friend.

"You okay, man?"

Kendall shook his head, a sad sigh escaping his lips. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel sad."

Logan chuckled. "That's called mood swings."

"No, this feels different. I miss James."

Logan nodded. He knew something like this was going to happen. He didn't know exactly what was going on between his best friend and the tall brunet, but by the way Kendall was acting, he figured their relationship was changing.

"You like him, don't you?"

Kendall glanced up at the brunet. "Yeah? He's my friend."

"No, I mean, you _like_ him. I know you guys did something, I, unfortunately, witnessed parts of it."

Kendall didn't want to tell Logan what was really going on, but he trusted his friend and right now he needed him to confide in.

"We….we had sex."

Logan was taken aback, not expecting to hear that. "Oh…uh….okay."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now you think I'm weird."

"No, it's just…I didn't think you…ya know…. liked guys. I don't care if you do, though. You're still my best friend. Nothing will change."

"I think I'm just confused. Besides, even if I did like him like that, he doesn't feel the same way."

"How do you know? Have you talked to him?" Logan asked.

"Logie, come on. He went on a date with Lucy. That right there is proof that he's not into me. Not that I'm into him, but you know what I mean," Kendall replied.

"I think you need to sit down and talk with him. You obviously see him differently. And who knows, maybe he does too and he's just as confused and afraid as you are."

"I guess. It never used to be this way. Sure, we saw each other pretty often, but now…I don't know."

"Well, you're living with him now and you're seeing more of him," Logan said.

"Maybe," Kendall said, stilling feeling confused about the whole situation. He was glad he had Logan to talk to. "Thanks, Logie."

"No problem. Let's get you out of your funk and watch a movie."

"What did you bring?"

Logan reached over and grabbed one of the movies. "I thought we could watch The Amazing Spiderman. I know how much you love him."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I don't _love_ him. I just think Spiderman is cool."

"He sucks. Batman is way better."

"I am not having this argument with you again."

"Why? Because you will lose?"

Kendall punched the brunet in the shoulder. "Shut up."

Logan chuckled and placed the DVD back on the table. "I also brought you the snacks you wanted."

The brunet grabbed the paper bag and reached inside, pulling out a small jar of pickles, canned cheese, and powdered donuts. Kendall licked his lips at the sight and reached for the pickles, twisting off the lid and placing the jar to his lips, gulping down the juice.

Logan cringed. "Gross."

Kendall shook his head, while he drank the salty liquid. He pulled the jar away from his mouth, a content sigh leaving his lips. "That was good."

"Yuck!" Logan then glanced at the other random items he bought. "Do I want to know what this crap is for?"

"I'm really hungry and donuts sound so good right now!"

Kendall reached for the box of donuts and removed one, then he grabbed the canned cheese. Logan watched in horror as the blond sprayed the canned cheese on the powdered donut, then placing it in his mouth.

"That is fucking disgusting."

Kendall rolled his eyes and swallowed before speaking. "It's actually pretty good."

Logan shook his head. "How can you eat that! That's not even good for you or the baby!"

"Logie, relax! He loves it."

Logan frowned. "I don't think so."

Kendall rubbed his belly, a smile appearing on his face. "He's moving. I told you he liked it."

"He's probably getting sick."

Kendall rolled his eyes and reached for Logan's hand, placing it on the spot where the baby was kicking. Logan smiled, for a moment forgetting about his friend's disgusting cravings.

"Hey, there little guy," Logan cooed, earning another kick against his hand.

"He likes it when you talk to him," Kendall said.

Logan bit down on his lip, suddenly not know what to say. He felt nervous, but he knew that would all go away once his son was born.

"I can't wait to meet you, Cody."

"Cody?" Kendall asked.

Logan glanced up at his friend, his face heating up. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it and…and…it's weird, huh?"

"No! It's a great name! I like it."

"Really?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but honestly, Logan, this is your son and you can name him whatever you want. You don't need my approval."

"I know, but I want to include you. You're carrying him after all," Logan said.

"True." Kendall glanced down at his belly and rubbed it softly. "Hey there, Cody."

Logan smiled and he placed his hand over the large bump, feeling his son kick against his hand. He felt closer now that he had a name picked out. The name had always been Camille's favorite and even though they were going through a rough patch, he was still going to keep the name she picked.

He still loved her and he wanted her back so that they could be parents together. Cody was her son too and he deserved to have his mother around. The thought of doing this alone scared the brunet. He had Kendall, but it just wasn't the same.

He wanted Camille back more than anything.

 **A/N: I did say I would bring Camille back, so don't worry guys! I will have her point of view so everyone will know what she is thinking and all that fun stuff. She isn't a bad person. Yeah, she shouldn't have left, but…. don't worry I will explain it. Thank you to deb24 for the name! Thank you, guys, for reading! You guys are the best!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so tired from work and then I started working on a new story…. yeah not a good idea, so oops! There is some Kames in this, but let me warn you it's not going to be pretty. Enjoy!**

James stumbled into the apartment, still feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed over the last few hours. He wasn't' drunk; just a little buzzed, but he knew that it would wear off soon.

The apartment was pitch black, indicating that his roommate was asleep. James placed his keys on the island, then he made his way down the hall, making sure to keep quiet. He passed the door to his room and stopped at the one to Kendall's. He reached for the knob and turned it.

He was expecting to find Kendall fast asleep, but the blond was wide awake. Kendall was laying on his left side, playing on his phone. The blond sat up when he heard the door and he set his phone down beside him.

Kendall was confused to find James standing in the doorway of his room. The two barely said a word to each other earlier.

"You're awake?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

The awkwardness was back and James shifted uncomfortably. Kendall was waiting for the brunet to say something; he was in his room for a reason.

"How was your date?" Kendall asked. He wasn't interested in James' response, he just wanted the uncomfortable feeling to go away.

"Fine."

Kendall rolled his eyes at the brunet's response. He was tired of the way their relationship was. He wanted his friend back.

"If you're going to act that way then just go back home. I don't need you here."

"What? You're kidding, right?" James asked.

"No. You're being weird and I'm sick of it. You don't even talk to me!"

"Yeah, I do! I am now, aren't I?"

Kendall scoffed. "You don't get it."

"Then make me! I told you what we did was going to make things weird!" James exclaimed.

"It always goes back to that, doesn't it? You promised we would be okay!"

"No, YOU did! I was afraid of damaging our friendship!"

"Then why did you kiss me! You started it, James!" Kendall cried.

"Me? I didn't start anything! That was you! You did all of this!"

"Because of the damn-"

"Don't say it! The fucking hormones had nothing to do with this! You were the one throwing yourself at me!"

"You didn't have to do anything with me, James! If it was so weird for you then you didn't have to do it! You're so fucking stupid."

"I'm stupid? Wow, you just love playing the victim, don't you? I bet you cried to Logan about this right?"

Kendall gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. "Maybe I did. He actually gives a shit."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" James snapped.

"You left! You could have stayed with me and we could have worked this out! But Lucy was more important!"

"She is not important to me! I left because I'm tired of the bullshit! You don't talk to me either!'

"That's not true. I've been making more effort than you!"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Why are you even here? If you're just going to yell at me then just go," Kendall said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine! Logan made sure of that."

"It's always Logan!"

"He's my best friend!"

"Some best friend he is! Look what he is making you go through!" James yelled, his hand gesturing to Kendall's growing middle.

The blond placed a hand over his belly and he glared at the brunet. "Will you drop that already! He does care and-"

"Yeah! He's so fucking great! But did you forget that I was the one that dropped everything for you! I moved out here!"

"I didn't need you to! You could have stayed home!"

"Yeah, I could have, but I came here for you! I didn't want you to do this alone!" James cried.

"If you cared so much then you wouldn't have ruined our friendship," Kendall said.

"I'm not the only one to blame!"

Kendall shook his head. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, but he wasn't going to let them fall. He wasn't going to let James see him cry.

"But you left. You told me you couldn't forget, and then you left. You acted like it didn't mean anything."

"Because I'm confused!" James ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know how I feel okay?"

"And you think I don't feel the same way? I'm just as confused," Kendall replied.

James let out a sigh. "I don't know what to say."

"If this is how it's going to be then-"

"Stop."

"No. I can't keep living this way. I'm tired of this, James."

"So you want me to leave, is that it? Fine. I'm sure Logan will be there for you. He's your best friend after all."

"James…"

"Forget it. Forget everything. It obviously didn't mean anything," James said.

"Because you didn't want it to! You're the one who-"

"Stop blaming me! You're not innocent!"

"I know that, but- "

"No! Just forget it. I'll leave."

James turned and left, slamming the door hard behind him.

The tears were streaming down Kendall's face and he didn't bother to wipe them away. This was all his fault. He should never have kissed the brunet, but he couldn't help it. He felt something for his friend, something he thought he would never feel. But now he was regretting ever having those strong feelings. James didn't care.

James didn't love him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

A sad sigh escaped her lips and she reached for the cell phone sitting beside her, but something was holding her back. She didn't know what to say to him. He had been calling every day and after a while, his calls stopped. He was giving up, but she didn't want him to.

Tears were running down her face now. She missed him, but she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know how to tell him how sorry she was. Leaving wasn't the answer, she knew that, but what choice did she have? She was terrified, she was angry.

Camille felt like she wasn't good enough.

She was supposed to be carrying their child, that was her job, and yet she wasn't even capable of doing that. She couldn't do anything right. She didn't understand how Logan loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Her hands gripped the phone, her head screaming at her to just call him. She missed hearing his voice. Her hands began to shake and she dropped the phone, small sobs now beginning to escape.

She ruined everything.

Logan couldn't possibly forgive her now. How could he? She abandoned him when he needed her the most. He didn't do what he did to hurt her, he did it to make her happy. That's all he ever did. That's all he ever cared about doing. When he was hurting, it didn't matter. He always had to make sure that she was okay.

Camille wiped away her tears, but they kept flowing. She sniffed and reached for her phone again, this time finding his number and dialing.

It rang for what felt like hours, and eventually, it stopped, going to his voicemail. She didn't know what to say and she quickly hung up. She mentally kicked herself.

She called him again, but just like the first time, he didn't pick up. He was most likely with a patient. It went to his voicemail and she let out a sigh after she heard the beep.

"Hi. It's me. I…. I love you."

She ended the call and placed her phone back down. Maybe he will call her back.

She hoped he would.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

They still weren't talking. Sometimes their eyes would meet, but then they would turn away and act like the other person wasn't there. Kendall hated it. And so, did James.

Kendall didn't want his friend to leave, he loved having James around and he was grateful for having him as a friend. James hadn't left yet, but the idea was always going through his mind. But if he left, what good would that do? Their friendship would be destroyed for sure.

James knew he was an idiot. He was to blame for all of this mess. It was his fault, too. He wanted Kendall and he had him, but then he left. He chose Lucy.

But he was confused.

Kendall was his best friend and he felt something for the blond, but he didn't know how to say it out loud. He was afraid; afraid that their friendship would never be the same again, but his fear already came true. They weren't the same anymore.

He hated it.

James sat quietly on the couch, his face buried in a magazine, but he didn't give a shit about the article he was reading. His mind was on other things.

He heard a door open, then he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Kendall entered the room, glancing his way, then quickly acting like James wasn't there. Kendall entered the kitchen, opening the top cabinet to grab a glass.

James was tired of being ignored. Now he knew what Kendall felt like. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Kendall, I'm-"

The blond let out a small scream, doubling over and dropping the glass. James' eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch, rushing over to his friend. He placed his hand on the blond's back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panic evident in his tone.

Kendall was panting, his hand resting on his lower abdomen. His eyes were shut tightly and he gritted his teeth.

"Kendall, what's-"

Another cry of pain tore through the blond's throat. "James! It hurts!" He cried.

"Okay! I'll call Logan!"

James led Kendall over to the couch, making sure to avoid the shards of glass scattered on the floor. Kendall was panting harder now and he gripped James' hand tight.

"Don't worry, buddy. I got you," James assured.

Kendall's hand flew to his belly when he felt another sharp cramp hit. He was terrified. He didn't know what these new pains were, but he knew they weren't normal.

He squeezed his eyes shut, a groan slipping from his lips. James led him over to the couch and helped him sit down. Kendall thought for sure that the pains would subside once he was comfortable, but they kept coming.

Something wasn't right.

 **A/N: So I had nothing to do with this. It was all James' fault! Doesn't he know that stressing Kendall out isn't good! Sorry! Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I will update soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away! I needed help with this chapter so thank you so much winterschild11 for the help! I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall let out a painful groan and gripped his belly tightly. James pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal, cursing to himself when a blue car cut in front of him. He loved California, he really did, but he couldn't stand the horrible traffic. It was nothing like back home. If they were in Minnesota, they would have been at the hospital by now.

Kendall grasped the handle on the car door, glaring daggers at the brunet. "Can you slow down!" he snapped.

Those four words had been the first thing Kendall had said to James in days, and he couldn't help but frown at the blond's tone.

"I'm just trying to get you to Logan quickly," James replied.

The blond let out a sigh. "I know. I'm sorry."

James wasn't sure if Kendall was apologizing for his behavior over the past few days, or for currently snapping at him. James figured it was for the latter.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. "Peachy," he replied.

James bit down on his bottom lip and he turned his attention back to the road. The traffic seemed to be getting worse if that was even possible, and James felt like ripping his hair out. He wouldn't do that, though; he loved his hair.

It was silent between them; a little too quiet for James' liking. He thought for sure that he would be used to the silence by now, but it was starting to drive him crazy. He missed talking to his best friend. He missed how things used to be.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Kendall glanced at the brunet. "What?"

James turned his head toward the blond and locked his eyes with perfect emerald ones. "I'm sorry. I've been such an-"

"Asshole?"

"Yeah and-"

"A dick? A douche-bag? A jerkface?"

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, all of those things."

"I know and I'm sorry too, but can we please discuss this later?" Kendall winced again and wrapped his arms around his middle.

James nodded his head and reached for Kendall's hand, taking it in his own and rubbing the blond's knuckles soothingly with his thumb. "Hang on, buddy. We're almost there," he assured

It felt like an eternity before James was pulling up to the familiar building and throwing the car in park. He turned to Kendall. "Wait here!" he said.

"I can do that," Kendall said and he let out another groan.

James climbed out of the car as fast as he could and dashed for the entrance, not paying attention to where he was going. He felt his body collide with something and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow." He groaned.

"James! Shit, I'm so sorry!"

The brunet knew that voice and he opened his eyes, finding Logan standing over him. Logan leaned down and gripped the taller brunet's hand, pulling him to his feet. James groaned again and grabbed the back of his head.

"Logan? What the hell are you doing!" James cried.

"I got your call and I was on my way to meet you," Logan replied.

"No! I told you we were coming to you!"

"I missed that part. Look, forget it. Where is he?"

"In the car."

Logan ran toward the vehicle, throwing open the passenger side door. "Kendall, are you okay?" he asked.

Kendall only shook his head in response. "It hurts," the blond replied.

"Okay. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Logan hoped what he was saying sounded confident; on the inside, he was freaking out. It was obvious that his best friend was in a lot of pain and it killed him to see Kendall this way. He was to blame for it.

"James, get in the back and I'll drive," Logan said.

"What?" James questioned. "You're not going to take him inside?"

Logan shook his head. "We need to take him to Jo."

"You're fucking kidding me! I drove all the way over here!"

"I tried to tell you but you hung up!"

"Oh, so this is my fault!"

"Yeah, it is!"

Kendall couldn't take the bickering anymore. All his friends seemed to do was argue and he was getting sick and tired of it. "Enough!" he cried and the arguing men grew quiet.

"Sorry," Logan apologized softly.

"Will you two just shut up! I'm tired of it!"

"But he-"

Kendall glared at James. "No, it's you too."

James pouted and he let out a sad sigh when Kendall continued to glare at him. "Okay, I'm sorry too."

"Can we please just go?" Kendall asked and he hissed in pain when he felt another cramp hit.

Logan held out his hand for James to give him the keys, and the taller brunet rolled his eyes before finally passing them over. He didn't understand why Logan had to drive, he was capable of getting them there. But then he remembered how annoying traffic was and he would rather let Logan deal with it.

Logan started the car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot, then he turned his attention to Kendall. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You tell me! You're the doctor!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Okay, I know you're in pain but yelling isn't going to help. I'm just asking. James wasn't very clear."

"Hey!" James piped up from the backseat.

"Stop arguing," Kendall growled.

James sent Logan a look, then he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to argue with Logan, but the doctor could be so annoying sometimes.

"Anyway," Logan said and he glanced over at Kendall. "Is it cramping?"

"I guess. It just kind of came out of nowhere," Kendall replied.

"Have you kept track of them? How frequent are they?"

"I don't know! Can you stop with all the questions!"

Logan rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm just trying to figure this out."

"I'm sorry," Kendall apologized. "It just hurts."

"I know."

"What's going on, Logie? It's freaking me out."

Logan's teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He had a hunch and he was hoping he was wrong. It was too early. There were just twelve weeks left. Kendall had to make it till then.

"Logie?"

The brunet snapped out of it and he let out a sad sigh. there was no point in keeping things from his best friend. "I think you're in labor," he said.

"What!" Kendall cried.

"Kendall, calm down. I said-"

"No! I can't be!"

"Kendall, please just calm down. Stressing out isn't going to help," Logan said.

"How are you not freaking out!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Believe me I am. I could be wrong. It could be Braxton Hicks."

"What the heck are those?" James questioned.

"False labor. It's to prepare the body for the real thing," Logan exclaimed.

"So, it could be nothing?" Kendall asked. He was terrified of having the baby early. Cody was still too small.

It was like Logan could read his mind and he reached for the blond's hand. "Cody will be fine. I promise."

"Cody?" James asked.

Kendall nodded and turned his head to see the brunet. "I meant to tell you, but well…. we weren't talking."

"Oh."

Logan knew what was going on between the two, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't agree with them arguing, but only they could fix their relationship.

They arrived at the office a few minutes later and Logan quickly pulled into an empty space and shut the car off. James was the first to get out of the vehicle and he ran over to the passenger side, throwing open the door and reaching for Kendall's hand.

"You get him and I'll get Jo!" Logan cried and he ran toward the entrance.

James rolled his eyes. "Already doing that!"

Kendall frowned at his friend. "James, please don't."

James didn't respond and he helped Kendall out of the car. The blond groaned and gripped James' shoulder tightly, muttering an apology when he realized he had squeezed his friend a little too tightly.

Logan appeared with Jo, and the blonde doctor's eyes widened. "What the heck is going on!" she cried.

"Can we explain later?" James growled.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Come on. Just don't make it obvious. You guys are already raising suspicion."

"It's kind of hard to act fine when I'm clearly not!" Kendall exclaimed. He was getting irritated.

Jo ignored her patient's hateful tone and led them through the front door. She was glad that the office wasn't very busy. A few patients glanced up when the group entered the room, but luckily Kendall didn't attract too much attention. A nurse sent Jo a confused look and the blonde doctor just sent her colleague a reassuring smile. She knew she was going to get bombarded with questions later.

"This room is empty," Jo said and she opened the door, letting the four men in and then shutting it behind her. "What is going on? Your appointment isn't for another week."

"I think he's going into preterm labor. I knew you could handle this better than I could," Logan told her.

"Oh crap. Okay. Help him on the bed."

Kendall was helped onto the exam bed and another groan escaped his lips. The cramps seemed to be getting worse and it was starting to scare him. He couldn't be in labor. He wasn't ready.

Jo wasted no time in hooking him up to a monitor, attaching wide stretchy bands across his belly. It was uncomfortable and Kendall shifted on the bed. Logan placed a hand over his shoulder to comfort him. Another painful cramp hit and Kendall threw his head back, panting to get through the pain.

Jo walked over to the monitor, picking up the long sheet of paper that started to print and glancing down at it. From what Kendall, could see, it just looked like a bunch of zigzaggy lines. Logan was chewing on his nails nervously and he quietly cursed to himself.

"Am I in labor?" Kendall asked, the panic rising in his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes, but I can stop it. Don't worry okay?" Jo reassured.

Kendall felt slightly better knowing that she could stop the labor, but when he saw the syringe in her hand, his eyes widened. He hated needles and the one she had looked pretty big.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"It's called terbutaline, it's a drug that will delay labor. I inject it through your shoulder. Unless you want an IV?"

Kendall shook his head vigorously. He turned away when Jo approached him and he shut his eyes when he felt her press a moistened cotton ball to his arm. He felt someone take his hand and he glanced down, finding James' hand intertwined with his. The contact made him feel slightly better.

Logan was watching Jo carefully, his own nerves still lingering. He was terrified, not only for his son but for his best friend. Kendall had to make it to the end, or at least closer than where he was at now.

"Will this even work?" Logan asked, not caring how pessimistic he was sounding.

Jo nodded her head and gently inserted the needle, injecting the medication into Kendall's body. She removed the needle when she was finished and quickly applied pressure to the area with a cotton ball, then she placed a bandage over it.

"There all finished," She smiled at Kendall.

The taller blond turned to face her and he moved his arm to see where she had poked him. "That's it?" he questioned.

"That's it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

Jo turned to face the other doctor. "This will stop them for now," she said.

"I know that but-"

"Then he is going to need to be on bedrest and I can prescribe him something to take at home."

"Crap."

"Logan, relax. He's going to be okay. They both are."

The brunet nodded his head and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just worry."

"I know, but relax. They will be okay. I will need to see him weekly from now on to monitor him. I want you to do the same," Jo said.

"I already am monitoring him."

"Obviously not enough."

Logan balled his hands into fists. Kendall could sense his best friend getting angry and he quickly stepped in. "Jo, he does look out for me. This wasn't his fault," he said.

"I'm not blaming him-"

"Yes, you are. He's a good friend and doctor. He knows what he's doing."

Jo let out a sigh and turned back to Logan. "I'm sorry. This is just scary."

"You don't think I know that? I know what I'm doing," Logan told her.

"Okay, I believe you. But now he really needs to be monitored."

Logan didn't say a word. He knew what had to be done, he didn't need her telling him what to do and how to do it. He wasn't an idiot.

Jo could sense that he was still upset with her and she turned her attention back to Kendall, unstrapping the bands from his belly. "You can go now. Just please take it easy," she said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"I mean it. You need to stay in bed."

"Got it."

"What started it?" James asked, finally saying something. He had been quiet the whole time because he was so scared.

"A lot of things actually. In this case, it could be because Kendall's body isn't really meant for this kind of thing," Jo replied.

"Or stress," Logan added, making sure to glance at James.

James bit down on his lip and looked down at his feet. He had been putting a lot of stress on Kendall lately. It was his fault that this was happening.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"James?" Logan said and the taller brunet glanced up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kendall glanced between the two and he sent Logan a worried look, only for his best friend to disregard it. "Logie-"

Logan ignored the blond and he walked over to the door, opening it and waiting for James to pass through first. The door shut and Kendall cursed to himself. This wasn't going to be good.

 **A/N: I guess I should stop ending chapters this way, huh? Anyway, at least Kendall and little Cody are okay, right! I wish I could say the same for James haha. It was his and Kendall's fault. I hope you guys liked it and will update soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I meant to update another story because a few others haven't been updated recently, but I knew what to write for this one and well…yeah. I will update the others, though!**

James knew when he was in trouble; he had been scolded many times in his life, mostly by his mother, but it had been years since she had last disciplined him. Then there was his hockey coach, but most of the time he just shrugged it off. But being scolded by Logan, this was new. It was also terrifying.

Logan opened the front door of the building and he waited for James to pass through the doorway, then he followed and let the door shut behind them. Logan waited until they were a few feet away from the building, then he turned to face the taller brunet, crossing his arms over his chest and a scowl appearing on his face.

James couldn't help but feel terrified.

"Loges, I'm-"

Logan held up his hand to silence James. "Let me say something."

"Okay. Am I in trouble?" James asked, feeling like a little kid.

Logan let out a sigh. "No, but you need to stop stressing Kendall out. It's-"

"I know! I'm so sorry!"

"James!" The taller brunet grew silent and Logan continued. "I know, but the stress is harming him and the baby."

"Jo said it's because he's not built for this."

"Yes, but-"

"So it's not entirely my fault."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying

"You're blaming me for this again, aren't you?"

James just shrugged his response. "I'm just saying before you blame anyone one else, look at what you have done. The stress wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't carrying your kid."

"Are you serious? Stress would be bad no matter what, idiot! And you are the one causing it! All you two do is argue!" Logan cried.

"You don't know what goes on."

"Oh, believe me, I know enough. Why don't you just grow a pair and tell him that you love him! Maybe then his stress levels wouldn't be so damn high!"

"That I love him? Is that what you said?"

"Did I stutter?"

James rolled his eyes. " I don't love him."

It was Logan's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on! It's so obvious. Just tell him how you feel!"

"This conversation is over. I'm going back inside."

James turned to leave, but he froze when Logan called out to him. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to face the shorter brunet.

"James, I'm serious. Just please stop stressing him out," Logan said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're just as responsible for his stress? All he talks about is how scary it is to carry your kid and how he can't let you down because he's your best friend. It's not just me."

"He…. he says that?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah, all the time. You're putting just as much stress on him. So stop blaming me for it all."

"I'm sorry. I just worry. He means a lot to me," Logan said.

"He means a lot to me, too. Can we just stop with all of this? He hates when we argue."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Let's just stop. I don't want to make things worse for him."

"I agree. Now I'm gonna head back so he doesn't freak out."

James turned away and he made his way toward the building. Logan decided to follow, but he stopped in his tracks when he felt his phone buzzing. He quickly fished it out of his back pocket and glanced at the screen, his eyes widening in surprise at the name that came across it.

He cursed to himself when he missed the call and realized that he had missed two from Camille. He was confused on why she was calling him, but at the same time, he was happy. They hadn't spoken in weeks and he missed her. He still loved her.

His phone buzzed again to let him know that he had a new voicemail and he quickly pressed his phone to his hear to listen to it. Camille's voice came through the speaker and he listened contently to her message, enjoying the sound of her voice.

She still loved him and he felt his heart swell with joy. Maybe they still had a chance. She made it sound like they did.

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear and his finger hovered over the button to call her back, but he was hesitant. What was he supposed to say? He had so much that he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. He wanted her to come home so that they could raise their son together. Maybe that was all he needed to say.

He glanced up when he heard his name being called and he spotted Kendall and James coming toward him. The phone call would have to wait.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked and he quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kendall wasn't buying it. Logan seemed upset or confused, or possibly both. "Are you sure?" The blond asked.

"Yeah. How are you?"

Kendall shrugged. "Fine now. Jo gave me a prescription."

"Oh good."

"Logie, what's going on?"

"Nothing. We should probably go. I don't want you on your feet."

Kendall rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Logan wasn't going to tell him anything, and the blond decided to just let it go. Logan started to walk away and Kendall let out a sigh before following.

The ride back to the Palm Woods was silent and it was starting to get aggravating. Logan wasn't saying much and James was just as quiet. Kendall knew something went down with them.

"Are you guys really okay?" Kendall asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep." Came James' response.

Logan just nodded his head and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? You two are being weird."

"Logan yelled at me, but we're fine. Don't worry about," James said.

Kendall turned his attention to Logan. "You yelled at him!"

"We just talked. It's fine," Logan said.

"Oh bull! What the heck is going on!"

James didn't reply and he glanced out the window, which only pissed the blond off even more. Logan didn't say anything either and he kept his eyes glued to the road. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the window.

"Whatever."

Logan glanced over at the blond and bit down on his lip. He had promised not to stress Kendall out and already he was doing it.

"Camille called."

Kendall's head snapped back in Logan's direction. "What? She called you!"

Logan nodded his head. "She said she loved me."

"Logie, this is great! Did you call her back?"

"No. I will later."

"No, you will call her now!"

"Kendall, I'm driving. I will do it later," Logan said.

"Fine, but you better. This is great!" Kendall exclaimed.

James nodded his head in agreement and leaned forward. "I guess your plan worked!"

Logan glanced in the rearview mirror, locking eyes with James'. "What plan?"

"Uh…"

The doctor realized he wasn't going to get an answer from him and he turned his gaze to the blond beside him. "Kendall?"

"Um….we may have-"

"No!" James interrupted. "You!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It was both of us! You stole his phone!"

"Only because you told me too!"

"Yeah, but it was still you!"

"But-"

"Enough!" Logan cried and the two grew silent. "What are you talking about?"

Kendall let out a sigh. There was no point in lying. "Okay. I told James to steal your phone to call Camille."

"What? I thought you needed it for Jo's number?"

"Not exactly. I've been calling her for a while, but she never really responded. I just gave up. I'm sorry."

"So you lied to me?" Logan questioned.

Kendall nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Logie! I was just trying to help."

Logan was silent again.

"Logie, I'm really sorry. I just hated seeing you so upset. You hate me, don't you?"

Logan shook his head. "No. I get why you did it."

"I know it wasn't my place, but you looked so miserable and I hate seeing you that way. I just wanted you to be happy again," Kendall said.

"I know."

"You seem…. I don't know. You're mad, right?"

"Kendall, I'm fine. I just….I just miss her."

"Then call her back!" The blond cried.

Logan nodded his head and turned his attention back to the road.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

It was late when Logan finally decided to call Camille back. He was sitting alone in his apartment, his phone in hand and his heart beating rapidly. All day Kendall had told him to call her back and Logan just shrugged it off. He wanted to, but he was scared. He was afraid that she wouldn't come home.

But ignoring her was going to make her believe that he didn't want her back, and he didn't want that. He wanted her back more than anything. They were supposed to be together forever and raise their son. Cody needed both of his parents.

Logan bit down hard on his lip and gripped his phone tighter. All he had to do was press the green button. It shouldn't be this hard.

His finger came down on the button and the call started to go through. He panicked and was about to hang up, but he froze when he heard her voice. He quickly placed the phone to his ear.

"Camille?"

It was silent for a moment, then he heard her say, "Hey you."

"How…how are you?"

"I'm not going to lie. I'm awful."

"Me too. I miss you."

"I know. I miss you too."

It was silent between them and Logan was mentally screaming at himself to just tell her how he felt. He was scared, but he would regret it if he never told her.

"Camille, I want you to come back. I love you so much and….and I need you here."

Camille let out a sigh. "I know. I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"I guess…I don't know. I really messed up and I'm so sorry. I do love you and I want to come back."

"Then do it! I need you. Cody needs you."

"What did you say?"

"I named him Cody. I knew it was your favorite name."

"How is he?" Camille asked.

"He's okay. There was an issue, but everything's fine now. You're missing a lot," Logan replied.

"I know."

"Please come back, Cami. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, but-"

"No, just please come home. I know I screwed up and I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you. I was scared."

"Logan, it's late and-"

"Camille, please don't hang up. Let's work this out. I don't care how long it takes. I want us to be okay."

"Okay."

"Wait…you'll come back?" Logan asked.

"I need some time, but I have been thinking about it. Just give me some time okay?" Camille replied.

Logan let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay. Goodnight, Logan. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The call ended and Logan placed his phone down on the coffee table, then he let out a sigh. He was happy that they were talking again, but it still hurt to know that she wasn't ready to come back. He understood that she needed time, but how much did she need?

Hopefully, not too much.

 **A/N: YUCK! This chapter was sucky and I hated it, but I wanted to get something posted before bed. I hope you guys liked it anyway! But Camille is coming back….soon! Now James just needs to declare his love for Kendall!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I don't know why it's been hard to write anything. I just need to be inspired I guess. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

He couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried. Counting sheep wasn't very effective and the brunet huffed in annoyance. James rolled over and blindly reached for his phone, finding it sitting on the nightstand. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away when the screen lit up. He forgot how bright the backlight could be.

It was one-thirty and he let out a harsh sigh before tossing his phone beside him, hearing it land somewhere on the bed. He continued to toss and turn, quickly growing agitated when sleep refused to come.

Sleep always came easy; playing hockey wore him out and getting a full eight hours was a mandatory thing for the brunet. His complexion would be dull without it. Tonight was different. So many things were running through his head. A certain blond in particular.

The conversation James had with Logan replayed in his head. Logan had told him to confess his feelings for Kendall, but James didn't have any feelings to confess. It was a lie, though. He did feel something for his best friend and he was scared out of his mind to admit it.

But keeping his feelings bottled up was only going to make things worse. It was simple; he just had to tell Kendall how he really felt and then go from there. But it was easier said than done. James wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was going to get.

There was only one way to find out.

James threw the sheets from his body and climbed out of bed, feeling his way through the dark room until his hand grasped the doorknob. His eyes were starting to adjust to the dark and he carefully made his way down the hall until he was in front of Kendall's room.

The door creaked when it opened and James stepped inside the dark room, slowly making his way to the bed that was situated in the middle of the room. He could barely make out the blond's sleeping form and he cursed to himself when he almost tripped over what he assumed was a shoe.

"Kendall?" James whispered when he got closer to the bed and he reached out to feel for the blond.

His hands roamed over Kendall's face and the blond's eyes shot open and he let out a scream of shock. James quickly jumped back and Kendall sat up.

"James?" The blond questioned.

"Hey, buddy!" James said.

The light switched on and James quickly shielded his eyes from the bright illumination. His eyes adjusted and he turned his attention back to the blond.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I just…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," James replied.

"I'm fine."

"Great!"

Kendall arched his left brow. "Is that it?"

James nodded his head. "Yep!"

"Then okay. Goodnight." Kendall reached for the lamp.

"Wait!" James cried.

"What is going on?"

James let out a sigh. There was no point in trying to avoid it. "I…I want to tell you something."

"James, you already apologized. It's no big deal," Kendall assured.

The brunet sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I never should have gone out with Lucy when I have feelings for someone else."

Kendall sat up little straighter and he locked eyes with perfect hazel ones. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with us, but I'm starting to feel…..different when I'm around you."

"James-"

"I know we are friends and I thought that was all we were ever going to be, but-"

"James, stop. I know where this is going," Kendall said.

"You do?" James questioned.

"Yes. I know what you're going to say and I don't want you to say it."

"Why?"

"Because….because we're best friends and we should just stay that way," Kendall replied.

James frowned, now starting to feel confused. "I don't understand. I thought you felt-"

Kendall shook his head. "I thought so, too, but I think we should just forget about it and remain strictly friends."

"So….everything we did…really never meant anything?"

"James, we're just confused. I mean, why now are we feeling something different? It doesn't make sense."

"I guess so. Now I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"So….we're just friends?" James asked.

Kendall nodded his head. "I think it's for the best."

"Oh."

"I promise once the baby is born everything will go back to normal. We'll be playing hockey again and you'll be dating three different women all at the same time."

"What if I don't want things to go back to the way they were? What if I'm content with how things are now?"

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "James, I don't want-"

James sat up quickly. "You don't know what you want, do you?"

"James, please don't."

The taller brunet let out a sigh. He remembered that he had to keep Kendall's stress levels down. Logan would kill him if he knew that they were arguing again.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

Kendall didn't bother to stop him. James returned to his room and closed the door behind him, and that's when he felt hot tears streaming down his face.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

"You what!"

Kendall cringed at Logan's tone. He went over to 2J to check up on his best friend and for some stupid reason he told Logan about the conversation he had with James the night prior. He was quickly regretting telling Logan anything.

The brunet leaned against the counter in the kitchen, shaking his head at the blond. "I don't get it," he said.

"Logie, just forget it," Kendall said.

"But I thought you loved him too!"

"I don't…..I don't know."

"You don't make any sense, Knight. The other day you were moping because James didn't love you and now that he does, you are shooting him down." Logan shook his head again.

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Uh because you're my best friend and I want you to be happy! James obviously makes you happy. Just tell him that you feel the same way."

"I can't. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"I don't mean to sound like a prick or anything, but your friendship is already…uh…not ruined but it's….it's never going to be the same. It's like if we made out or something. We would be different."

"Okay, but I would never make out with you. Even if my mom insists that we have," Kendall said a with a roll of his eyes.

Logan chuckled. "I don't think she will believe that now. Does she even know how you feel about James?"

"Logie, I don't feel anything-"

"You just told me you did."

"Okay fine! Yes, I feel something but I am not going to tell him. Maybe it will just go away," Kendall said.

"I don't think so," Logan said and the blond glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. I think you just need to tell James," he added.

Kendall let out a sigh. "I can't. I already told him to just drop it."

"Just do it. What do you have to lose?"

"Everything! What if we break up and then our friendship is ruined forever! Plus, I'm having your baby and it makes things weird!"

"It sound weird when you say it like that. It sounds like a fuckin' soap opera."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I wish I never told you anything."

Logan shrugged. "Just tell him please?"

"No."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"But you love me anyway."

"I guess."

Kendall frowned and Logan chuckled.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Kendall watched as Logan resumed cleaning his kitchen. Kendall sat quietly at the bar, his mind started to wander. His right hand absentmindedly fell to his growing middle, rubbing the bump soothingly.

"You okay?"

Kendall's head snapped up and he nodded. "Yeah."

"You're taking those pills, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Logie, everything's fine. I would tell you if something felt wrong."

The brunet held his hands up. "No need to get so defensive. I just worry."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just getting uncomfortable," Kendall admitted.

"I get it. But you're almost there!"

"Maybe he will come early."

"Oh no! Don't you dare jinx it! He was coming early!" Logan cried.

"Will you relax? I didn't mean _that_ early," Kendall said.

Kendall rolled his eyes at the brunet. He was getting bored of talking about himself and he decided to turn the direction of the conversation around.

"So….did you call Camille?"

Logan ignored the question at first. He continued to empty the dish washer, then he nodded his head.

"And?"

"And I think she's coming back."

"Wait, really!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan shrugged his shoulders and glanced up at the blond. "I mean, she still needs some time, but I think we're going to be okay. I just have to be patient."

"Logie, this is great! Now Cody will have both of his parents!"

"Yeah."

Kendall frowned. "You don't sound happy."

"I am. I just…I still feel like an idiot. All of this could have been avoided. I should have just told her everything," Logan said.

"I know, but you were scared. I think she understands that now."

"Yeah."

"Hey, stop beating yourself up about it. It's in the past now. She's coming back and everything's gonna be fine," Kendall assured.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right."

Kendall pushed himself off the bar stool and patted Logan on the back. "Don't worry, Logie," he said.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I better. I'm sure James is freaking out."

"You're gonna tell him, right?" Logan questioned.

"Sure," Kendall replied and he headed toward the front door.

"I don't believe you!" Logan called out.

Kendall gave a little wave before closing the door behind him.

James wasn't freaking out like Kendall had thought, instead the brunet was sitting quietly on the couch, completely engrossed in the movie that was playing on the large screen. He glanced up when he heard the front door open, and when he realized it was just Kendall, he quickly turned away.

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that Logan wanted him to tell James how he felt, but he wasn't going to do it. He couldn't ruin their relationship completely. It was already on the rocky side.

"James, can we talk?"

"So now you want to talk?"

Kendall let out a sigh. "Please?"

James grabbed the remote and shut the movie off, then giving the blond his undivided attention. Kendall didn't know what to say anymore, but standing awkwardly in the middle of the room wasn't working for him. He made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside the brunet. James scooted over a bit to make more room.

"I want to apologize for last night. I-"

"Can we not discuss that? You already made it clear."

"I know….I just….feel bad. I'm sorry," Kendall apologized.

"I am, too. Maybe we are just confused. Let's just stay friends," James said.

Kendall nodded his head. "I'm sorry. Once we move back everything will go back to normal."

"I hope so."

James was lying. He didn't want anything to go back to way they were. He was happy with how things were now. But he wasn't going to say that aloud. Kendall already made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be more than just friends.

It hurt, but James was willing to do that for Kendall. He would do anything for him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Everything was packed. She never brought that much to begin with, and now all of her belongings were tucked away in her suitcase. Her parents weren't thrilled about her moving back to California, they still thought Logan was a jerk. Camille didn't bother to tell them the whole story, they wouldn't have understood. She still had trouble comprehending the situation.

Even though Logan had been a jerk, she wasn't so innocent either. She was the one that up-and-left. But now she was willing to go back and fix her marriage. She loved Logan more than anything and her son needed her.

Camille smiled at the thought of her son. She had been waiting years for a child, and now that she was given the chance to be a mother, she wasn't going to throw it away all because of her pride.

Camille grabbed her bags when she heard her flight being called and she headed for the plane.

 **A/N: Camille is coming back! Woo Hoo! At least Logan and Cody will have her. It's funny how James was the idiot in previous chapters and now it's Kendall. Or maybe they are both idiots. Yeah, let's go with that. Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was struggling again to write anything and it's so frustrating! Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you all like this chapter!**

James was gone again, but it was nothing new to Kendall. The blond was used to being alone; he was put on bed rest by Jo and that meant never leaving the apartment. At first, Kendall didn't mind it too much. The fatigue was starting to get to him and his feet were starting to swell, and being able to lay in bed all day was heaven, but now, Kendall was sick of it. He wanted to go out and enjoy the warm weather that California had to offer. He wanted to get out and do something. But he was restricted.

James, on the other hand, was able to go and do what he pleased. It was annoying to see James leave to go to the gym or the pool. Kendall didn't complain out loud; he didn't want his friend to think that he was needy, but deep down, Kendall wanted James to spend the day with him.

Occasionally, James would linger around to keep the blond company, but it wasn't the same as it used to be. Ever since Kendall suggested they be just friends, James was different and Kendall understood why. A part of the blond wanted to tell James how he felt, but at the same time the fear he had was still there.

He was torn.

Kendall let out a sad sigh and reached over for the remote, turning on the TV and surfing through the channels. Nothing caught his interest; the only thing on were either the news, reruns or infomercials. Kendall let out a groan and threw his head back against the couch.

He glanced out the large window and frowned. It was a nice day; the sun was shining brightly and the sky was a beautiful light blue. The thought of strolling through the park or going for a dip in the pool sounded amazing to the blond. His feet were killing him and he knew soaking them in the warm water would sooth them.

His hand flew to his growing middle when he felt Cody squirm inside of him and he rubbed soothing circles to calm the child. Everything had gone back to normal, or what was supposed to be normal anyway. The medication Kendall was on was definitely helping and the contractions he had felt at one point disappeared.

Kendall was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He cocked his head in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone; Logan was still at work and if it was James, the brunet had a key.

The blond pushed himself off the sofa, letting out a small "oof" when he almost toppled back. The added weight was still something he still wasn't quite used to.

He made his way over to the front door and peered through the peephole, gasping slightly at the sight of the person on the other side of the door. He quickly opened the door. Camille jumped when the door opened suddenly and a small smile appeared on her face. Her brown eyes landed on Kendall's protruding middle and her smile widened.

"Camille? You're really here!" Kendall cried out excitedly.

The brunette nodded her head. "Yeah, I had to come back. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I was a bitch and-"

"Camille, it's okay. I understand. I know this is a little hard to get used to."

"Yeah, but it's also really cool. I never got the chance to thank you for doing this for me, for us. I'm sure Logan has thanked you a million times, but I never said anything. I handled the situation wrong and I'm really sorry."

Kendall smiled. "Apology accepted. Do you want to come in? It's just me."

Camille nodded her head and Kendall stepped aside to let her in the apartment. It was a little awkward at first, neither one knowing what to say to each. Kendall knew Camille and he considered her a friend, but he wasn't as close with her as he was with Logan.

"Is Logan at work?" She finally asked.

"Yeah. He's been super busy lately and stressed out," Kendall replied.

"Oh." Camille's tone was sad and Kendall knew that she was still feeling guilty.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry okay? He forgives you."

"I don't understand how he can. I ruined everything."

"Hey, it's okay. He understands why you left. You just needed some time to process everything. He still loves you, believe me, he tells me all the time," Kendall said with a small chuckle.

Camille's face lit up. "Really? I love him, too. I wish he was here so I could tell him."

"He should be home soon. If you want you can hang out with me or if that's too weird than there's your place and-"

Camille shook her head. " No, it's okay. I already stopped by to drop off my things. I did keep the key."

"I knew you would come back. He was so worried that you wouldn't"

"I thought leaving was the right choice, but I was wrong. I needed to be here, for him and for my son." Camille smiled.

"Speaking of the little guy," Kendall said and he rubbed his belly. "He's moving."

"Really? Can I...can I feel?"

"Duh! He's your kid!"

Camille carefully placed her hand over the large bump, her eyes bright and full of joy when she felt a small foot push against her palm. She smiled widely and glanced up at Kendall, then back down at her hand when she continued to feel her son kick.

"Wow. This is...this is amazing. He's got a strong kick," She said.

Kendall nodded and winced when Cody gave a particularly hard jab to his rib. "Yep. Guess he won't be a hockey player."

Camille giggled and moved her away when the kicking came to a stop. " How has it been? Are you enjoying it?"

"Can I be honest? It kinda sucks."

"I think the morning sickness is the worst."

"Tell me about it! I could live without the backache and swollen feet."

Camille chuckled. "I didn't get that far. You're so lucky that you get to do this."

"Am I?" Kendall questioned.

"Yes! I would give anything to be in your shoes! But if I had to pick anyone to carry my child, it would definitely be you. Logan was very smart to pick you."

"I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "I just don't want to let you guys down. So much crap has happened already. I don't know if Logan told you, but...things have been difficult."

"I understand, but you have never let us down and I know you won't do it now. You're an amazing person and I know you can finish this," Camille reassured.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks."

"Look, even though I was the biggest jerk in the world, I want us to start over. I want to help out as much as I can."

"Keeping me company would be nice. I'm on bed rest."

Camille made a face. "That doesn't sound like fun. What the heck happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay. You can tell me during a relaxing foot rub."

Kendall's face lit up. "That would be great!"

Camille chuckled and she grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the couch. Kendall lazed back and rested his arms behind his head. Camille sat down and placed a pillow on her lap, then patted it and Kendall set his feet over her lap. A pleasurable groan escaped his lips when her hands started to knead into his aching feet.

"Wow you really are swollen!" Camille cried, her eyes widening at the sight.

"I know." Kendall groaned. "It sucks."

"Don't worry, you'll be done soon."

"Thank God!"

Camille chuckled and continued to work her fingers into the soft flesh of Kendall's feet. "So you had a long story to tell me," she said.

"Right! Uh where to start. So much has happened," Kendall told her.

"Wherever you want to start is fine by me."

"Hmm okay. Well-"

Kendall was interrupted when the sound of the front door reached his ears and his head snapped up. Camille was looking in the same direction and for a second she believed it to be Logan.

James entered the apartment and he froze at the sight in front of him. He had only met Camille a few times and seeing her in his apartment caught him off guard. He knew she was coming back, he just didn't know when.

"Uh...hey."

"Hi!" Camille greeted.

Kendall didn't say a word, he wasn't sure what he should say. He had tried talking to James earlier, but he was at loss for words. It didn't help that James was still being distant toward him.

"I didn't know you were here," James said.

"I flew in earlier," Camille explained.

James nodded his head and he shifted a small box he had under his arm. Kendall arched an eyebrow at the taller brunet, but James never explained what he had.

"Well, cool. Uh since you guys are busy, I'm just gonna go to my room."

Kendall wanted to beg his friend to stay, but the words never left his lips and James disappeared down the hall. The blond let out a sad sigh when he heard the door slam shut.

"What the heck was that about?" Camille questioned.

"That, is another long story," Kendall replied.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan trudged down the hall to his apartment, a tired groan escaping his lips. He was exhausted from running around and his feet were screaming at him for relief. He just wanted to plop down on the couch and sleep.

He reached his apartment and inserted the key, frowning when he realized the door was already open. The brunet was sure that he had locked it before he went to work, but lately his brain was so fuzzy from all the long hours that it was possible that he just forgot.

He opened the door, his eyes immediately landing on a familiar looking suitcase sitting in the middle of the living room. Logan quickly scrambled down the hall toward the bedroom, throwing open the door and finding it empty.

Then it clicked.

He ran out of the apartment and down the hall, not paying any attention to the ache in his feet. Logan didn't even bother to knock on the door and he threw it open, startling the residents inside.

"Camille!" Logan cried.

The brunette in question ran out of the kitchen and tackled her husband, knocking him hard to the floor and herself falling on top of him. Logan ignored the growing pain in his back and he glanced up into beautiful brown eyes, a smile appearing over his features.

"Hi."

Camille smiled down at her husband. "Hi."

Logan quickly connected their lips. It had been too long since he felt her lips upon his own, and he never wanted this moment to end. Camille was the first to break away, and she smiled down at him.

"I missed you so much," Logan told her.

"I missed you, too. I'm so sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for everything," Camille said.

"I know. Please, don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Camille leaned down to capture Logan's lips again, but she hesitated when she realized that Kendall was still present. She turned her head to find the blond leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile across his face.

"Don't mind me," he said.

Camille giggled and pecked Logan on the lips, then she crawled off of him. Logan wasn't thrilled that he couldn't kiss her anymore, but he knew that they had a lot of making up to do.

Logan let out a groan when he started to feel the pain in his lower back and he took Camille's outstretched hand, thankful to be off from the hard surface.

"You guys good then?" Kendall questioned.

Logan glanced in Camille's direction and pulled her close, placing a kiss to the side of her head. He turned back to Kendall. "I think so," he said.

"Great! Everyone is happy again!"

"Not everyone," Camille pointed.

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "I'll talk to him later."

Logan raised a brow at the blond. "Will you? You said that last time."

"Yes! Just give me some time. I want to word it right."

"Aww how cute! You two do make a good couple," Camille said.

Kendall wasn't sure about that. Logan had said something similar, but Kendall wasn't sure if he believed it. He really liked James a lot, no it was more than that. He loved his friend. But telling James how he really felt was a different story.

It was late when Kendall had the apartment to himself again. Camille and Logan had gone home, saying something about talking and making up completely. Kendall wasn't an idiot, he knew damn well what that meant, but he didn't care. He was glad that they were back together and that Logan was happy again. It had been too long.

Kendall felt alone, but he knew he wasn't entirely alone. James was still in his room; the brunet hadn't come out at all, and it was starting to bother the blond. A part of him wanted to talk to James and fix their relationship, but could it even be fixed? They had tried to fix it multiple times and yet it remained the same.

Kendall wasn't sure if they would ever be the same.

The sound of a door snapped the blond from his thoughts and his eyes darted to the entry of the hallway. James appeared a few minutes later and Kendall thought for sure that he was going to ignore him, but instead, the brunet made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside the blond.

"I want to apologize," James said.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"You know what for. I understand why you want to remain friends and I'm sorry for continuing to act like a jerk."

"James-"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I'm really sorry and I hope we can still be good friends."

Kendall nodded his head. James smiled and pulled a blue gift bag from behind his back. Kendall was confused, he didn't understand why James was giving him a present. He hadn't been the greatest friend in the world either.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I got you something, well technically it's for Cody, but you'll like it," James replied.

"Shouldn't you be giving baby gifts to Logan and Camille?"

"I guess, but I wanted you to open it. You are having the baby after all."

Kendall took the bag in his hand and started to remove the white tissue paper. His fingers brushed against a familiar material and he quickly glanced up at James. The brunet just smiled and Kendall continued to open the gift. He pulled out a small white and green jersey and he quickly recognized it.

"James, is this..."

The brunet nodded his head, his smile still plastered on his face. "Turn it around."

Kendall did as he was told and he smiled. It was his jersey number, but instead of his name, it read "Cody" on the back. Kendall smiled even wider and glanced back up at the brunet.

"Where did you get this?"

"I had it customized. I had ordered it a while ago and it finally came in. I was going to give it to you later, but I decided to do it now. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Cody is going to love it, too."

"The kid is going to love hockey! I mean, you love hockey!" James said.

Kendall chuckled. "I think he will. We can show him how to play. I mean, you're really good."

James shrugged. "I try."

Kendall ran his hand over the jersey, his smile starting to falter. He missed the feel of wearing his own and the feel of being on the ice. It had been too long and he was starting to miss everything that was back home. It was like James could read his thoughts and the brunet reached out to grasp Kendall's hand.

"We'll get to go home soon."

"I know."

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You're almost there!"

Kendall nodded his head and his smile returned. He placed the jersey back in the bag, then set it down on the floor. He pulled James in for a hug and he felt his heart jump when James hugged him back. The blond had to fight the urge to kiss the brunet. As much as he wanted to, he knew that it wasn't worth damaging their friendship.

They were finally okay again

 **A/N: So Camille and Logan are back together and they are happy so YAY! And James isn't being dumb anymore! But Kendall needs to tell him how he feels! At least, they are doing better and Cody has his own jersey! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy lately and I keep trying to write, but it never happens for some reason. I hope this chapter came out okay! Thank you for being patient.**

The first thing Kendall did the following morning was rush over to apartment 2J and show the Mitchell's the jersey he had received. The blond loved the gift, even though it wasn't really for him, but it meant a lot because it came from James and it was obvious that the brunet put a lot of emotion into it.

Logan liked the jersey and he smiled widely when Kendall handed him the gift bag. Camille liked it as well, but she wasn't into hockey as much as her husband as his friends. She still thought it was cute though and she rambled on and on about how cute their son was going to look in it.

"So are you guys good then?" Logan asked, and Kendall fell silent.

He wasn't sure how to answer the question. It seemed like his relationship with James was good again, but the blond wanted to be a hundred percent sure. He hated how rocky his friendship had been and all he wanted was for them to go back to they way they used to be. If that was even possible.

Kendall knew the strong feelings he had for his friend were still there, but it wasn't worth voicing if it meant changing their relationship. They were already trying so hard to get things back to normal, and he didn't want to risk it.

"Yeah. I'd say so," Kendall replied.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Logan asked.

"I...I just can't. It's just too risky."

"Even more than what you are doing now?" Camille questioned, gesturing to the blond's growing middle.

He wrapped his arms around himself. "Yeah," he replied.

Logan shook his head and gently slipped the jersey back into the bag, then set it down on the coffee table. "I don't get it. You love him."

"Yeah, but-"

"And he loves you."

"True, but-"

"Then tell him!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall sighed. "I can't. We are finally talking again. This morning he made me breakfast and actually watched a Hallmark movie with me."

Camille shot the blond a strange look and Logan explained. "He likes them now."

"Ah okay."

"Anyway!" Kendall cried. "I don't want to ruin things again."

"How do you know you will ruin things this time around? He loves you too. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic once he finds out that you feel the same way," Logan said.

"I don't know. I'm just scared. We're going home soon and I just want us to be okay. I want things to be normal again."

"You're not leaving for another ten weeks more if I can help it. I still have to go back in there and remove everything and then you need to heal."

Kendall nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. He loved what he was doing for his best friend, but at the same time he was getting tired of being pregnant. He still wasn't used to the changes his body was going through and it was getting harder and harder every day to accommodate the child inside of him. The blond wasn't sure if he was going to make the next ten weeks.

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned, worry evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm good," Kendall lied.

He didn't want his best friend to know how he really felt. He loved that he was able to make Logan happy and it still brought him joy when he felt Cody move. But he was getting tired.

"I know this sucks, but you're almost there. The weeks will fly by. I promise." Logan assured.

"Yeah. It's just hard," Kendall admitted.

Camille smiled sympathetically and rested her hand on his shoulder. "It is hard and I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but you're doing so good and I really appreciate what you're doing for us."

Logan frowned and glanced down at his lap. He hated how uncomfortable his friend was and he was hundred percent responsible for it. Kendall was so close to being finished and Logan couldn't wait for that day. Not only because he would meet his son, but also because his best friend would be okay again.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

Kendall's eyes drifted over in Logan's direction and he let out a sigh. "Logie, please stop apologizing. I was the one that wanted to do this."

"But you hate it."

"Not really. I like it, but it's just getting harder. But you said everything is going to be okay and I trust you."

"I guess so. I will never make you do something like this again," Logan said.

"That's fine by me. You could always carry your next kid," Kendall said with a wink.

Logan's face paled and Camille giggled. "Hey, he's right! You could!"

"I don't think so."

Camille giggled again and leaned down to press a kiss to her husband's cheek. Kendall smiled at the sight. He was glad that they were doing good again. Logan was happier now that he had his wife back.

Camille patted Logan's thigh and the brunet glanced up at her. "Come on. We have a nursery to start."

Logan let out a groan. "Right now? We have plenty of time."

"You promised we would do it. Now come on."

Logan knew there was no point in arguing, he never won when he tried anyway, and he stood up from the couch to join his wife. Camille gave Kendall a hug, then she disappeared down the hallway.

"Are you gonna help?" Logan questioned.

Kendall shook his head. "Nah. You two have fun."

Logan let out a sigh and he nodded. "So what are you going to do then?"

"Not much. Jo would freak out if she saw me now. I have to be in bed all the time."

"She's just paranoid. Speaking of Jo, your appointment is coming up and I think Camille wants to go this time. She hasn't seen Cody yet."

"I don't mind if she comes. It will be great!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan smiled. "Good. Now go relax and I'll stop by later."

"Okay. Good luck with the nursery."

Logan nodded his head and gave Kendall a hug. The blond turned to leave, but he froze when he heard Logan call out to him.

"Please tell James."

Kendall let out a sigh and turned around. "I'll think about it."

"You're so stubborn."

"But you love me."

Logan shook his head and made his way toward the hallway. Kendall returned back to his apartment a few minutes later, a delicious scent filling his nose the minute he stepped through the door. James was in the small kitchen, singing along to the music coming through his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, his voice startling the brunet.

"Shit! I didn't even hear you come in," James replied.

Kendall shrugged and walked over to the counter, leaning against it . "What are you making? Something smells good."

"Brownies. They should be done in five minutes."

"So James Diamond can play hockey, sing and make brownies? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yes, I suck at folding sheets."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I think everyone does."

"Did they like the gift?" James asked and he reached over to grab his phone and shut the music off.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, they did."

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"No, just tired."

"Well go sit down and I will bring you a brownie once they're done okay?"

"God, I love you."

"Huh?"

"Uh...I mean..." Kendall trailed off. He didn't know what to say and James was staring at him which made him feel worse. He meant what he said, he did love James, but he never wanted to admit it.

"Forget it. Just go relax," James said, and he turned away to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

Kendall let out a sigh, but he never left. He watched James start up his music and singing quietly to the song. Kendall had heard the brunet sing countless times before, James sang all the time and it never tired the blond. He loved James' voice.

"Why are you even playing hockey?" Kendall asked.

James turned around and set the dish cloth down on the counter. He shrugged. "Because I'm good at it. Why?"

"But you're good at singing too and you love that. I think you should just leave the team and stay here."

"Leave the team? Are you kidding? We're doing awesome!"

"Yeah, I know. But L.A. has so much to offer and you can try a singing career," Kendall said.

James frowned. "I don't get it. Do you want me to leave the team? Do you not want me around anymore?"

"No! I'm just saying. You have so much talent and if you ever wanted to leave then-"

"I'm not going to leave. Yeah singing is great and all, but I like playing hockey. I like playing with you."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave either. I just know how much you love it out here," Kendall said.

"Well, the weather is nice, but I can't stay here. I would miss you too much," James said.

Kendall blushed. He wanted to pull James close and kiss him, but the voice in his head told him it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Or you could always land a singing career. You can sing, dude," James said.

"Nah. I would rather be on the ice with you."

The timer on the oven went off and James' face lit up. He reached for the oven mitt, then he removed the brownies from the oven and set the tray on the stove to let them cool. Kendall's mouth was practically drooling at the sight of the dessert. He had been craving something sweet all day.

"Not until they're cool," James warned and he slipped the mitt off.

Kendall rolled his eyes and went into the living room, carefully lowering himself down on the couch, a content sigh leaving his lips as soon as his body touched the comfy piece of furniture. James was beside him a few minutes later, handing him a small plate with two brownies on it.

"Here. I figured you would want two."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not a fat remark. I didn't want you getting up to get seconds," James replied and he sat down beside the blond.

"Oh. Thank you," Kendall said and he took the plate with a large smile.

"So now what? Any movie you want to watch?"

"You're not gonna go out? It's so nice outside."

"Nah. It's not fair that you have to be cooped up inside all day. Besides, I want to make it up to you. I've been such an ass and-"

"James." Kendall held up his hand to silent his friend. "It wasn't just you. You're an amazing friend."

"Really? So we're good?" James asked.

"You made me brownies. We're more than good!"

James chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "Okay then."

Kendall picked up one of the brownies and took a bite, moaning when his taste buds exploded from the contact.

"Good?"

"Yes!"

James chuckled again. "I guess I can bake."

"How come you never made me brownies before?" Kendall questioned and he took another bite of the one in his hand.

James shrugged. "You never asked."

Kendall rolled his eyes and playfully smacked the brunet across the shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence and Kendall felt like things were actually going to be okay between them. He just hoped things stayed that way.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

It was the day of Kendall's appointment, but the blond wasn't very thrilled about it. Logan had scheduled it too damn early and the last thing Kendall wanted to do was crawl out of bed at seven o'clock in the morning. James wasn't very happy about it either, but he got up anyway to shower.

Kendall tried curling back under the blankets, but Logan was already in his room pounding on the door frame to wake him up. The blond huffed in frustration and threw the blankets off. He hated the fact that Logan just walked in to the apartment whenever he felt like it, but the blond never complained out loud. Logan did rent the place.

"Why did you schedule it so early?" Kendall whined when he stepped foot in the living room.

Logan was leaning against the kitchen counter and he glanced up from his phone at the sound of his friends' voice. "Because the earlier the better. Besides, no one will be there and we won't have to worry about people asking questions."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Where's Camille?"

"On her way. She was showering when I left."

Kendall let out a groan and he made his way over to the couch, ready to plop down on it, but he stopped when Logan yelled out to him.

"Oh no! If you sit down then you won't get up and we need to leave in ten minutes," Logan told him.

"Logie, ten minutes is a long time. My feet are killing me," Kendall whined.

"You'll live. I don't want us to be late. You know how much Jo hates it."

"She also hates me being on my feet."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the blond and Kendall smirked. "Ugh! Fine! Sit down then."

"Thank you," Kendall said smugly and he sunk down on the couch.

James entered the living room a few minutes later fully dressed and he let out a yawn. "Can we stop and get coffee? I'm fucking tired."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Did you two stay up late or something?"

"Just because you go to bed at eight," Kendall teased.

Logan sneered at the blond. "Yeah well...well you...never mind!"

The sound of the door reached Logan's ears and he glanced over to find Camille entering the apartment. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"I think so," Logan replied.

Kendall huffed and tried to push himself up. "That wasn't even ten minutes," he grumbled.

James was at his side in seconds and helped the blond to his feet, then they left the apartment. The clinic was empty when they arrived and Kendall prayed that the appointment wouldn't take too long. He just wanted to go back to bed.

"You brought the whole gang?" Jo questioned and she smiled at the group.

Logan shrugged and pulled Camille close. "She wanted to be here this time."

Jo smiled. "Great! I'm glad you're here, Camille. You've missed a lot."

Camille frowned. "Don't remind me. I feel horrible about it."

Logan pressed a reassuring kiss to her head. Jo led the group toward the back and Kendall climbed onto the exam bed, already knowing the routine.

"How are you feeling?" Jo asked.

"Fine. Tired," Kendall yawned.

"I would rather you be tired than in labor. That was pretty scary. Are you taking it easy?"

Kendall tried not to roll his eyes at the question. "Yep."

He hated being on bed rest; it wasn't fun and he couldn't wait until this was all over. He missed his old life and all of the things he used to be able to do.

"Good. Let me boot up the ultrasound machine okay?"

Kendall was happy when he was asked to lay back; he still wasn't fully awake yet and he tried to get comfortable on the bed. It wasn't like the bed back home, but he was so tired that he knew he would end up falling asleep anyway.

His eyes started to flutter close, only to shoot open when he felt Jo lift his shirt and squeeze the cold gel on his belly. He tried to rest for a second time, only to be interrupted again, but this time by Camille's cries of happiness. Kendall glanced up and noticed that the screen was already showing the child inside of him.

"He's so cute!" Camille squealed and she gripped Logan's arm tightly. "Look!" she pointed at the screen. "He has your nose!"

Logan smiled. He had wanted her to experience all of this with him and now she was finally given the chance. She would have experienced it before if she never left, but Logan didn't want to think about that. It was in the past.

"He looks good!" Jo said happily and she moved the probe around to try and get a better look.

"So nothing wrong, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes. He's healthy. Nothing to worry about."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"But I am curious. When he goes into labor what are you going to do?" Jo asked.

Kendall glanced in Logan's direction, the subject peaking his interest. It was something they never really discussed and he was curious on what the plan was.

"I don't know," Logan replied.

"You don't know!" James cried and Kendall sent the tall brunet a warning look. He grew silent.

"I...I have an idea, but-"

Jo let out a sigh and turned back to the screen, quickly printing a few pictures. She handed Kendall a few paper towels to clean himself up, then she turned back to the other doctor.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Hey! I obviously know what I'm doing if I managed to pull this off."

"But what about the birth? How are you supposed to deliver the baby if no one knows about it but us?" Jo asked.

"You can do it and-"

"Where? Here? I don't think so. I don't have enough resources here."

"Then I'll figure it out. We have time," Logan told her.

"Not very much."

Camille placed a hand on her husband's shoulder when she noticed the anger flash in his eyes. Now wasn't the time or place to argue. The contact from his wife seemed to calm him down and he glanced over at the brunette, sending her a small smile.

"Can we drop it?" Kendall asked. He knew Logan was getting stressed and he didn't like the sudden tension in the room.

Jo didn't say anything else and she neatly placed the photos in an envelope, then passed them over to Camille.

It was silent once everyone had piled back into the car and it was starting to drive Kendall crazy. He didn't know what Jo's problem was. He figured maybe she was just as worried as everyone else, but Kendall trusted Logan. The brunet always knew what to do.

But that didn't mean that Kendall wasn't nervous. He had thought about the birth multiple times, but he managed to distract himself from those thoughts. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

It was like James could read his mind and Kendall smiled up at him when he felt the tall brunet grip his hand. Kendall started to feel better and rested his head against James' shoulder and closed his eyes.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan wasn't lying when he said the next few weeks would fly by. Kendall had less than five weeks left and his anxiety was starting to get worse. All he could think about was giving birth and it shook him to his very core. Logan hadn't said much about what they were going to do and Kendall was starting to think that maybe Logan didn't have a plan.

That made him feel worse.

Logan had promised him that he would figure things out, but it was obvious that he hadn't yet and time was starting to run out. Kendall just prayed that Logan would get everything in order and soon.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Kendall glanced over in Jame's direction and he shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. His belly had grown in the past few weeks and it was getting harder to do anything. Even lounging around on the couch was getting difficult.

"Yeah," Kendall admitted quietly.

James set down the magazine he was reading and he reached for the blond's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, you're going to be okay. I'm sure Logan will tell you the plan when he gets home later," he said.

Kendall let out a sigh. "I hope so. I know he's trying, but I just want to know that everything is going to be okay."

"They will be. Don't worry about it."

Kendall nodded and tried to resume watching the movie that was playing on TV, but he was too distracted to focus. He placed a hand over his belly and he frowned when he noticed that Cody hadn't really moved all day.

"What?" James asked when he noticed the worried expression on the blond's face.

"He hasn't moved. It's weird," Kendall replied.

"Maybe he's asleep?"

Kendall shook his head. "He normally kicks or does something."

"Hmm. Let me get you some juice," James said and he stood up from the couch.

"I'm not thirsty."

"I read that if you eat or drink something sweet that it will help the baby move."

Kendall raised a brow at the brunet. "So you read the baby book?"

James rolled his eyes. "Yes! It's not that bad if you ignore the pictures. I learned a lot."

Kendall chuckled. "Okay. Maybe you should be my doctor now."

"Shut up."

James turned away and went into the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Kendall shifted again on the couch and a small groan escaped his lips when his lower back tightened and a sharp pain ran across his middle.

"You okay?" James was standing in front of him with the glass.

Kendall nodded and took the glass. "It's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing. What's wrong?"

"My back just hurts. It's normal."

James wasn't buying it, but he let it go and he sat back down beside the blond. Kendall placed the glass to his lips and took a sip of the juice, then he set it down on the coffee table. Another cramp hit a few minutes later and he gripped his belly tightly.

"See!" James cried. "I told you the juice works."

Kendall shook his head. "No. James, this is something else."

James' face paled. "What do you mean? Please don't tell me you're in-"

Kendall nodded his head and groaned at the painful cramp that hit. "I think so."

"Shit!" James was up in a matter of seconds and he scrambled around the living room in search of his phone.

"James, hurry."

James disappeared down the hall and Kendall could hear him tearing the room apart to find his phone. The brunet returned with his phone in hand and he started to dial Logan's number.

"How ya doing, buddy?" he asked.

Kendall just groaned in response and James cursed to himself. The other line rang and rang for what felt like eternity, but Logan never picked up.

"He's not answering!" James cried.

"Camille. Get Camille," Kendall panted. The pain was getting worse.

"Okay! Just breathe! I'll be right back!" James exclaimed, then he ran out of the apartment.

Kendall groaned again and he rubbed his belly soothingly, hoping to comfort himself. He was terrified, but at the same time he was excited. Cody was almost here.

 **A/N: Holy Cow! I didn't think I was going to write so much, but it just kept flowing! I wasn't able to do that in days! Thank you guys for reading! Well, Cody is coming! Yay!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback and for being patient with me! I hope you like it! Time to meet Cody Mitchell!**

Camille hummed quietly to herself as she continued to get the nursery done. She wasn't sure how much time she had until her son arrived, and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. The crib was already built and placed in the corner of the room, the light blue sheets already decorating the small mattress.

The room wasn't complete yet, so much still had to be done and Camille felt like she was running out of time. She had asked Logan to help her, but it was impossible to get him to pitch in with his crazy work schedule. It also didn't help that her husband was stressing himself out with not only work, but with figuring out a way to safely deliver their son.

Camille thought that Logan had this all figured out, but she couldn't be more wrong. He had successfully done everything else, but when it came to the birth, he was stumped. She didn't blame him, though. If she was in his shoes, she wouldn't know what to do either. She had a idea of what the procedure was, but it was finding someone to do it that was the problem.

Camille smiled to herself when she straightened the stuffed animals on the shelf. She glanced around the room, making mental notes of what needed completion. She was glad that the crib was at least set up and ready to go. She wasn't sure when Kendall would go into labor, and she prayed that it wouldn't be any time soon.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of knocking reached her ears. At first she thought it was her husband, he had left his key before and needed to be let in, but when she entered the kitchen and noticed the time, she immediately knew that it wasn't him. He wasn't due home for another hour and a half. Then she realized something else, the knocking was very frantic.

Camille didn't even bother to look through the peephole, she had an idea of who was standing on the opposite side of the door. She had the door open in seconds, revealing a very upset James.

"James, what's-"

"It's Kendall!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, suddenly feeling her stomach do uneasy flips.

"He's in labor! I tried calling Logan and he doesn't answer!"

Camille was on the verge of panic, but now wasn't the time to freak out. James was already overwhelmed and she had to be the one to keep calm.

"Okay! I'll try calling him again."

Camille dashed inside her apartment and toward the back, entering the bedroom and snatching her phone from off the dresser. Her fingers trembled as she tried to make the call, and she tried to calm herself down. She was worried.

She dialed his number, but he never picked up. She decided to call her husband later and inform him about the situation. She had to be by Kendall's side.

The blond was leaning against the kitchen counter when James and Camille returned to the apartment. Kendall glanced up and he felt relief wash over him. He was sure Camille would know what to do.

"Why did you get up?" James asked and he rushed over to his friends' side.

"You were taking too long," Kendall replied.

He gripped the edge of the counter tightly and squeezed his eyes shut when another contraction ran across his midsection. He let out a groan. James was rubbing his back soothingly, but the contact wasn't doing any good.

"James, just get Logan," Kendall said through gritted teeth.

Camille was already dialing her husbands number again, quickly growing impatient with each ring. She knew he was busy, but he had to pick up his phone sometime. She quietly cursed to herself when it went to his voicemail.

"Come on," James said and he began to lead Kendall back to the couch. "You need to take it easy."

Kendall didn't argue and he nodded his head. Another contraction came sooner than he would've liked and he doubled over in pain. Camille felt helpless and she was at his side in seconds, trying to help him through the pain.

"You're going to be okay," She told him. "You're doing so good!"

Kendall didn't think so, but he nodded his head anyway. The pain he was feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had been thrown across the ice and into the boards, but this was a new pain; this was much more agonizing than a broken leg or bruised ribs.

James and Camille helped him back to the couch, and the blond cried out when he felt his stomach tighten and he threw his head back against the sofa. James didn't know what to do. He was panicking and his mind was too foggy to focus on anything else. He tried reaching out for his friend to comfort him, but he knew that he wasn't helping very much.

Camille was on the phone again, sending worried glances James' way. She prayed that Logan would pick up, but again it went to his voicemail. She cried out in frustration.

"Screw it!"

Camille stormed out of the room, leaving both men equally confused. She returned a few minutes later with her purse. "Are you coming or not?"

James jumped to his feet and helped Kendall to his own, then they followed Camille out of the apartment.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan collapsed in the chair behind his desk and let out a heavy sigh. He was exhausted from the long hours he was putting in and on top of that he was dealing with a lot of extra stress in his life. For weeks he had been trying to figure out what the plan was for his best friend, but it was a lot difficult than he originally thought. He kept telling himself that he had more time, but he was starting to realize that he was running out of it.

His friend Lucy came to mind, but he wasn't sure if she could do. No, he was positive that she _could_ , but the question was would she. She was an excellent doctor, but Logan had failed to tell her anything about his secret. She had asked about what he was doing and how the project was going, but his answers were always vague and it resulted with her just rolling her eyes and leaving.

Now Logan was wishing that he had told her everything. Maybe she would help him out like he had helped her in the past. There was only one way to find out for sure and he reached for his cell phone from off his desk.

He wasn't expecting to find his inbox full of messages and missed calls. His brows scrunched up in confusion and he called his wife back. He was sure she just wanted to ask him more questions about the nursery.

The phone rang a few times, then he heard his wife's voice. "Where the hell have you been!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear, then he slowly placed it back and replied, "Are you okay?"

"No! Kendall is in labor and you're not picking up!"

"I just got back and-wait, Kendall's in labor? Are you sure?"

"I think I would know!'

"Camille, calm down! I can meet you and-"

"Too late. We're almost to your office," Camille said.

Logan jumped up from his chair and ran toward the door, throwing it open and dashing out into the hall. "Camille, you need to take him to Jo. I can't help him here," he told his wife.

"Logan!"

"I told you this!"

He heard Camille sigh. "Just meet us outside."

The call ended and Logan silently cursed to himself.

"You okay?"

He spun around to find Carlos and he nodded his head. It was obvious the intern wasn't buying it. He rarely saw Logan stressed out, the doctor was always calm and collected. Carlos was quickly realizing that it was an act.

"I'm fine," Logan replied and he slipped his phone into the pocket of his slacks.

"Dude, you don't have to lie. This job is stressful."

"Listen, I have to go. Will you be okay?"

Carlos shrugged. "I guess so. I can always bother someone else. What's going on?"

"It's Kendall," Logan replied.

"Oh no. Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Then what are you still doing here? Go!" Carlos shooed the other doctor away.

Logan took off running.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall let out a groan and buried his face into James' chest, his ears filling with the sound of the brunet's heartbeat and his comforting words. He understood that James was trying to help and he was glad to have him by his side, but he was getting frustrated. He just wanted James to shut up.

"It's okay, buddy. You're going to be okay," James soothed.

"Am I!" Kendall cried, pulling away from his friend.

James frowned. "I'm just trying to help."

Kendall sighed. "I know, I know. This just hurts."

Camille glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Don't worry. He said he was coming out."

Kendall groaned again and a few obscenities escaped his lips. "I hate him! I fucking hate him!"

"No, you don't," James said quietly.

"What do you know!"

James was hurt by how the blond was acting toward him, but he understood. He knew what it was like to be in a lot of pain, he had his fair share of injuries on the ice, but it was obvious what Kendall was feeling was entirely different.

Logan finally emerged from the building and Camille quickly unlocked the car so he could climb in. As soon as he entered the vehicle, Kendall went off on him.

"What took so long!"

Logan turned to face the blond, his face falling at the sight of his friend. "Hey, I'm really sor-"

"You should be sorry! This fucking hurts!"

Logan had never seen Kendall this way. He had witnessed his best bud angry a few times, but never like this and never like this toward him. He really screwed up.

"Ken, I'm sorry. You can yell at me all you want. I deserve it."

"Damn right," Kendall replied through gritted teeth. Another contraction tore through his middle and he cried out from the pain.

Camille wasted no time in pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the street. Logan's mind was racing and he was getting frustrated with himself. He didn't know what to do.

"Can she help him?" Camille asked and Logan glanced in her direction.

"I hope so," he replied.

"You hope so? Logan, someone has to help him!"

"I know that! I just don't know if she will. Remember what she said last time?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "You know what, you should have planned this out a long time ago."

"I'm trying here."

"Not hard enough! Logan, this isn't good for him and-"

"I know!" Logan shouted. "Damn it, Camille I know what the risks are! I know what can go wrong!"

"Stop!" Kendall yelled at the arguing couple and they grew silent. "I don't want to hear it! I'm tired of you guys being so negative!"

"We're just scared," Camille told the blond.

"So am I! Just tell me that everything is going to be okay."

Logan bit down hard on his lip. He wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know if everything was going to be okay. He nodded his head. "They will be."

Kendall seemed content with that answer and he leaned back against James' shoulder, accepting the taller brunet's comforting embrace. James shot Logan a look and the doctor took it as a quiet threat. He felt the pressure build and he was starting to doubt himself, but now wasn't the time to be so negative. He had promised Kendall that everything was going to be okay and he intended to keep that promise.

They arrived at Jo's office a few minutes later and Logan was thankful that the clinic wasn't very busy. He climbed out of the car as soon as Camille drove up to the curb and he ran toward the entrance, throwing the door open and running into the lobby. The women at the front desk eyed him curiously and he quickly straightened himself before approaching them.

"Is Jo available?" he questioned.

"She is finishing with a patient. Is this an emergency?" The woman with dark rimmed glasses replied.

"Uh...yes. She wanted to meet with me."

Logan could tell that the woman was having trouble buying his lie, and he felt his palms growing sweaty.

"I'll let her know when she's through."

Logan nodded his head and stepped away from the front desk, getting closer to the doors. "I'll uh..be right back."

The woman didn't say a word and Logan dashed out the front door. Camille was already out of the car and she was assisting James with helping Kendall out. Camille turned around when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Well?" Camille asked. "What did she say?"

"She doesn't know I'm here," Logan replied. He noticed his wife growing angry and he quickly added, "We can sneak him in through the back!"

"You're joking?" James said. He was getting irritated.

"Just calm down alright? I will call her right now and let her know."

James rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kendall. He tried to comfort him when the blond cried out in pain. James was freaking out and he just prayed that everything would work out.

Jo wasn't very thrilled when she received a call from Logan. She had just finished up with a patient and she had another one coming in an hour, and now she was going to have to reschedule with that patient because of Logan's request. She tried telling him that she was too busy, but he was desperate. She finally gave in.

"I'm sorry," Logan told her as he followed her down the hall toward an empty room.

"You're an idiot," Jo said, still clearly irritated with him. "Why didn't you think of something sooner?"

"Why are you getting mad at me?"

Jo stopped walking and turned to face the other doctor. "I'm just scared okay? I've rarely performed a c-section here. Normally, I just meet my patients at the hospital. I'm freaking out a little bit because this is different and risky."

"I know and I'm sorry that this is a bad time, but I need help. I can't do this alone," Logan admitted.

"You're not going to. Just go get him and bring him here. Don't be obvious."

"I'll bring him through the back."

Jo nodded. "Let me cancel my next appointment. That woman is going to hate me, you know that right?"

"I know and again I'm so sorry. This won't happen again!"

"I don't really believe you."

"I promise."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Just get him!"

Logan nodded and disappeared down the hall toward the back door. Jo let out a sigh and made her way toward the front.

Kendall was scared. He knew this day was going to come, but now that it came sooner than he would've liked, he felt terrified. He trusted Logan and Jo, but that didn't mean that he was still nervous. He never thought that he would be doing this and he kept telling himself that it was all worth it.

Camille was asked to wait out in the hall and she was reluctant to leave. She wanted to be by Kendall's side to hold his hand and comfort him, but it was obvious that James wanted to do it and it would be wrong of her to separate them.

"He'll be okay," Logan assured her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't let anything go wrong okay? Promise me that," Camille told him.

"They'll be okay. I promise."

Camille nodded her head. "You better get in there. I'll be fine."

Logan leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, then he pulled away and entered the operating room. Jo was already dressed in scrubs and a mask, and she glanced up when he entered the room.

"Hurry up and scrub in. You're helping me," Jo said.

"You don't have anyone else?" He asked.

"Does it look like I do?"

Logan frowned and decided it was best to keep quiet. He knew she was upset and worried, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her even more. He was quick to throw on his scrubs and he tied the mask around his face. His eyes drifted over to where Kendall was laying on the bed and he made his way over to his friend.

James was by Kendall's side, grasping his hand and telling him comforting words every time a contraction hit. Logan waited to speak until the current contraction ended. He hated seeing his best friend in pain and he felt a twinge of guilt. This was all his fault.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"Fine," Kendall panted and his face scrunched up in pain. "These damn things never let up."

"I know. Don't worry we'll have you numb in no time. I just need to prepare you first okay?"

Kendall changed into the gown that was handed to him, then he crawled back onto the bed, a small groan escaping his lips when he felt his midsection tighten from another contraction. He turned away the minute Logan began putting in the IV. James quickly noticed the blond's nervous behavior and he reached for Kendall's other hand.

Once Kendall was prepped, another woman entered the room. Logan's head immediately snapped up and he glanced over at the woman. Logan didn't recognize her and he sent a questioning look toward Jo.

"She's an anesthesiologist," Jo said.

"But no one else is-"

"I know, but I need her. Kelly won't say anything."

Logan narrowed his eyes at the woman and she quickly held her hands up. "I swear I won't say a word to anyone. What your doing is actually pretty remarkable and I promise I won't tell anyone anything about it," she said.

Logan had no choice but to give in and he turned his attention back to Jo, making sure to send her his best evil eye.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Thanks for the heads up," Logan said and he turned back to Kendall when his friend cried out from another strong contraction.

"We need her. Unless you just want to go in there and have him feel everything?"

"Of course not! I just-"

"Guys, please?" Kendall begged quietly. He wanted everything to go smoothly like he was promised.

Logan nodded his head and moved out of the way so Kelly could administer the anesthesia. James didn't know what to do with himself and he backed out of the way. He glanced over when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"James, wait outside with Camille," Logan said.

The taller brunet shook his head. "I want to be here with him. He's scared."

"I know, but-"

"Please! I don't want to leave him alone."

Logan let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Change into some scrubs."

James quickly threw on the blue scrubs and adjusted the mask over his face, then he walked back over to Kendall. The blond was sitting up now and he was leaning forward while Kelly prepared the spot on his back for the injection. James stood in front of his friend and he took Kendall's hands in his own.

"It hurts," Kendall said and he let out a groan.

"I know, but you won't feel them anymore after this," James told him.

"I hate needles."

"You're almost done," Logan said, hoping his words would help the blond relax.

Kelly finished up and Kendall immediately felt the drugs working on him. There wasn't anymore pain and he was able to lay back and relax. Jo approached the bed and she laid a drape over his midsection, blocking his view from the procedure. He felt someone grip his hand and he smiled up at James. He was glad to have James by his side.

"Okay, Kendall, we're going to begin. You're going to feel some pressure and pulling okay?" Jo said.

"Okay," Kendall said quietly, his nerves suddenly returning.

Sure enough, Jo was right and he was able to feel the sensation of her reaching inside of him to get the baby out. James was gripping his hand tightly and he glanced over the drape, his face quickly draining of color at the sight.

"Jamie, don't look," Kendall told him softly.

James turned away and tried to focus on the beautiful green eyes looking up at him. He smiled. "You're doing good."

The feeling was weird and Kendall tried to divert his attention to anything else, and he kept his eyes glued to James' hazel ones. He could hear Logan comforting him, then the room was silent. The blond grew worried, then he heard it. Cody's cry.

Jo held the newborn up and quickly passed him over to his father. Logan's eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his son and he smiled down at him. Kendall tried to get a glance at Cody, but Logan was already taking him away to clean him up.

"He's cute. You did it." James smiled.

Kendall smiled back weakly and he nodded his head. He could feel Jo working on him again, then a new feeling came over him. His body was heating up and he felt his stomach began to churn. His vision was the next thing to change and the images of James and the room were blurry. He could hear James speaking to him, but the words weren't clear and everything sounded like he was under water.

"Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong!" James cried.

Jo cursed to herself when blood started to flow profusely from her patients body. The monitors Kendall was attached to began to go off loudly and she cursed again.

"Logan!"

The new father was at her side in seconds, his face paling at the sight of the blood. He glanced up at Kendall and quickly took in the blond's appearance. James was screaming for his best friend to wake up.

Logan ran over to James and pulled him away. "You need to leave!"

"No!"

James felt Logan grasp his arm and lead him away. He screamed again. "No! I can't leave him! No!"

Camille jumped up from the chair she was occupying when she heard the commotion. The door opened and Logan emerged with a very distraught James.

"What happened?" Camille asked, her tone giving away how worried she was.

"It's okay. He'll be okay," Logan replied.

James shrugged the doctor off and pointed a finger at him. "You did this! You promised he would be okay! You lied!"

"He'll be okay," Logan repeated.

"Fuck you!" James cried and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

Camille rested a comforting hand over the brunet's shoulder and he collapsed in a chair, burying his face into his hands. Logan sent his wife one last look, then he ran back into the room.

Camille sat back down and she wrapped her arms around the crying brunet. "It's okay. He's going to be okay," she told him.

James only cried harder, his body shaking from the intense sobs. Logan had broken his promise. Kendall wasn't okay.

 **A/N: I didn't like how this came out. I wanted to add some humor in it to keep it from being so serious and depressing, but that didn't happen and well...yeah. I didn't like the last scene either, I'm not sure if I did it right but I tried my best! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you all liked it! Also, I am sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello! So sorry for not updating anything in a while! I've been so busy moving and with work and ugh it's been tiring! I've been meaning to write, but never get around to it. I forced myself to update. I want to thank winterschild11 for helping with this chapter. I never would have been able to finish if it wasn't for you. She helped me write the surgery scene because I was struggling with it. She's an amazing author and you guys need to check her out! Thank you again! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

James couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't sit and wait any longer. He had to do something. His eyes landed on the door in front of him, hoping that Logan would burst through it and tell him that Kendall was going to be okay. But Logan never did.

The brunet choked back a sob and he felt Camille rest her hand on his shoulder. He was glad that he had her to comfort him, but it wasn't enough. He needed Kendall.

"It's okay, James," Camille assured.

James sniffed and wiped the fresh tears from his eyes. "Is it?" he asked.

Camille nodded her head. "He's in good hands. Logan and Jo know what they are doing."

"Then what's taking so long?" James stood up abruptly and ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated fashion.

"James, sit down. Kendall's fine."

"He's not fine! They would have come out by now and said so. I can't wait around and do nothing."

"James..."

The brunet ignored her and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and quickly scrolling through his contacts. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Logan could see Jo yelling orders at him, but he couldn't hear her, it sounded like she was far away. The brunet couldn't move, either. His head was screaming at him to budge, to go help his friend, but his legs weren't listening.

His heart was being rapidly and he was sure it was going to burst from his chest any second. He kept trying to tell himself to do something, to save his friend, but again he couldn't move. Logan was never one to freeze up in the operating room. His job was to save lives, not let the patient down and right now he was letting down his best friend.

The room felt like it was spinning and his stomach was churning. The last time he felt like this was the day he messed up and his patient paid the price. Logan shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid the horrid memory from his thoughts, but he could still see it. He made a mistake that day and he vowed to never become careless again.

He wasn't keeping his promise and now his best friend was slipping away.

His ears were slowly starting to pick up the sounds around him and he blinked a few times to get his vision under control. Jo was still yelling at him and he quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Logan! Get over here now!'

Logan was beside Kendall in seconds, his eyes immediately trained to the blood and the large incision that Jo had made a few minutes prior. The machines attached to the lifeless blond were going off, the sounds piercing Logan's ears.

"Don't just stand there!" Jo screamed and Logan glanced up at her, only to look away. His eyes kept darting back and forth to Kendall's face, and he tried to imagine someone other than his best friend lying on the bed.

"We need to intubate," Kelly said as she grabbed an endotracheal tube. Less than a minute later, she had a breathing tube in place and Kendall was hooked up to the respirator.

Jo was packing Kendall's abdomen with surgical gauze, trying to find where the bleeding was coming from. "Get me another pack, the one marked Dandy," she ordered Logan.

When he just stood there she looked at him and yelled, "MOVE IT!"

Logan snapped out of it and his training took over. He found the pack in the cupboard and carefully opened it for her.

The door opened and a familiar face looked in. "Do you need help?" Carlos asked, noting the tension in the room. The monitors were still going off.

"Blood pressure is 70 over 40," Kelly said.

"Yes! Glove up and assist me. Logan, run to the drug room. We keep O-neg on hand in there for emergencies. Grab two units and get back ASAP," Jo ordered.

Logan nodded and took off out the door.

Carlos had grabbed a surgical glove and gown pack and set it on the counter. He slipped off his jacket, put on a surgical mask, and poured alcohol over his hands, since he didn't have time to scrub in. He pulled on the gloves and then carefully slipped the gown on. He went over to Jo. "Tell me what you need," he said calmly.

"I need another pack of gauze and another pair of eyes. We need to find this bleeder now," she said.

"60 over 30," Kelly said quietly.

"Damn it, where is that blood?" Jo said.

"Open flow to full,and he's only been gone a couple of minutes," Carlos said as he pulled gauze and repacked it. Kelly loosened the clamp on Kendall's fluids, and they started flowing freely.

Jo cursed as blood continued to flow.

Carlos grabbed a pair of hemostats and a thumb forcep and handed them to Jo. "Right there," he said, pointing at the internal iliac artery.

"Damn," she said.

"It looks like simple tear," he said grabbing another pair of forceps.

"Thank God for small favors," she said, clamping the artery on one end.

"Jo, blood pressure has dropped to 50 over 20," Kelly said.

Logan ran back in a second later. Kelly took the first bag, clamped off the IV fluids and slipped the line from the fluid bag into the blood. She hung it and opened the flow to full.

"First unit flowing," she said.

"Logan, I need 2-0 Vicryl with a CV needle," Jo said.

Logan ran to the cupboard and grabbed two packs of the suture. He took them over to the tray and pulled the cover back on one, waiting for her to take it.

"I've got this," Carlos said, as he took the hemostats from her. He maintained steady pressure on the clamp.

Jo quickly found the needle holders in the pack and used them to take the suture. She held her breath as she inserted the needle into the fragile tissue and breathed a sigh of relief when it held. "Blood pressure?"

"Still 50 over 20," Kelly told her.

"Where are we at with the blood?" Jo asked.

"Halfway through the first unit," Kelly said.

"Hang the second unit as soon as it's empty," Jo ordered.

"Yes, doctor."

Jo continued suturing and Carlos replaced the gauze once again. Jo placed the last stitch and tied it off. "Alright, pull the gauze and cross your fingers," she said."

Carlos did as she instructed and they both watched closely for any new bleeding.

"Looks like you did it!" Carlos said.

"Blood pressure is now 60 over 30," Kelly said.

Jo took a deep breath and released it again. She looked at Carlos and smiled under her mask. "Please irrigate double check the suture area."

Carlos smiled back. "Yes, doctor," he said.

Logan handed him a 50cc syringe preloaded with saline solution and Carlos took it.

"Thank you, Carlos. Doctor Garcia," Logan said quietly.

Carlos smiled widely. He had been waiting for Logan to say those words. Most of the time he felt like a failure; like he was never going to become a great doctor like Logan. He had been trying to win the doctor's approval, and now he had finally done it.

"I didn't know you could...I mean, how did you..." Logan trailed off.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I learned from the best."

Logan nodded his head slowly. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world for not believing in his young intern. All he ever said was nothing but negative things, and he couldn't have been more wrong. If it wasn't for Carlos, his best friend wouldn't be alive. Carlos deserved an apology and a really big one.

"Carlos, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it," Carlos said, waving the doctor off. "Go let everyone know what's going on and I can stay back if Jo needs anything."

Logan nodded his head. He removed his scrubs and discarded them, then he left the room.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Green eyes slowly fluttered open, only to shut when an intense white light became too much. Kendall tried to open his eyes again and they began to adjust to the blinding light. He tried to figure out where he was, but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember much. A small groan escaped his lips when a sharp pain ran across his middle.

He felt someone grab his right hand and he slowly turned his head in that direction, finding James sitting beside him. The blond's mind was still groggy, but he swore he saw tears rolling down James' face. Now he was even more confused.

"Ja-James?" He croaked.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Confused."

James nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. You really scared me."

"Is that why you're crying?" Kendall asked. He could still see the tears on his friends' cheek and more gathering in his hazel eyes.

"No," James said and he quickly wiped his eyes. "I don't cry, dude."

Kendall chuckled, only to wince when he felt that familiar pain in his abdomen. James had Kendall's hand in his own again, rubbing the pale knuckles soothingly with his thumb.

"Take it easy. Jo said you're going to be sore for a while."

"Jo? Jo! Where is she? Where's Logan? How's Cody? Are they-" Kendall tried to sit up, only to cry out from the pain.

"Kendall, calm down." James placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. "They're fine. Logan is with Cody right now."

"Oh," Kendall said and he slowly slumped back down. He was starting to remember bits and pieces. He still didn't understand why James was crying. "What happened?" he asked.

"Uh the surgery went fine, I don't know if you remember that," James started.

"Vaguely."

"I called Carlos and he rushed over to help. If it wasn't for him..."

"Wait, Carlos? What happened? Was it bad?" Kendall asked.

James nodded and continued. His throat was growing tight and it was getting hard to get the words out. He knew Kendall was okay now, but his mind still played the images of Kendall slipping away. It was one of the scariest moments of the brunet's life.

"Um...you..." James felt fresh tears gathering in his eyes again, but this time he didn't care if they escaped and rolled down his face. "I almost lost you and...and I thought I was never going to...to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Kendall asked quietly and he gave James' hand a gentle squeeze, hoping it would encourage him to keep going.

"That I...that I love you."

"James..."

"Kendall, I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I was a jerk and I should have told you how I really felt before and-"

"James." Kendall squeezed the brunet's hand a little tighter, capturing his attention. "You did tell me. I was the one that said we should just be friends."

"Do you still think that?" James asked.

Kendall sighed. "James, you have to understand that things are going to change."

"Yeah." James slipped his hand away from Kendall's grasp.

"But I think we'll be okay."

James' head snapped up and his eyes locked with emerald ones. "Wait, what?"

Kendall smiled softly. "I love you too, and I'm sorry it took this long for me to say it."

James wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling. He had been waiting for Kendall to say those three words back to him, and it finally happened.

"You love me?" James asked. He wasn't sure if this was reality or another one of his dreams.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

James threw himself at the blond, connecting their lips. Kendall gasped in surprise, only to relax a few seconds later at the feeling of James' soft lips upon his own. Kendall was the first to pull away, causing the brunet to stare at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry. That was-"

"No." Kendall shook his head, then he winced. "I'm still sore."

"Oh sorry," James apologized and he sat back down in the chair he was sitting in.

"I want to see Cody."

"I can go find Logan, but you really need to rest. You went through a lot."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'll go let him know you're awake. He's been worried too."

Kendall nodded and James stood up to kiss the blond on the head, then he left the room.

 **A/N: Yep, it was a sucky ending, but I really didn't know what else to add to this one. I just wanted to focus on Kendall and James. At least Kendall is okay and Kames is happy! I will introduce little Cody in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Ugh I am so sorry for not posting anything in a while! I seriously need more motivation! Thank you to all who were patient with me. I will try to get my stuff updated more. Here is the next chapter!**

Logan was terrified.

The minute he laid eyes on his son's sleeping form, he felt fear overwhelm him. He didn't understand how something so small could generate so much anxiety in him. Cody was this tiny little thing, and that's what made Logan so nervous. How could he possibly care for someone who was so delicate?

Camille, on the other hand, wasn't showing an depictions of fear. As soon as she was able to take the little bundle of joy in her arms, she never wanted to let him go. Logan was sure she would be just as scared as him; she did have second thoughts at one point, but seeing her now, holding their son, he knew that she was willing to do this. To be a mother to that little boy; to love him and cherish him for the rest of her life. It brought a smile to Logan's face.

The Mitchell's were currently down the hall of Jo's office, sitting comfortably in the small nursery. Camille still had Cody in her arms, and she was rocking him gently in her arms. Logan stood near his wife, admiring the scene.

He still hadn't held his son yet, too afraid of letting Cody's little body slip through his grasp. Camille had assured him that wouldn't happen, but the idea of it still made the new father fearful.

Cody stirred in his sleep, a small whimper escaping his small pink lips. Camille only smiled and adjusted the blue blanket around him.

"He's so beautiful," she said softly.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, he is."

Camille glanced up at her husband. "You can hold him you know. Just tell me that I'm hogging him."

"I will."

"You will hold him or you will tell me that I'm hogging him?"

Logan rolled his eyes playfully. "I will hold him later. You're enjoying it."

Camille frowned. "Are you still scared? Logan, he's not going to break if you pick him up?'

"He might," Logan muttered.

"He won't. I promise."

Logan was ready to protest, but Camille was already placing their son in his arms. Cody let out another whimper and squirmed, causing Logan to panic. Camille couldn't help but chuckle and was at her husband's side in seconds to assist him.

"Here hold him like this," she said, and she helped Logan adjust their son into a more comfortable position.

Cody instantly grew silent and was fast asleep.

"See? You're fine."

"How are you so calm about this?"

Camille shrugged. "I just am. Motherly instincts."

"I could use some of that," Logan said.

"You're doing just fine."

Logan didn't think so. He was still scared of dropping Cody, but if Camille said he was fine, then it must be true.

"You're not scared?" he asked.

"I'm absolutely terrified," Camille replied.

Logan's head snapped up in her direction. "You are? But you've been acting like this is nothing!"

Camille giggled. "It's called acting."

"Well you're pretty damn good. Why haven't you gotten more roles?"

"Who knows."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation and they glanced up when the door opened. James peered inside, instantly smiling at them.

"Hey, guys. How's Cody?" he asked.

"Wiggly," Logan replied when his son started to squirm again.

James only nodded his head in response, his perfect smile still plastered on his face. "He's cute, though."

"Is everything okay?" Camille asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Kendall's awake and-"

"He's awake!" Logan cried, a little too loudly and Cody began to whimper.

"Yeah. He wants to see you."

Camille carefully took Cody back in her arms and started rocking him back to sleep. Logan pecked her on the cheek, then he took off running with James.

Logan wasn't sure what he was going to find the minute they opened the door to Kendall's room. Jo promised his best friend was going to be okay, but it wasn't going to be easy to see him. Kendall was still going to be in pain and the healing process was going to be a long one. Logan felt the guilt starting to creep up on him.

James placed a comforting hand over the doctor's shoulder, hoping to bring some ease to the brunet's mind. Logan glance up at the taller man, sending a small smile his way.

James opened the door and held it open for Logan to step through. Logan felt scared again, this time of what his friend was going to think. He was the one who put Kendall through nine months of hell, through a difficult delivery and to top it all off, the blond almost died because of him. There was no way Kendall was ever going to forgive him.

But there he was. Smiling widely at Logan, not even a glimpse of anger or hurt in his eyes. That made the brunet feel slightly better, but the guilt was still lingering.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall greeted. The smile never leaving his face.

"How are you feeling?" Logan knew it was a dumb question to ask, but he had to know.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "A little sore, but I'll live."

"I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I never should have-"

"Logie, stop. None of this is your fault."

"But it was my idea. It was a stupid, selfish idea and I put you through so much," Logan said.

"Logan, I'm fine. And your idea wasn't stupid. Yeah it was a little risky, but it wasn't stupid and I wanted to help you," Kendall said, hoping his words would comfort his friend.

"So we're okay?"

Kendall nodded, his smile returning. "We're okay."

Logan wanted to hug the blond, but he remembered how sore Kendall was, so he gently patted his friend on the shoulder instead. "Thank you," he said.

"Any time," Kendall said.

"Now that you two are good, maybe we can meet the little guy?" James asked.

Kendall's eyes lit up and he glanced over in Logan's direction, silently asking for permission.

"Are you up for it?" Logan asked.

"Of course! I've been carrying him for months, I deserve to meet him!" The blond cried.

Logan chuckled. "Okay. I'll go get him."

Kendall was finding it hard to conceal his excitement. All he could think about was meeting little Cody. It was exciting, but at the same time a little nerve wracking. It was his responsibility to care for Cody for those nine months, and he prayed that he did a good job. It wasn't easy, but he did everything he could to make sure the little guy was healthy.

The door opened and Logan appeared, followed by Camille and Jo. Cody was sound asleep in a bassinet and Jo gently rolled it over to Kendall's bedside. The blond smiled down at the small sleeping form. He was perfect.

"He's so cute," Kendall said, taking in the infant's appearance. "he looks like you, Logie."

"I don't really see it," Logan said.

Camille rested her hand on his shoulder. "He does though."

Logan stared down at his son, still not really seeing any resemblance. Cody's hair was dark like his, but it was slightly wavy like Camille's. Maybe they did have the same nose, but other than that, Logan couldn't really tell.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jo asked Kendall, and the blond nodded his head.

Logan was still worried about his friend, but Kendall had assured him that everything was okay. It was obvious that Kendall was still showing some signs of discomfort, but as soon as Cody was in his arms, it was like the pain had faded.

"Wow," Kendall said quietly, his green eyes glued to Cody's pink face. "I can't believe he's here."

James walked over to stand beside the blond, his own eyes peering down at the newborn. He gently reached out to stroke Cody's face.

"I wouldn't mind having one," he said.

Kendall glanced up at James. "You? I thought you didn't want kids?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. They are cute."

"And sleep thieves," Jo added jokingly.

"True, but look how cute this little guy is. My kids would be adorable!"

"I think you just have baby fever. It will wear off in an hour," Kendall said.

James frowned. "I'm serious! We could I don't adopt or something later on."

"Hold on," Logan interrupted, glancing between the two. "You guys are together?"

Kendall glanced up at James, their eyes locking for a moment before he turned to face his best friend. "Yeah, we are."

"About damn time!" Logan cried.

"Shh!" Camille and Jo hissed when Cody stirred in his sleep.

"Sorry," Logan whispered.

Kendall turned his gaze back to the newborn, gently stroking his left cheek with his thumb. Cody stirred a bit, turning his head toward the touch, only to whimper and scrunch his face into a frown when when Kendall pulled his hand away.

"I think he's tired of me," Kendall said and he passed the baby back to Jo.

The doctor smiled down at him before gently placing him back in the bassinet. She turned back to face Logan. "I'm going to take him back to the nursery so he can be fed. You can come if you like?"

"I'll go," Camille said. She pecked Logan on the cheek, then she followed the doctor out of the room.

"You need to get some rest," Logan told Kendall. "You're going to feel like crap for a few days."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kendall asked.

"Just for a couple of days. I want to make sure the incision is healing properly before you go."

Kendall nodded his head, wincing slightly when he shifted and the pain radiated across his middle. "I take it I have to stay in California for a while, huh?"

"Yeah...about six weeks," Logan replied.

"Then we can go back right?" James asked, "and we can play hockey again!"

Kendall smiled. "I can't wait. Hopefully I still know how to play."

"Uh about that...you...I don't think..." Logan sighed. He didn't know how he was going to break the bad news to his friend.

"What? What's wrong?" Kendall asked, suddenly growing worried.

Logan let out a sad sigh. Kendall was going to hate him for sure now. "You can't play anymore," he said.

"What do you mean? I'm going to heal, Logie."

"Yes, but your body isn't going to be the same. I'm so sorry. You probably really hate me and-"

"No," Kendall shook his head. "It's just...that was my career."

"What is he going to do now!" James cried. "He can't do anything else! He's the captain! We need him!"

"I know, but-"

"There has to be something you can do!"

Logan shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Kendall. I really screwed up everything."

"Hey, it's okay. I can figure something else out," Kendall replied.

"Me too," James said.

Kendall's head snapped in the direction of the taller brunet. "What! You can't leave the team! James, they need you!"

"But it won't be the same without you. I don't want to play anymore if it means I can't play alongside you."

"So now what?"

Logan could see that they were struggling. It was his fault that Kendall lost his career and now he was feeling ten times worse than he did before. He had to make it up to his best friend.

"Guys, don't stress out about it. You still have a place at the Palm Woods, and I can help you figure things out," Logan said.

Kendall nodded his head. "Okay. Thanks, Logie."

"Now get some rest. I'll check up on you later." Logan left the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind him.

James let out a sigh and turned back to the blond. "This sucks. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's okay. I knew the risks."

"But hockey was your dream and-"

"James, it's okay. Hockey isn't everything. I can find something else to do," Kendall said.

"I guess so."

"Hey, cheer up," Kendall said. "maybe now you can go after your dream."

"My dream was playing hockey," James said.

"No the other one."

"Working for my mom was never a dream. That place was a nightmare."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "The one before that. You wanted to be a pop star, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" James cried, suddenly remembering his childhood dream. He had wanted to become famous, but his mother always insisted that he follow her footsteps and work for the family business. "I don't know. How the hell am I going to get noticed?" he added.

"Did you forget that we live in Los Angeles now?" Kendall reminded him.

"Oh right. We'll see."

Kendall nodded his head and tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. He remembered Logan telling him to rest and the idea of sleep sounded incredible to the blond.

"Okay, it's time for you to sleep. You're practically dozing off," James said, and he reached over to pull the blanket over the blond.

"Just five minutes," Kendall said, and he slumped back down on the bed.

James made sure Kendall was comfortable, then he placed a soft kiss to the blond's head.

"Sweet dreams."

 **A/N: Ugh horrible ending, but in all honesty I had no idea how I was going to end it. I hope you guys all liked this chapter anyway! Poor Kendall can't play anymore, but don't worry. I have plans for him and James! I will update soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Well guys this is it. I was struggling with this chapter since it's the last one, and I wanted it to be perfect. Didn't come close, but I hope you guys like it anyway!**

A painful groan escaped Kendall's lips when he stepped through the door of his apartment. James was at his side in seconds, placing a comforting hand on his back, but it didn't help the blond much. He had been released a few days ago, but he was still in a lot of pain. He didn't understand why he was even sent home in the first place. Jo at least had stronger drugs for the pain; he didn't get very good ones for home.

Kendall remembered Logan saying something about a long recovery, and he thought it was going to be a piece of cake. He could handle pain; he played hockey his whole life and he knew what pain was. But this was different. It was almost as bad as the labor pains he had to suffer through.

It was going be a long and painful recovery for sure.

James felt useless. He tried to be there for Kendall, but there wasn't much he could do. The only thing he could really do was make sure the blond was comfortable and try to distract him from the pain. Kendall assured him that he was a big help, but the brunet didn't think so. He still felt useless and wished there was more he could do.

"Do you want to sit down?" James asked. Kendall only shook his head in response. James frowned. "Kendall..."

"James, I'm okay. I'd rather just go to bed," Kendall replied.

"Okay. I can clear the bed. You left it a mess."

Kendall let out another groan. Maybe it was time for another pain pill.

It was like James was reading his mind and he quickly started digging through Kendall's duffel bag, frantically searching for the little bottle. He found it and unscrewed the lid and popped one of the little pills into the palm of his hand.

"Just sit down and I'll get you some water," James said and he dashed into the kitchen, finding a clean glass and filling it with water.

Kendall didn't even bother walking to the other side of the room to wear the couch was. It hurt like hell to move and the idea of having to sit down made him feel worse. James was back again, handing him the glass and the pill. Kendall quickly swallowed the pill, wanting nothing more than to feel relief.

"You need to rest," James said and he took the empty glass.

Kendall nodded his head. He was exhausted and everything still hurt. He let James lead him toward his room, every step causing pain to travel to the incision site. He just wanted to feel like himself again, but it was going to take a while for that to happen.

James pushed the door open to Kendall's room and frowned at the sight of the blond's messy bed. He remembered he wanted to clear it off, but the whimpers of discomfort that Kendall was emitting told him now wasn't the time. He decided he didn't really need his bed and he helped Kendall lay on his.

"What about you?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged. "The couch is comfortable. I'll be fine."

Kendall decided not to argue and he let James tuck him in. He felt bad for James having to do all this for him; the brunet had been doing it the whole nine months, and Kendall felt like a burden. James was never supposed to be doing this, he was supposed to be in Minnesota playing hockey and enjoying his life. But he gave up all those things for him.

"I love you, James," Kendall said quietly.

James smiled. "I love you, too."

Kendall felt his eyelids growing heavy and he let out a yawn. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake him. James let out a yawn of his own and he crawled next to the sleeping blond. He watched Kendall for a moment, a smile forming on his face at the sight beside him.

He wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

For Kendall, six weeks had always seemed like a long time, but to his surprise, it went by fairly quickly. It was painful and hard at first, but after a couple of weeks, the pain turned into a slight throb and the incision was looking better. He still made sure to take it easy; he still had James and Logan watching him like a hawk, but he was thankful that he had them by his side. He would never have made it without his friends.

Once he was feeling like himself again, he was able to see little Cody. The first few days, Logan and Camille would come over with him to visit, but it had been a little difficult for Kendall to interact with the newborn. It was disappointing at first, but that was just the motivation he needed to get well.

He still had James and even though they weren't very intimate with each other, just having him around was just as good. Kendall still had those moments where he felt like a jerk for not wanting to give James a chance, but the brunet assured him that it was all in the past now and that they can move forward.

They weren't the only couple doing better. Logan and Camille were still working on their relationship, and after Cody's birth, it brought them closer than ever before. Their family was complete now.

It was like any other Saturday at the Palm Woods. The residents were chilling out by the pool, enjoying the warm weather and cooling off in the refreshing water. Kendall envied them; he wanted to be out in the sun, soaking up the rays and enjoying the beautiful day, but he was restricted.

It wasn't Logan or Jo that were the ones restricting him; he had been cleared a week ago. No, it was himself. He still didn't feel like himself. His body was healed; he was able to walk around without any pain, but the scar he had made him feel uncomfortable with his appearance. He envied every time he saw James without his shirt. The brunet was beautiful and there was not a single imperfection on his body.

It wasn't fair.

He sat quietly on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips. He resembled an unhappy toddler that didn't get their way. All he wanted to do was feel like himself again. Was that too much to ask?

"Hey."

Kendall turned his head toward the sound of James' voice, his pout returning the minute he saw his boyfriend in his swim trunks. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. James didn't miss the look he received.

"What's wrong now?" he asked. Kendall only huffed and turned away. It was James' turn to roll his eyes. "Really? You're going to ignore me?" he added.

"Why do you have to do that?" Kendall snapped.

James scrunched his brows up in confusion. "Do what?"

"Come out here flaunting yourself? It's annoying."

"What are you talking about? I never flaunt myself."

Kendall scoffed. "Sure."

James frowned. He had no idea what Kendall was talking about and it was starting to get irritating. "Kendall, I didn't do anything. I just-"

"Why do you have to look like that!" Kendall cried, gesturing toward the brunet's flawless body.

"Uh..." James glanced down and himself and then back at his boyfriend. "Because I go to the gym?"

"Forget it."

"No. tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Kendall let out a sigh of defeat. "I just want to look...like myself again."

"Hold on, is this about the scar? Kendall, you look amazing!" James exclaimed.

Kendall didn't agree and he shook his head. James let out a sigh and sat down beside the blond, wrapping his arm around him. "Kendall, you really do look amazing. I wouldn't lie to you," he said.

"I just look different and I don't like it," Kendall admitted.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you. That scar isn't just some imperfection, it actually means something. It's a reminder of what you did."

"I guess."

"It is okay? I still think you look beautiful and honestly, your scar is really cool. Better than the one on my arm," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to bump into you."

James chuckled. "I'm just saying that yours is better than mine."

"I guess it is pretty cool. Katie might think so, too."

"There ya go! Now, why don't we go down to the pool and relax?"

Kendall wanted to go, but the idea of having to take his shirt off made him feel self-conscious about his body. It didn't look the same as it used to, and he wasn't sure if it ever would. But there was no point in hating himself. If James still loved him for who he was, then he had to love himself too.

"Okay," Kendall said a with a nod of his head. "Let me change."

James smiled and pecked the blond on the cheek. Kendall stood up from his spot and disappeared down the hall. He found his swim trunks in the top drawer of his dresser, but he couldn't find himself to slip them on. He was arguing with himself; one side saying that he was better off just staying indoors until he felt like himself again, but the other half was against that idea. If he didn't do this now, then he would never feel like his old self.

Kendall was snapped out of thoughts when he heard the doorbell. He heard James open the door, then a familiar voice filled his ears. He dropped the green trunks in his hand and made his way back into the living room.

Logan was standing in the middle of the room, a black stroller beside him and a blue and gray diaper bag around his arm. He was talking to James and he glanced up when he noticed the new presence in the room. He smiled.

"Hey!" he greeted and Kendall returned the smile.

"Hey. I thought you were at work?" Kendall asked.

"I took the day off. I wanted to spend some quality time with this little guy," Logan replied, his eyes landing on his son's sleeping form. "You guys going to the pool?" he asked.

"I thought so," James said when he noticed Kendall wasn't dressed for the outdoor activity.

"Let's just hang out here or maybe the park," Kendall suggested.

James let out a sigh. He was really looking forward to the pool. "Fine. Let me change."

Kendall shook his head and walked over to his best friend, a smile forming on his face when he saw Cody. It felt like forever since he had seen the infant.

"He's so cute," he commented.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, he is. Doesn't sleep though."

Kendall chuckled.

It was silent between them, and it made Logan concerned. He knew that the last few weeks haven't been easy for his friend, but Kendall never talked about it.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Fine," Kendall replied.

The brunet wasn't convinced. "You're a horrible liar. What's bothering you?"

Kendall sighed. There was no point in trying to keep anything from Logan. He was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Okay, I just...don't like how different everything is."

"What's different?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Everything."

Logan frowned. "I'm not following. Is it-"

"The scar! The damn scar and...and hockey. Nothing is the same anymore!" Kendall cried.

The sudden outcry caused the sleeping baby to stir in his sleep, small whimpers slipping from his lips. Kendall let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's fine. He's okay," Logan said and he adjusted the blanket around his son, then he turned back to his friend. "So that's what it is?" he asked.

Kendall nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Kendall, you don't have to worry. Everything is going to be fi-"

"What's with all the yelling?" James entered the living room, now changed from his swim wear to something more appropriate for the park.

"Nothing," Kendall lied.

"Liar," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Can we just go to the park?"

"Uh, guys you know what, it's kind of hot out and Cody-"

"Oh come on, Loges! A little sun isn't going to hurt him. Besides, he needs a tan," James said.

"He's six weeks old! He doesn't need a tan!"

"Okay fine, but you could use one."

Logan just rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to the park."

* * *

"See!" James exclaimed and he wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulders. "Isn't this nice?"

"No," Kendall replied and he shrugged the brunet off.

"I don't know what you want! First, you don't want to go to the pool and you suggest this, and now you don't want to!"

"Guys please!" Logan said harshly. "You're going to wake the baby!"

The arguing couple instantly grew silent the minute they heard Cody whimper. James made sure to send his boyfriend a dirty look, which only irritated the blond even more. No one understood what he was going through and he just wanted them to lay off.

"Forget it. Let's just go home," Kendall said and he began to walk away, not caring if he was leaving his friends behind.

James was the first to catch up to him. He reached out for Kendall's arm, gently pulling him back. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand what's going on with you. I thought you were okay."

Kendall shrugged the brunet off. "Well, I'm not! Everything's different, James! How can you act like you're okay!"

"Because I just am."

"So you're telling me that you don't miss Minnesota or playing hockey!"

"I do miss those things, but I already told you that I don't want to play if you're not playing with me."

Kendall let out a sigh. "You should just go back home and live your life."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I want to be here; I love being here with you. Like you said, we will figure this out," James said.

"How?"

"I don't know, but what good is stressing out over it?"

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry," Kendall apologized.

James wrapped the blond in a hug, hoping the embrace would bring some comfort to him. It seemed to do the trick because Kendall wore a small smile the minute they broke apart. Logan slowly approached them with the stroller, having witnessed their dispute.

"You guys good?" he asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, we're good. Sorry for being a dick."

"You're not being a dick. You're still trying to recover and it's just going to take more time. It's my fault that you're feeling this way."

"Logan, enough with that. I'm glad I helped you and yeah this part sucks, but I would do it all over again."

"Thank you."

"Now can we please enjoy the day?"James asked and the other two nodded their heads.

"So," Kendall clasped his hands together. "What first?" he asked.

"We can just take a nice stroll?" Logan suggested.

"Boring!" James cried.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Can we play a game? Doesn't this place rent out stuff?"

"Okay problem with that. Did you forget my son is six weeks old?" Logan reminded him.

"Who said he has to play?"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you guys do something and we'll just sit out?"

"No, we can all do something. James, pick something else," Kendall said.

"There's nothing else to do. Logan is boring."

"Not boring, just being careful."

"Well, that's boring!"

Kendall realized they were getting nowhere and the idea of spending time in the park didn't sound very appealing anymore. "Let's just go back inside and do something else."

"But-" James started.

"Then go down to the pool and Logan and I can hang out."

"But I wanted to be with you."

"James, it's okay. Just-"

"There you guys are!" The sound of Camille's voice interrupted them and they turned their attention to the brunette coming their way.

"I told you were going to the park," Logan told his wife and he pecked her on the lips.

"I had my phone off so it didn't come through," Camille explained.

Logan nodded his head. "How did the audition go?"

"I got the part!"

"That's great!"

"We start filming in two months. I guess we need to figure out what we're going to do about this little guy," Camille said. She leaned down to greet her son, smiling widely when he cooed back at her.

"I swear he was asleep a minute ago," Logan said.

"It's okay. It's probably lunch time," Camille said and she motioned for the diaper bag over her husband's shoulder.

"So you got a movie part?" James asked his curiosity peaked.

"It's for a TV show," Camille said while she reached for her son.

"Are they still casting?"

"I think so. Why?"

"No reason."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "He wants to be in it is what he's trying to say."

"Oh! I can talk to the director if you'd like? I think the part for Caleb is still up for grabs."

"I'll take it!" James cried.

"So you're an actor now?" Logan questioned.

"Uh, I can try! I did really well in drama class."

"That was also ten years ago," Kendall reminded him.

"So? I can still do it! You said I should go after my dream."

"That was your pop star dream."

"Well, I have a movie star dream too."

"So it's settled. I can take you with me to meet the director," Camille said.

"Great!" James cried and he turned to Kendall. "Your turn!"

"My turn? I don't have any other dreams," Kendall said.

"You can sing pretty good."

"Gee thanks."

"Actually, he's right," Logan said. "You can sing. You used to do it all the time."

"Guys, I'm not a singer. I play...er played hockey."

"Yeah played. Just try it! This is Los Angeles! You can be discovered if you just try!" James said.

"And where am I going to get discovered?"

"Hmm. There is a famous music producer working on the soundtrack for the show. Maybe you can meet with him?" Camille suggested.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "Camille can definitely help you out. She knows everyone in this town."

"Guys, I'm not-"

"Just do it!" James cried.

Kendall glanced between his friends and he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine."

 **A/N: So remember when I said this was the last chapter? Yeah, I lied. The next one will be and I promise this time. Anyway, yay for James and Kendall! They can make it in Hollywood for sure! I will update soon!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: It's been a while since I've worked on this story and it really should've been completed a long time ago, and I don't remember why I didn't finish it. But here is the final chapter!**

Confidence was something James had a lot of. He had been known for his insane amount of confidence since he could remember, and he rarely found himself lacking any. Only a few times in his life did he feel like he couldn't do something, and today was one of those days.

He found himself pacing back and forth in the hotel lobby where the casting auditions were being held. He never considered himself an actor, and he didn't know the first thing about auditioning for roles. The play he took part in during middle school didn't really count in his eyes. This was Hollywood.

When he was younger he always dreamed of becoming a professional hockey player or a famous actor. One of those dreams came true, but now that it ended, it was time to chase after the other one. Working for his mother's cosmetic company had never been an option, no matter how much she wanted him to follow in her footsteps.

James stopped pacing when he felt someone grab his hand and he smiled at the blond in front of him. Kendall had offered to tag along, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend was okay. James was thankful that he had Kendall by his side, and he wouldn't know where he would be without him.

Kendall placed both hands on the brunet's shoulder. "James, you got this. You're going to nail it."

"How do you know? I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm a hockey player!" James cried.

"James, calm down. You're more than a hockey player. You're talented, funny, charming; the list goes on."

"You forgot handsome."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yes, handsome. Now go in there!"

James nodded and took a deep breath before stepping toward the door. He quickly turned around and pulled the blond into a kiss, catching Kendall off guard. The brunet felt better instantly and he felt his confidence returning. Kendall was right, he could do this.

The audition was a success and James was offered the role. It was small, but it was a start and James was excited for his new journey. Kendall, on the other hand, still hadn't figured out what he was going to pursue now that his hockey career was over. He was still having trouble accepting the fact that he wouldn't get to be on the ice anymore. Playing hockey was his dream and he never thought he would need a backup in case he had to quit. But now that hockey was out of the picture, Kendall was wishing he did come up with another dream.

Singing was something his friends told him he needed to try, but he didn't think he was cut out for the music industry. James fit perfectly in the film industry; he was not only good looking, but he had a real talent for it. Kendall didn't have the look that music producers would want. But everyone insisted he give it a shot, and now he was about to meet one of the biggest music producers in the world: Gustavo Rocque.

The minute Kendall entered Rocque Records and came face to face with Gustavo, he felt like he was making a mistake. The man was intimidating and the hard stare he was giving Kendall was making the blond nervous. This was nothing at all like hockey tryouts.

James came along, making sure to give Kendall a pep-talk and a good luck kiss. Kendall had to admit that it helped having James around, and now that he was in front of Gustavo, he was wishing he had his boyfriend by his side.

Kendall tried to tune out the other people in the room when he started singing. It helped him get through the song and he felt relieved once he was finished. Now came the scary part.

Gustavo was quiet and Kendall was waiting for the rejection to come. He hadn't sang in front of people in years, and he felt a little rusty.

"It's not horrible," Gustavo finally said.

Kelly, his assistant, nodded her head in agreement. "I think it was really good. Just what Griffin is looking for."

Kendall didn't know who this Griffin guy was nor did he care. He was just glad that he was able to please Gustavo Rocque. They dismissed him for a few moments so that they could make a decision.

"You did great!" James said once Kendall meet back up with him in the lobby.

"Did I?" Kendall questioned and he plopped down on one of the white couches.

"Yes!" James was beside him now, taking his hand and rubbing it soothingly. "I told you that you could sing."

"I just don't feel like he liked it."

"He said it wasn't horrible. That's pretty good."

"I guess so."

"Don't worry. You got this."

Gustavo and Kelly entered the room and Kendall jumped up. James was at his side in seconds, grasping his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Okay. I think you were decent, but with a little Gustavo Rocque magic, I can make you a pop star!"

"Wait, so it's a yes?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Kelly answered with a smile.

Kendall felt relief wash over him and he smiled when James wrapped his arm around him. He would be working with Gustavo for a few months to get a demo out, and then present that to Arthur Griffin, the second richest CEO in the world and Gustavo's boss. If Griffin approved, then Kendall would be on his way to becoming a pop star.

It wasn't his originally dream, but he was thankful that he was given the opportunity. Now he could stay in L.A. and live his new life with James.

* * *

"This is incredible!"Kendall smiled at Logan's enthusiasm when he presented his first album. "I knew you could do it!"

They were currently in 2J, trying to catch up from all time they missed. With his new career taking off, Kendall was constantly in the studio working long hours and Logan being a doctor and new father was just as occupied. They somehow had the day off and they took this as an opportunity to spend some time together.

"Thanks, Logie. I'm just glad I've made it this far," Kendall said.

"I know." Logan patted the blond on the shoulder. "but we all had faith in you."

Kendall smiled and turned his attention to the four month old in Logan's lap. Cody was growing so quickly and Kendall couldn't get over how much he was starting to resemble his best friend. His hair was dark and wavy like his mother's, but the eyes were definitely Logan's. Kendall was sure he even saw dimples when Cody smiled.

The front door burst open, startling the two friends, and James entered with Camille behind him. The brunet was smiling widely and Kendall could only imagine he had good news to share.

"Guess who landed another role!" James said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Awesome!" Kendall said, then he held up his album. "Look what's getting released tomorrow."

James walked over to his boyfriend and leaned down, pecking the blond on the lips. He turned toward Cody when he heard the baby coo, and he tickled him gently.

"Hey, little guy!" James greeted and Cody smiled. It was the first time anyone had seen him smile and Logan was quick to react.

"He just smiled!" he exclaimed excitedly. Camille rushed over to get a glimpse of her son's first smile.

"Little stinker never smiles for us." She wore a small frown.

"He just likes me more," James said and he placed a kiss to the top of Cody's head, then he sat down beside Kendall and pulled the blond close.

"Just you wait until you guys have kids and then we will see who they prefer," Logan said and Kendall chuckled.

"Logie, we aren't even thinking about kids right now. We're too busy," Kendall said.

"So are we, but we're making it work," Camille said, "and besides, I want Cody to grow up with his cousin."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Are you guys planning something here?" Kendall questioned.

"Well..." It was James who spoke and Kendall snapped his head in James' direction.

"Well what? What did you do, Diamond?"

"I know you don't think we're ready for kids, and I totally respect that, but I was thinking once the time is right..." He trailed off and glanced over at Camille.

"I offered to carry your baby. It's the least I could do since you helped us." Camille finished.

"But I thought you had difficulties," Kendall said.

"It's worth a shot. Maybe this time it would work. I just want to give back."

"Plus, it's too dangerous for you to carry another baby and I doubt James will want to do it," Logan added.

"Hey!" James cried, "I told you it would ruin my shots of getting another acting role."

"Okay, so let's say we do go through with this," Kendall started, "you guys would seriously be on board?"

"Yes," Camille nodded with a smile.

Kendall glanced back at James. "And you would be okay with having a baby?"

"Of course. Every time I look at you with Cody I picture you with one of our own, and it makes me excited to start a family," James replied.

"Okay, but can we wait till after my tour?"

"Wait, you want to do it so soon?"

Kendall shrugged in response. "You seem so happy when you talk about it. We'll make it work."

James smiled and connected his lips with Kendall's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything was different now: their lives; their relationships, and even though it was a long, difficult journey, it had been worth it. They found a way to beat the impossible and they proved that they could handle anything that came their way.

 **A/N: I hated how I ended it, but this story needed to be completed and I feel better now that I know it's done. I had a lot of fun writing it and would love to maybe do a sequel one day and follow Kendall and James' lives with their kiddo. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoring this story. It means a lot!**


End file.
